The Disney Guardians: Crossing the Line
by Imagi77
Summary: It has been several years since the Guardians of the Magical Realms had fought together. Until one morning, their common enemy chooses to break in, shattering a treaty among the Realms, forcing one to return. Maleficent is on the move and two Guardians have to move quickly. On top of keeping promises, a lost love inspires one hero to remain by their side.
1. Fix-It Felix Jr

**This is a collaboration I have going on with a close online friend of mine. You all can find her on DeviantArt under the name Nightshade678.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_ This takes place way down the line of this year basically. The Wreck-It Ralph Universe is finally in radar one day when Litwack nears retirement and plans to close down his Arcade. This does not bode well with the game inhabitants. Sadly, everyone prepares to say their last goodbyes not expecting help to arrive. The Guardian of Day, Cassandra is assigned to prepare each and every game for departure to a new home by magical transportation.  
_

_Unfortunately, before she even came, under Yen Sid's vigil and guidance, one game, in particular, was abruptly unplugged a few months prior to her arrival due to an update issue. Hero's Duty. The machine wasn't responding when plugged back in and had to be trashed. This was a tragedy because none of the characters inside were warned and couldn't escape in time. This shook the entire Arcade Community to the point of total shut down, especially for a very old, revered game called Fix-It Felix Jr. The hero Felix was the one who lost someone dear in Hero's Duty on that horrid day.  
_

_The last departure was set for the next morning and the very last game happened to be Fix-It Felix due to none of its inhabitants wanting to trust the Guardian. Happily, she was able to go and actually meet the hero of the game. Truly a very delicate meeting, considering the circumstances._

* * *

I was finally allowed to enter the apartment as soon as we were told that the bereaved was ready to speak. Upon entering the quaint home, inside stood the hero with his friend and colleague Ralph by his side. Felix stood with his hands politely held in front of him with his normal gaming attire; a blue plumber's collared uniform, jeans, and hat with a name tag on his chest, complete with a toolbelt that held that infamous golden hammer. He was fairly young looking, with a very kindly demeanor but by what Ralph had shared before of him not being social after hours since the tragedy, it was hard to believe what I was seeing. The way to actually getting into this circuit magically caused a lot of uproars, so this meeting was sketchy, to begin with.

I gave them a smile and the two softly smiled back. Felix tipped his cap to me.

"Evening, mam." Felix spoke, naturally sweet, his soft voice sounded a little grated as if he was tired.

"Very nice to meet you, sir. Your friend Ralph spoke very highly of you."

Felix held back a chuckle. "Oh sure, he was jesting…" he glanced at the Bad Guy who smiled back to him.

"Naw, really, buddy. I meant it." Ralph reassured.

There was a clear sign that this hero's heart was as heavy as two tons. That soft smile tensed as his blue eyes moistened a bit as he wiped the corner of his eye with his glove. Ralph soothed his friend with one huge, protective hand over his back.

"Yeah… Look," I got straight to the point. "Um," I looked genuinely up at Ralph who was here after all to protect his partner and friend. "Perhaps we can have a moment alone? Do you mind?"

Worried, he looked at Felix for his approval. It took a few seconds, but Felix curtly nodded to him. Ralph glanced back at me as he passed by me.

"Thank you," I thanked him as he politely left the apartment for a moment. That moment when Ralph left, Felix's face changed from kind and calm to solemn when he locked his eyes on me once more.

"… I… I didn't ask for this, Felix." I began, imagining how he must have felt. What the entire Arcade Community felt.

"I know." he answered, matter-of-factly. "Since when did we ever ask for anything this precarious? I hope we didn't anger you,"

"Oh please, no, no~ Perish the thought. Moving to a new world is… no doubt, scary but, you all will be safe. I promise. And after today, for once, you won't have to fear of any games being unplugged anymore." I explained, yet later realizing that I just spoke a triggering word when Felix's eyes welled up with sorrow. "I just want to say… very badly, th-that… I know how you feel."

Felix still stood so politely even as he gazed low to the floor with tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. He swallowed hard with a lump in his throat as he delicately wiped a tear away just as it was about to fall.

"I doubt that very much," he stated, sporting a much deeper tone that cracked at the edges.

Blinking those tears away, he purposely looked up to me with a scorn. I outright failed… He was known as one of the sweetest around and his own words, in that tone… They stung deep.

"You are right. I have no idea how you feel and… you have no idea how I feel," I swallowed down hard as well.

He was holding his composure so strongly, but deep down I could tell that he was utterly shattered, dwelling in the deepest pits of grief. Hurt displayed more hurt, without a second thought. None of this was meant to involve him and the woman he loved. I sighed, defeated, showing him that what I said was not only insensitive but purely out of bounds. Words were swords and I just threw one. Just then, I found something that he really needed to know right now. Rueful, I came closer to him, kneeling down to his level to look him straight in the eyes.

"… but I promise you one thing, Fix-It Felix Jr." I whispered, sadly, knowing how twisted he had to be feeling right now. I gently took his hand into both my own, softly squeezing it, reassuringly. He didn't back away or pull his hand away, but those eyes slowly welled up with tears. "… It is never going to happen again. That is my solemn vow. What you have been told, we hold that as if it's written in stone."

Felix was at a crossroads, but I was being genuine. His beloved went down with her ship and it happened so fast that no one was expecting it. His blue eyes searched mine, softening up before I smiled lightly.

"… do you enjoy root beer?" I asked, out of the blue as I offered a tissue.

"Well… When I have to." he answered, lending a light sniffle as he graciously took the tissue to dab his eyes.

"Okay. Tonight you have to." I smiled, especially when Felix finally smiled, getting a sweet chuckle out of him. For the first time.

"Oh, golly, looks like I'm stuck with that notion," his voice cheered up a notch as he actually began to walk with me to the door, where Ralph and his many friends were waiting just outside.

* * *

**This was inspired by dialogue from a Game of Thrones episode that stuck with me for a while. **


	2. Gene

I couldn't take it, having to watch someone grieve… How his friends remained by him though was beyond admirable. Once the two of us calmly walked out of the complex for the last time, Ralph was not all right with the fact that Felix had tears in his eyes for a second.

"Felix! What happened?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Ralph. Stop your worrying…" Felix spoke. "It's best that we… um,"

"What did you do?" the Mayor, Gene accused, pointing at me.

"At ease." I calmly responded. "This is a very confusing time, I know… so it's better if we press any arguments aside. It will only hinder us."

"Gene, please." Felix had to beg him.

"The night is still young and we have ten hours until our portal opens again… Mind as well refresh ourselves for the time being. I know this is a lot to take in."

Felix looked up at me with one thing on his mind.

"The Racers are there. Aren't they?"

"They are. Safe and sound…Along with Vanny and her gang. Come on. We can't stay here…" I gently suggested.

Gene's icy glare remained focused solely on me. As we waited for the opportune time to safely leave the circuit, they did without a doubt have one last goodbye at Tappers, just to wrap their minds around that fact that this was truly their last night in the arcade.

"So it is true what they say…" Ralph began as we all seated ourselves. "Are Guardians like cops or somethin'?"

"In a way…" I answered back as I checked my arm brace. Felix lamely hopped into a seat beside me and Ralph with a heavy sigh.

Felix leaned over the counter with crossed arms, merely staring down at the patterns on the counter, lost. My partner who accompanied me on this mission came in, taking a look around the place. At first his antlers were so wide that it took two tries to fit through the door.

"There you all are…" Prince Bambi spoke. "I don't know if I have ever tried what you call… Root Bear."

"Beer, actually."

"Sounds indecorous."

I slyly look back as the Nicelander's all got a chuckle. "Shut up…" I smiled.

"Looks like this is it, so no tabs tonight, fellows," Tapper announced, trying to pep everyone else up.

"Thanks, Tapper…" Ralph said sadly, once again supporting the strangely reserved Felix by his side. "Hey, buddy. Just down one, okay?"

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I, brother?" Felix cracked a sad smile as mugs were given to them as to the rest of the final night's customers.

There was so much to do, so it was best for my rescued to have some time to collect themselves before the shocking reveal of what their new world would look like. Bambi came by my side as I was thinking deeply to myself. He took one sniff of the mug in front of him and gave it a lick. His nose twisted up in dislike. He looked and saw how distracted I was and sighed, knowing the truth that flew through every game since our arrival.

"Not taken by our offer, good sir?" Tapper teased Bambi, who gave a sheepish grin.

"You're too kind, but I don't take to sugar all that well…" Bambi admitted. "I graze and water is my drink of choice, as it were," he stated as politely as he could.

"Oh, you're so boring. Just lick it." I teased him. Ralph and Felix looked at us at that moment. Ralph snorted as Bambi actually took a sip. The look on his face looked confused and a little surprised.

Bambi gulped down his sip after feeling how fizzy it was on his tongue. Oddly, he felt a burp hit his throat. He shuddered, making the others laugh. Even Felix had to smile.

"Are you doing okay over there, neighbor?" Felix commented, fighting a smile.

"Looks like this is his first Tapper's root beer." Ralph winked at us and I elbowed the stag.

It was a happy accident to see them all cheer up. It was like a fresh drink of water in of itself. It was going to be several hours until morning, mind as well give them a peace of mind yet not mentioning certain names was harder than I thought. A thought occured to me, or rather a hopeful possibility if the rumor here was true that once a game was unplugged that meant an inevitable demise. I wondered if that was just a rumor though. In the grand scheme of things, no one knew for sure because no one ever returned to tell the tale. This was definitely not a discussion here where a fragile heart was nearby. My task right now was to deliver him and his family safely to a whole new existence that wasn't bound by code, electricity, and machines. It was going to be quite a jump for them. I half expected to be bombarded with questions… Of course, the Mayor of Niceland was not so keen about me either. Gene. And he was nothing like Felix.

"May I have a word with you? Ma'am?" Gene poked at my leg. "Privately?" his voice sharpened a bit.

"You may, sir…" I replied, calmly, looking at Bambi who got the message to keep an eye on Felix.

I was an open-minded person. It wasn't going to be pleasant but these characters had every right to be… suspicious, if not scared. I followed the little Mayor to the hall near the washrooms in the back hall.

"What are you playing at?" Gene started up. "Guardians, BAH! How do I know that you aren't playing Felix for a fool?"

"I did no such thing," I stated, plainly. "I simply made a promise to him. A promise I am keeping. The same goes for you."

Gene looked a bit taken aback at that. "Guardian is a title, isn't it?"

"A lot more than you think. That is something I must prepare all of you for, later."

"If you are so powerful, Guardian of Day… th-then… where were you three months ago?" Gene went for the goal and hit it straight in. Even he was tad choked up mentioning this.

I looked out hoping Felix didn't overhear. We were lucky…

"Gene. I was once a mere human, just like the gamers. I'm still learning tricks of the trade to this day. I wish with all my heart that I was here then. Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't have done something if I knew. I am still going to try to do something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My heart is bound to those I protect. By default. You, Felix, Ralph, every single one in this arcade and worlds beyond. When I am onto something, I stick to it. I don't know if it's true but…"

"I-…" Gene was struck with awe. "W-wait, you're actually gonna go look for her? That's impossible…"

"Gene, you cannot speak any of this to Felix. Not even Ralph. Or anyone. Because truthfully, I don't know for sure if it's true that a game, when plugged back in, would retain memories. Felix is hurt enough. It's not worth salting that wound right now. Don't hold so much negativity, Gene. He needs all the support he can get right now. A new home is nerve-wracking enough as it is…"

"… you got a good point."

"Once we arrive at the King's Keep at dawn, just be there for him. Okay? I have trusted friends there to help you. From there, I'm returning here to find that cabinet. Perhaps you can enlighten me. On that day when Litwak took Hero's Duty out, did you see anything worth noticing? A truck? A name…? Anything of the sort?"

Gene sighed and crossed his arms, honestly looking really miffed but convinced, otherwise.

"There was a semi-truck outside the door. They rolled it out. Said something on the back of it. Dream Arcades, I believe…"

"Dream Arcades…? All right. I think you led me down the right direction, Gene. This will mean something huge. Remember our agreement."

"I don't know why I told you all that… But my lips ar sealed. I don't like it, but what choice is there now?"


	3. That's Our Felix

Felix held his cap down over his eyes, barely touching the soda in front of him since sitting here. Fighting that darned crying lump in his throat was irritating beyond measure. Jumping from wanting to trust the powerful newcomer all the way to questioning himself. This arcade was the only existence they all felt and seen. They were just pixels to players… Only meant to be taken out when one thing even went wrong…

Fostering the Racers for the past few months was nothing ever since they realized the severity of the situation since Hero's Duty was taken, with Tammy inside it. It was a struggle to accept the fact that she was never coming back. Those kids saw him change from being so bright, reassuring and helpful to outright reserved to everyone, even them. It was not a good time to take advantage of their widowed foster father, it was not a good time to be smart, so they did their best to keep Sugar Rush interesting. While he struggled to keep a strong face for his own game through long tiresome days of falling, getting hit by bricks and flying ducks.

They came to the Fix-It home after hours in hopes to see if he was well, or if he wished to watch them race for the Roster each night. Alas, most nights he needed time alone, even from Ralph and the Nicelanders. This change in the hero was so bizarre that the entire arcade swore to never mention Calhoun or her game ever when Felix was in earshot. This had been going on for three whole months.  
His intention wasn't to avoid them though. He wondered and pondered ways to debunk that rumor that being unplugged was a complete Game Over to everyone inside. If there was any hope…

He needed to change this.  
If he had the chance, he would take it.

* * *

Gene was livid at the fact and I was sure Felix was too that I came far too late. This was the first time I have ever dealt with a widower during my battles and journeys. While I was gone speaking with Gene, the dam broke and everything started to pour out. Ralph was trying to be subtle in noticing Felix's out of character posture beside him and his brown eyes flexed with worry when Felix made this stifling sound.

_Oh no~ Felix, don't… _Ralph thought as he gave a heavy sigh. "Buddy, hey… Come on…"

"Please forgive me, brother… I—" Felix's voice was strained, just tortured with shaken sobs as he began to cry into his hand.

"Aw, buddy… She's just trying to help…" Ralph furrowed as he kept an arm over Felix as he wept openly. The Nicelanders all started to gather.

Felix had to allow himself a moment to just sob deeply into his arms. He simply fought alone for far too long...  
Ralph got down and seemed to hover protectively over the crying repairman when we showed our faces again. "... hang in there, little brother,"

"Oh, Felix…" Mary comforted.

This was about the third time they had seen Felix ever being like this. Especially on that awful day… My own compassion was definitely something I couldn't hold back. With Gene's sharp stare at my general direction, I calmly stepped forward to the band. "I've given you my word, sir," I spoke, in the softest whisper, I could manage. Felix actually looked me in the eye, with a mindful gleam.

"We don't know you, lady." Ralph happened to growl out, on edge because his close friend was crying. "You just appeared…"

"We don't think she's worth it…" Gene hissed from behind us.

Knowing well that there was no way for me to get any closer, I drew in a breath, respectfully. Felix though had a different idea as soon as he was able to speak again, so he hopped down from the chair he sat on. He actually came by me, looking appalled at his friends as he wiped his cheeks dry.

"I am shocked at you. At all of you… Never did I state anything of the sort that she wasn't worth it." the hero spoke, confidently, despite the leftover brokenness in his voice.

"But Felix, this Guardian…" Gene tried to explain himself. "… we don't even know if she's telling the truth… and she decides to come now of all times right when Litwack's about to close up shop?"

"I am in no state or mood to argue the point." Felix set his foot down. "Y'all weren't there but I believe she will hold her own end."

Ralph sighed, relaxing his massive fists. "… yeah. You also got Vanellope to go. Right?"

That was directed at me, for sure, so I humbly stepped forward. "It's true. She met up with the Racers yesterday and they are there, right now, waiting for you. I waited until all of you were ready. You have every right to fear me, you're all free to question anything. I came to you last because I was told of what happened." I painfully gazed at Felix who nodded at me as he fought hard too. "As much magic as I have, things still happen beyond my control. If I had known… I would've been here then. Mark my words."

Felix looked at me, in shock. "R-really?"

"I wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell you…" I had hoped this wouldn't cause more upset. "…because I honestly don't know if it's possible."

Felix's eyes were the size of ping-pong balls. "Wh-what a-are you getting at, ma'am?"

"I… I intend on finding Hero's Duty," I told them the one thing I wanted to keep secret. The entire tavern went nuts. "The very machine that Litwack plugged in. The one you met her in."

Felix had to take a step back, holding a hand to his mouth. "You are actually serious."

"Yes. But it's not certain…" I sadly replied. "Because of that I didn't— I didn't want to tell you. Especially now… at least not until I knew for sure."

Felix straightened, crossing his arms, having that scorn in his eyes once more. "Well then, I'm afraid that is a 'no can do' attitude around here, my lady."

"But Felix," I tried to interject until he held a hand up to shush me.

"I have been digging for this possibility for months. Tammy would do the same for me… If what you say is true then… Please, let me join you."

I blinked at the gutsy hero. Honestly, this was one thing I did not expect on this mission. Bambi actually smiled.

"Very honorable, but with all due respect, there is a potential danger." he included.

"You state that it isn't for sure. That I believe is true. But I need to know. I am coming along with you."

"Felix, you can't." Gene tried to change the hero's mind.

"My mind's made up." Felix dismissed the Mayor. "Tamora would do the same. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

With that said, he stood between me and Bambi. Ralph looked taken aback but even he smiled at this.

_That's Our Felix_  
_Right There. _


	4. The Doorway

Back in the Enchanted Realm, a single Guardian always kept themselves surrounded by a band of highly trusted and trained comrades. Some of which would come and go but they would be more than happy to join the ranks when need be. They were called Tamers, respectfully. One of them happened to be my true husband back in this world, who would do anything within his power to be there to fight. They were true to that title when their own presence brought a sort of peace to a gruff fight, especially to me when I may or may not be in a good state of mind. They were like a Queen's knights in shining armor, although these knights came from truly humble beginnings. My beloved, Quasimodo and Bambi were two examples of this.

The Pure of Heart, when all together, helped Evil Forces to stay back and it was as if they feared this pure magic. Felix and Ralph, I could sense that they had it. Purity rested inside anyone throughout these realms, big or small. Dark Forces despised this and would often try to manipulate these individuals when given the chance… which was where I would come in. Despite the grief, I was able to sense this calming, loving purity from those two. It was the reason why I was feeling so patient with everyone tonight. They had no idea that magic existed here as well, as long as one knew where to find it.

Felix though was yet to learn what this decision entailed, with my help on the subject. For what it was worth though, as long as he and Tamora were reunited, I had a great amount of hope. A potential Tamer was something honorable when done right. For now, earning his trust was a promising start on this mission. After that small moment, Felix got his strength back. Those heartbroken words he said about himself weren't really true. If he was a Tamer deep down, he was far from weak. The fact that he held firm for three whole months was something to reckon with.

This took a great deal to learn during my trials and learning while protecting Paris, France, as being one of my first missions that was being threatened by one known enemy, all thanks to one's own actions that had her focus solely on the lowly city. At the time, there was only one Tamer and it was a struggle to keep my human mind in check. There were a few scares where I had almost killed my beloved because of it. One of the reasons why I thought I knew how this hero felt, despite the bad timing…

There was a great deal to learn.

* * *

Soon enough, out in the cold, empty Central Station, we were the last to gather when the time was right. It was a painful amount of time, even I was downright nervous but the time came when I had to show them some proof of my words, which sat, asleep, at the very end of the circuit, neatly placed at the center of this metal wall. It was a golden frame, that looked like it was taken from a massive museum painting. The only difference was that it was solid gold. At its center though, there was nothing but the wall on the other side. Bambi entered first and looked at the group for them to come in. For them, it was certainly something out of the ordinary that glimmered so brightly that they could hardly look away from it.

"What is this…?" Gene was first to speak.

"This is our door." I calmly answered. "… to where I live basically. From there, there are so many opportunities that suit better than, let's say, just existing for some strange player whenever a quarter is paid. Where we're going is the Magic Kingdom. No screens, no controls… You're all free."

"This is kind of scary, to be honest with ya…" Ralph lightly chuckled, coming up to the sleeping frame, cautiously touching it.

Felix was a little frightened as well, but he was just as helpless as his fellows, including Tapper in this scenario and finally convinced himself to approach this alien object. With all due respect though, the golden frame was very beautiful. It shimmered just as brightly as the magic hammer on his person. It was neatly created with care and precision. The closer he got, Felix was able to make out all kinds of shapes, of animals and plants dancing around as if on a woodland path. This was a hint of things to come.

"I know," I replied, softly.

Even with this uncertainty, Felix was holding out strongly to my promise. Granted, this was very heavy to take in and Felix gathered his thoughts for a moment. First thing was to make sure everyone was accounted for. As far as they were concerned, there was nothing left for them here.

"I always believed it was always worth it to try something new. But never have we ever thought of anything like this." Felix softly spoke, frightened yet eager. Sweeping a glove over the gold image of a buck in mid-prance. "Oh, my land…"

Gene had to keep his distance with this being the first time he had ever seen this, along with the rest of them. Remarkably, he hid behind Bambi who kindly didn't recoil at the action. Seeing that nothing was happening to his fellows, finally took a few steps closer.

"This is certainly a good time to bid goodbye to this place…" the Stag stated as his golden collar began to change just as the frame did.

"Guh, so many memories here," Ralph found this harder than he thought.

"Too many," Felix got a bit choked up. "I am almost too afraid to know what we'll see."

I sorrowfully looked at them, as this swirling light took over the heart of the frame, having them all step back in such surprise. It was almost too alluring to these first-timers, who were almost ready to change their minds. Yet again, there was nothing left for them here, at the now desolate, lonely old Litwack's Arcade, with a huge Lease sign at the front. Whatever will greet them on this morning, it would surely be one of the most newest Game Starts they would ever have.

_It was what Tamora would have wanted. For him to be brave for her… It was a hope he had to keep alive for now. This was just a beginning~_


	5. Shattered

It had been a great many months on these missions, only to make this world a better place amidst all the rage from common enemies. Maleficent was on the prowl and was relentless when it came to even more potential heroes coming onto 'her' terrain, as it were. As if she had any true power there at the end of the day, with us keeping her rage at bay. Lust for power laid thick in the Magic Kingdoms, just as it was in the modern era. That never changed. She knew the penalty if she ever tried to touch innocent people with her dark magic, out of spite or whatever reason. She had her own spies around sometimes, so I had to keep a sharp eagle eye for any disturbances as my plan would go forward. Her taunts would come forward, privately… They were not like every day, civil conversations.

_"Quite a simple lot. I would assume they would be 'your' type of people."_

_"People who you can't abduct, control or intimidate. That must be hard for you."_

_"So you bring them all to the Keep, from where I am to this day barred. That lad, whose head you filled with hope… You consider it wise to have him come with you on this… love quest?"_

_"I know your game, Mistress. You know he has it, don't you? Same with Hawkins, Quasimodo… Our team… A force you can't oppose, you seek to keep us small. You know what it means should you come between me and those we give our lives for…"_

_"After all, if it wasn't for Yen Sid's warning… they would all be left to become dust in that place, as soon as it closed. Nothing left for them. With you never knowing they ever existed. You cannot protect everyone forever. Neither you, Meaghan and Sarah, all of you. That little hero…"_

_"Try any trick on him or his friends, you will taste my cold talons…"_

_"How fiery. Mind if I let him know on a few things? Or have Quasimodo assume the worst? You know how influential I can be…" came a shrill chuckle._

* * *

While the place was usually lit up slightly, the entire atmosphere of the place went cold and dim, as if some kind of fog had fallen through. That threat was nowhere near empty when right in my peripheral, I saw Felix suddenly pull his hand away from the frame as if it burned him.

A curtain of cold, honest fear came over his blue eyes. A green shade dared to intrude those blue irises, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone's gasps and cries of concern all died away from him. _He felt as if he was dreaming… To him, he was suddenly all alone. As he tried to look around, in a panic, a voice suddenly stopped him.  
_

_"Well, well, aren't you a sight."_

_"M-My land! Wh-who are you…?"_

_"Only a fellow fairy here to welcome the new hero into our midst…"_

_There before him and he had to look straight up at the face of this extraordinarily tall woman, fair and dark. Her robes draped so far behind her that they painted the cold floor black, like a moonless sky. A sharp, smile formed on her rose red lips as she gracefully stroked along the orb of her golden staff. Her might was a little too much for the small repairman as he had to backtrack, naturally taking his hammer in hand._

_"Oh posh, no need to be afraid. I am simply a humble ally, here to share some wisdom."_

_"Y-you know Miss Cassandra? She n-never mentioned anyone else…"_

_"It would seem she hasn't mentioned many things, dear boy. She made you a promise. A promise for husband and wife to be reunited once again."_

_His expression appeared muddled at those words, as well as sorrowful._

_"Th-that she did, ma'am, though we're not… entirely sure…"_

_"A Guardian should be sure. Wouldn't you agree? As you and your many friends have reached the end of this road, it would be appropriate to begin anew…" the brilliant woman motioned to the now desolate, empty and dark corridor of this once active circuit. "Of course, you would trust this… woman with your adopted children. Your family, those you grew to know."_

_"There is nowhere else for us to go… She's proven it to me."_

_"Oh, had she…? By simply comforting you. My boy, once a game is taken, it is all simply erased, seized to be. A truth and warning you all lived by."_

_"I-I just… I need to know."_

_"Allow me to show you."_

* * *

She dared to even aim that staff of hers at him. Felix looked so stunned and dreary… Then scared, as his eyes were overcome with this strange green glow. Ralph had no idea what was going on with his friend, but this was nothing like anything before. Vanellope's glitch was more normal than this. That dreariness came off as purely eerie.

"What have you done to him!? Felix!?" Ralph nearly choked as he ran to his friend.

"It's someone else's magic~" Bambi had to add, allowing the giant a chance to snap the hero out of that magical grasp. The more help, the better… This would seem to be a test. "Someone's been angered."

"Tell 'em to leave him alone!" Ralph panicked, protectively having his arms around his friend, whose only response was backing against him and shutting his eyes in fear, trapped in this forced nightmare. Worst came to worst when a solitary tear ran down his cheek. "Felix! Wake up!"

I was beyond livid and it forced everyone back when I began to change as well. Every time I felt that instinct and rage rise within me, it showed in my irises in the form of pure gold and amber. My plumage begged to show beneath my clothing as I ran to them. I took Felix by the hand and gently had him look at me.

_You act like an honorable enemy, but you just adore causing unnecessary pain. By God, Maleficent, I will hurt you for this…_

"Everyone. Through the mirror. **_Now_**." I ordered, mustering all the magic I had. I could hear Maleficent's cruel cackle.

They were too stunned to argue this time, hearing that until Bambi stomped loud, beginning to usher them through. I bestowed one kiss to Felix's head and the anguish I saw in him gently lessened, he fell weak in Ralph's arms. I looked at the tearful Wrecker.

"Ralph, trust me. Once we get him through, her spell will break. Get him through the mirror…"

He had no choice, but he held his friend close as the last of the game community all ran in. Together, last but not least, we jumped through into a new, vast place… The grand corridor of a castle. The guard, the nurses, the Queen had all been waiting for something to happen as they all ran forward to the mighty one obviously holding someone bombarded by a Dark Spell. As soon as the mirror they passed through shut down and fell asleep, Ralph stayed kneeled, seeing Felix's face relax, finally…

"Felix? B-buddy...? Please, wake up~" the poor Wrecker softly begged.

"He will..." I reassured, mournful, yet allowing my magic to come out through my hand as I swept it over the handyman's head.

"This was not supposed to happen..." I said, hoping to soothe whatever cruel vision that Fairy had bestowed, to gentle dreams.

Ralph hugged him until finally… a sign of life when he began to open his eyes.

"Aw~" Felix moaned, dizzy. "Jiminy, jam~ My achin' head…"

"Felix!? You okay!?" Ralph stammered.

"You're all right, Felix." I sighed in relief.

Finally, he opened his eyes all the way, revealing no trace of that awful green glow. Bright and riddled with shock, they scanned where he was, beside that sleeping mirror. But this time, they were somewhere else new entirely.

"I think I'm…" he started, being let down. "… What h-happened to me…? I had the worse nightmare."

"It was very much a nightmare." I tried to hide the pain in my voice. "… Felix, I am so sorry. Someone was very angry that I was helping all of you. Let's say she wanted to pay a visit…"

"Th-that fairy? I can't believe what she showed me... I-I can't-"

"She cast a spell on you. Telling you things that aren't really true… Her name is Maleficent. Everyone, she is no friend. She acts like one, but she aims to hurt others… Even to try and hurt someone like you…"

"I was in Hero's Duty. I tried to get to Tamora but she couldn't hear me…" Felix's voice choked up. "Everything was beginning to get so dark. I couldn't see her or her troops… But then, you came… You brought her to me…" he then looked up to me, with restored hope. "That Fairy, boy … was she mad for some reason…"

That kiss added something to keep her at bay. I was glad it helped.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal, buddy! I never have seen anything like that."

"Knowing ya'll, I was certain to be okay." Felix finally smiled, whose words held so much merit after that kind of assault. "Thanks, brother… Thanks, Cassandra… I don't know where we'd be without you."

"She stepped out of line," I mentioned, livid. "She was not supposed to be there."

Felix noticed this rage and carefully took some steps forward. "Ma'am, you tried your hardest to save all of us. It took a crying while but you saved us…"

"I was going to prepare you. Needed to get you through before the worst would come… No one deserves her abuse, no one."

"I admit. I was pretty taken aback…" Felix tiredly expressed.

"Well, we're not letting that happen ever again." Ralph brought up, really ruffled up from that scare. "Glitchin' like that, that light in your eyes, there's no way you're goin' anywhere without me, Felix."

I was, without a doubt, deeply impressed by this~ this bravery shown only moments before leaving that circuit. Unfortunately, it all had to end like that. Lucky for us, we were prepared for the worst.

"Too right," Bambi spoke. "What a splendid display of courage, against something you hadn't known. Just tells us, Maleficent's magic can only go so far…"

"If only you didn't need to learn about her that way…" I mentioned. "I admit, I had the same thing done to me. Many of my friends had."

"Sure leaves a splitting headache…" Bambi added.

"I second that…" Felix took his hat off, rubbing the side of his head. "What a first impression… I-I saw her. Gave me quite the jolt."


	6. The Keep

It took a lot of grit and grime, mentally, just to not transform in front of those around me. As if they needed yet another scare. My mental power as I communicated with my sister, I began to feel coldhearted before I felt Meaghan again. After so long…

Deeply, I felt so much guilt, after not knowing every one of my sisters whereabouts, when all this would leave me dunderheaded. I knew a thing or two about calming spells, but then going back to what I said to the once homeless lot, with all the power I earned and learned, it was always about them finally finding a new purpose. It's always have been that way.

I fight with myself about these things, still with that feeling that I had to go it alone, just so to keep Quasimodo safe. As the nurses came forth towards the rattled game crew, mainly Ralph and Felix, I noticed him pulling out something on a chain from his under his uniform collar. It was hung on a chain, just two simple dog tags. Them, he grasped close to his chest as he was still working hard to catch his breath after basically being forced into a trance…. Right there, I knew.

I had a carved necklace of a rose around my neck… One Quasimodo made for me on my birthday. Those dog tags belonged to his wife….

What is a new life here when the one you loved was no longer there to be with you…? What was life here when you were the only one left alone while everyone else had their own happy endings?

There was the guilt coming at me, twice as sharp. If Calhoun and her crew were no longer out there, I was going to do my best for him as times got tough. I had to try, whether he was willing at this point to join us or not.

The nurses came forth with concern, as an array of animals, even deer came much to their surprise. Ralph was close to smashing a fist down at them until Felix had to stop him by tapping his hand away.

"Ralph!?"

"Oh come on~!"

"As if they'd run up and attack us… Brother, they're here to help."

"It is true, please! Tell us what happened…" a Doe asked.

Meanwhile, Queen Minnie had come to me as I had a time trying to calm down. I had to hide for a second the moment I saw that my arm was flexed and feathers started to sprout. Once I took a deep breath, the claws appearing sunk back into my fingers and the plumes sunk back in.

"My, my Cassandra, all of you look like you all were caught up in a cyclone…"

"Your Highness, I should have warned them, but she made a deal with me. A deal that she would never intrude on rescues." I spoke, all tensed up. "Even to pull that stunt…"

"Maleficent finds immense joy in the suffering of others. In doing so to them, she does to you. You can't let her make you question yourself, dear. You brought them safely here…"

"Since Meaghan went off, I haven't been doing as well as I could. Then she had to make an impression!" I sarcastically spouted. "… on the most vulnerable person we have."

"What needs to be done now is for them to rest. Maleficent's magic cannot reach here."

"I know… She doesn't want more Tamers gaining up on her. But what does she expect? Us to bow down…? Felix, he… I don't know how, but he got back up real fast."

"Perhaps he truly had to know who we were up against? Learning the power of an enemy, it certainly made you the wiser…" Minnie sorrowfully pointed out.

That shut me up. I was able to fight through her schemes because I went through those things, constantly. I knew her curve balls right from the get go. It took a royal beating to get stronger as we went, but I really didn't want that for Felix. Not again.

"A-all due respect, Your Majesty… I wish with all my heart to always protect others from that. The look on his face, that curse visible in those eyes~ She chose to torture him about the love he lost… Quasimodo had been through the exact same thing… Five times… And then she does that to…piss me off."

Minnie rested her hand along my back. "You hold so much rage, even now. You've pulled through, time and time again. You were thanked by this young man, his entire world, you saved. You've succeeded. And had brought forward more brave hearts against her."

"She's mad that I'm doing my job." I sadly smiled. "She has slaves, but no friends…" I mutter before looking back at the gathering behind us. "… Back in that arcade, I felt the same presence Quasimodo and Robin resonate, when they're near me." 

After some thought, it hit me. Maleficent's afraid.

"My name is Mina…" spoke one of the only Does among them that stayed. "I'll be your personal guide this morning."

"Another deer…" Gene grumbled, much to Felix's dismay.

"Now, now, let's not be rude."

"You're quite relaxed even after getting your brains scrambled back there— This was a bad idea from the start," he whispered. 

"We'd all be stuck in that Station…" Ralph brought up.

"My sincere apologies, Mina." Felix stepped up to the kindly nurse as he took his hat off, in greeting. "It seems that some of us are still tense."

"That's quite all right," the green-eyed doe lightly laughed. "Our King has promised you all your own rooms, prepared for you to stay for as long as you like. This is a home for you, along with the many who had come here before you,"

"You're so very kind, ma'am…" the appreciative Felix warmly replied, hopefully glancing up at Ralph who rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Hey, I ain't complainin'."

Even as they were being guided away, another member of the Day Guardian's team was allowed in as soon as he heard of the news of one enemy's fondly greeting. He always had his bow and arrows on his person and he knew every corner of this Keep. There within the main foyer, there was a whole gathering of breathless short townsfolk. But behind that mirror was the Queen herself, speaking with his dear friend, Cassandra.

"By jove, ma'am… Thought another wave was gonna come…"

"Robin!" I gave a deep sigh of relief, hugging the fox with all I had.

"Ah~ can't get rid of us that easy, Lady."

"Such perfect timing, Robin. I hope your journey was a calm one?" Minnie asked.

"Oh, the contrary, very calm. A good set of wings would have sufficed." he joked.

"You sly thing~ We got through it though."

"Who was the one who received said greeting?"

"His name is Fix-It Felix. And his partner, Wreck-It Ralph got quite the scare." I mentioned. "Individuals all once confined in computer programs. It would seem that your fighting spirit goes beyond this world…"

"Ah~ As usual the dinginess cannot stand a spit of sunlight, so it proceeds to snuff it out even though the rays are too strong to hide."

"Quite a strong one to handle it a first time… The Wizard might want to pay a visit…" Minnie mentioned.

"Now that I am feeling my sisters are close again, I think this is holding up strongly. One thing I can check off the checklist is that they have a chance at life again. I have a promise to uphold, but it looks like we have temporary recruits."

"How simple it is to have more spots open… Always."


	7. The Twilight Champion

_**Meaghan's POV: The Twilight Guardian**_

_And sent._

I laid back to massage my eyes as I sent the final email to my professors. Looking at the clock, emotionless as it was, I saw it was one o'clock. In the morning. Oh, how I wanted to rage! My sleep schedule had gone askew for the past few days, and I was seriously suffering for it.

That said, I wasn't always upset by this. In these few days, I was able to catch up with a few friends that I hadn't spoken to in forever. Casey was the first, and it seemed that life was treating her well. She was out of school and living her best life on the other side of the country. Sarah was happy gem hunting and renovating her humble abode. I was more than truly happy for them. I, myself, was taking the spring semester off of school. I didn't want to, but the need was exceedingly strong. I thought that perhaps if I took this break, I'd be more refreshed and more motivated to graduate, so here I was.

Truth be told, when I spoke with the ladies again, I felt fine, then slowly I began to feel terrible. They were the only Guardians fighting against the looming darkness in the Magic Kingdom, and I had forgotten all about that life, even when I was so eager to become one of them in my high school days. I forgot all about Mickey, Minnie, Yen Sid, Quasi, Jim… Damn it. I even forgot about _her._

She, the Mistress of All Evil, was determined to see all things good fall before her. Ruthless, cunning, she was the embodiment of the darkest, coldest night. How could I ever have forgotten her very existence? She nearly offed us on multiple occasions, and her tricks were no laughing matter. She was almost as manipulative as-

No, I wasn't ready to think of that again. Even if I wasn't, though, a certain someone really wanted to see me suffer. She came to me as I was setting up to go to bed. Her timing, much to my chagrin, could not have been more impeccable.

The living room went dark to give way to fog rolling in, ankle-high. From the shadows, said Mistress took her time to approach me, her yellow eyes glowing, gazing into my own blue pair. I didn't know really how to take this. I was supposed to be scared, but I honestly felt… nothing, as that was scary in itself.

"You know, it can be unhealthy to leave thoughts unfinished." Her smile was alluring, yet sinister. Some things just never changed.

I laughed with both sarcasm and genuine humor. "Y'know, Maleficent , nothing you say or do could do me any worse than my own personal anxieties."

"Even so," she continued, "surely you're aware of your abandonment to the kingdom you sought to protect?"  
"Again, I know. Don't have to tell me twice." _Where was she getting at with this?_

"Does this mean you do not care what happens to your friends and allies, little dog?" She grinned. "Or perhaps you were too busy getting hurt and being mournful to even bother making them a top priority?"

That really struck a chord with me, and not pleasantly so. It made my skin cold and cover in goosebumps, and she took great delight in it.

"Wow, you're shallow, Maleficent. Let me guess, you saw what you needed to try and roast me?" I chuckled lowly, almost scoffing. "I make fun of myself daily. There's nothing you could say to make me feel any worse."

"Is that right?" Maleficent removed her hand from the orb on her staff and from it came an swirling image as large as the Magic Mirror.

It projected the Day Guardian, Casey, and what looked like a plethora of short townspeople. Among the population looked like Ralph and Fix-It Felix. It would certainly explain why I hadn't heard from her lately. Wait a second… what happened to Felix? He looked like he was just spooked! My brows furrowed as I brought my gaze back to the Mistress. She looked absolutely shameless as she admired her handiwork.

"What did you do to them? Is Casey harmed?"

"No, not quite yet, my dear," she replied, malice dripping from her tongue. "As for the hammer-wielding one, I simply welcomed him. Nothing more."

"That's a bold-faced lie, and you know it! Where are they?" My patience was wearing thin with every word she spoke.

"They've returned to the Magic Kingdom, I promise you. That said, even if you were to return, no one would remember you. Especially with your current appearance and mindset. You've changed, Meaghan. Who would be convinced that you're still the Twilight's champion?" I was absolutely speechless against how frank she was in that moment.

Saying no more, she lifted a part of her dark robe and spun it around her, making her disappear into the night and my living room, lit once more.

I was left alone in the apartment to wonder and wander, to think about what all I saw. She, to an extent, was right, though. I did change. No longer was I the naïve little miss that they may remember me as. If anything, I probably knew too much about the world around me. I sure as hell wasn't the same size as I used to be, not that they'd care about that. Would they truly not recognize me, though? What if they didn't want me back? Would I only help in bringing the darkness to the kingdom?

_Oh, come on, Meag, _I thought. _You're over-thinking this. They need you out there. Surely, you can be useful as you once were. Get out there and make her shove it where the sun doesn't shine!_

It was then that I decided to take matters into my own hands. I needed to join the fight.

With a lack of hesitation did I run upstairs to my bedroom, put on a pair of the nearest shoes, and step in front of my closet door. It had been so long since I entered into the kingdom, and while I didn't feel ready to go, I took in a deep breath anyway and allowed my mind to clear. I envisioned the castle blessed by the sun's rays, the serenity of its inhabitants, and the utmost need to be among them. I began to count.

_One._ The desire to see everyone's faces again was motivating me. I took another breath.

_Two. _The desire to make new memories, the feeling of pride at the idea of winning the war for good… I craved them with every fiber of my being. Another breath.

_Three._ I threw open the closet door and jumped, not thinking of anything else as I fell from the sky.


	8. Master Yen Sid

**_Casey's POV: The Day Guardian_**

Unlike my Guardian sisters, I rarely would set foot back in my room back home… The last time I went to check in, everyone was gone and the place remained desolate. I was so close to selling my apartment because I hardly lived there anymore. I was a married woman, no longer a part of that modern, dull society. I was married to a man who valued me and fought with me when he too could have gone his own way to fulfill his own dreams. I would look back countless times, remembering the days when I wanted to work for Disney, being among one of their great animators. Yet I was far from that kind of profession. I adored children. I went to college for child development in hopes of landing somewhere but it never happened.

Before that fateful night when we were invited into this whole other plane of existence, I never could find my place… Once I stepped through to the Magic Kingdom, everyone I came by stuck by me. Whereas there, no one did. Other than the family I loved to support, both parents who are currently in their well-earned retirement. They are the true reason I ever visit home now. I didn't want them here since Maleficent was so adamant in her plan to conquer. At least in their current spot, they were safe and happy. I got to hand it to them though, the day Quasimodo met the in-laws, the two were in quite a shock. That had to be one of the funniest moments, if not the most stressful nights of my life. He said going up front and personal with a magistrate giving injustice was far more stressful than an in-law meeting, but we agreed to disagree on that.

Knowing the full length of marriage though, I felt total heartbreak for the dear widower. At least I hope that wasn't a fact to prove later. If I was to keep my word to a T, I had to go back to Litwak's to search for this place Gene spoke of. Dream Arcades. I had to have a word with Yen Sid today, and it would be crucial should Meaghan get back in action. I needed a firm word with her as well… That had to wait because time was no friend when there was an uprise in a Kingdom being scathed. I felt her presence yet her location was unknown to me. All I knew was she was no longer in the modern era. First thing was first… I had no time to rest, no time to hesitate. I took it upon myself to go straight to that workshop.

* * *

It was only earlier that morning before when he received word of his wife's return back to the Magic Kingdom, during the hours of the night, no doubt. Quasimodo had been on the edge of madness wondering about where she would turn up. Keeping up with so much distraction to keep her off of his mind was near impossible and wound up costing him sleep on top of it. He did his duties as the most trustworthy bell ringer as well as his own carpenter shop, but during these long weeks, it had been hard.

Her line of work, of putting her life on the line, used to be the bane of his existence ever since he discovered the key thing that kept her sane. Not only her life, but her mind would go blank as she would literally become something feral. Had she not want him around simply because… sure, she tried to stab him through on… several occasions. But with this being gone for weeks, months on end with no word at all, was without a doubt, maddening.

Despite those anger problems, she was a loving woman, who would always go out of her way for the well being of others. Even though she was the most dangerous Guardian and was a force to reckon with. The moment that letter came, there were tears shed and he had to get along before the sun would rise. He mounted his pony, Fidele, after making sure that his shop was locked up and the monks were notified of one of his common absences. 

Being one of the highest ranking Tamers though, unlike anyone else in Paris, he had an advantage. With one necklace with a single enchantment given, he was able to access a portal that was only a couple of hours away in the outskirts. The letter was folded neatly into his coin purse as he rode on. Its words were reassuring but very cryptic, making the Parisian town's peace become eerier than just mere coincidence.

_Dear Quasimodo Frollo,  
I have the greatest news after a long while that your wife, Cassandra Frollo has finally made her safe return. You had been aware that she had ventured away to a foreign plane that caught our attention when Maleficent's threat had spread farther than anticipated._

_Upon her request, your presence is finally required.  
During the trek back through one of my Mirrors, Maleficent viciously attacked one of the rescued, breaking our short-lived peace treaty with her. No one was harmed, but the entire capital has been shaken due to this and the lack of our fellow Guardians for these prolonged months._

_You and your fellows, Robin Hood, Bambi, Dreamer, and Captain Barbossa are required to be at my workshop precisely at dusk, tomorrow night to discuss ranking arrangments for future missions._

_Be safe on your journey, dear lad. My magic is with you all._

_Sincerely Yours  
~ Master Yen Sid_

_PS. Just be aware that this is just the quiet before the storm._

* * *

Ranking arrangement only had one meaning and it was a rarely used term. When it came to battling alongside a Guardian, each Tamer had their own ranking, according to the physical and/or magical abilities they had, just so to keep things at an even balance. So it sparked Quasimodo's curiosity about this meeting being about introducing new Tamers. Simply put, he had to pray for the unfortunate one who had to be the brunt of that Dark Fairy's taunts.

Fidele pressed on, knowing this trip was going to take a couple of hours, but during this time precisely, at the Wizard's Workshop…

I let myself in through the thickened wooden door. On the inside, there was an array of different mirrors, some of which were dangling from the ceiling, wide and empty before I peered up into one seeing my husband come close on horseback. I could allow myself to breathe again…

"Master?"

"Why, why, my dear. Welcome, Cassandra…" came a deep, deep, silky voice from the center of this ornate room as he swept his hand over this fantastic orb, falling asleep quietly after a green image vanished in plain sight.

"I-… I need to talk to you." I said after a tense deep breath, gathering what I wanted to say.

"As your Tamers all gather for tomorrow night's meeting, it is a rather pleasant time to talk. Come."

I was too upset to sit down with him but disobeying a mentor was worse than talking back, so I took his offer. We sat by a beautiful window niche that overlooked the sparkling town below.

"You know everything, I take it, sir?"

"Indeed, my dear… But it all remains the same."

"She broke the treaty… I was a fool to think that we rubbed off on her. We fought her for so long."

"You are fully dedicated to this place. There is no greater honor than to have someone they could look up to, who would do anything for their happiness. Of course, she would feel threatened. That young man…"

"… did not deserve it." I cut him off. "Same with the Queen! Okay, sure, perhaps he should know, but not like that."

"Things go beyond our control, love. This regret that you feel will hinder your strength against her and if you are not careful, so will your team's strength be hindered. You spared so many lives during these past long weeks. By tomorrow's sundown, if he is still willing, he will taught everything he needs to know. What his wife will know, in due time."

It was as if I was smacked in the face. I looked at him, with my mouth agape.

"Wait, whoa whoa…. I see what you did there." I furrowed at him, fighting back some nervous laughter. "… you know something."

"I have been keeping track of you, I have heard every conversation even though my protective spells couldn't reach out that far out. So… I did a little bit of poking into the future."

Tears began to sting my eyes as overjoy flooded my heart. "Master! I can't believe— She's out there? Tamora Calhoun is out there!?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"As Gene as stated, Dream Arcades is actually one of Litwak's trade partners and he had sold it, rather than disposing of it."

Everything I heard though was all just word of mouth back there but only was concerned about one fact. No character was truly sure about anything, only living in fear or what could or might be. Yen Sid rose from his seat, neatly pouring a small cup of tea before handing it to me.

"By tomorrow morning after they have rested, I will speak with our newcomers, just the same. As for Tamora… be here by sundown. Do not yet speak of this yet until we are ready, yes? Especially when the Twilight Guardian has found her way again."

"Meaghan?" I looked up at him. I learned to trust what I felt but I was so close to assuming the worst at times.

"Ready your wings, my dear. We have only begun."


	9. Washed Up In Corona

_**Meaghan's POV: The Twilight Guardian**_

The sun was at its highest and the skies, cloudless in Corona. All of its subjects were taking advantage of this weather before the upcoming cold front, so the streets and markets were absolutely bustling with chatter, folk music, and children capitalizing on their youth. The castle in the middle of the island glistened as the many windows reflected the warm rays from outside and stood strong on its foundations. Corona itself could not have looked more lovely than it did at this very moment.

Within the castle entrance filled with purple tapestry, the echoed sounds of a whistle rang. Its owner had just returned from teaching the guards another lesson on how to catch a thief. As it's been said, "It takes one to catch one." Or, was it worded differently? The man couldn't care less, so long as those he taught were doing well enough and keeping the island-kingdom safe.

He was ready to relax, in all honesty. Over the past month, since news of Maleficent's assault on the Magic Kingdom, King Frederic, the Captain of the Guard, and Eugene's top priority was to secure Corona's borders and prepare the soldiers for what could possibly happen to them, as well. It wasn't a secret to anyone what happened, and word traveled quickly among all the realms. As diligent as the men were, even they felt the need to rest every now and again. Did that mean they would?

No. They couldn't afford to in these dire times. Someone had to be there to plan, to sound the call, and to command the masses.

The young brunette's whistling filled the halls and caught the attention of His Majesty. The King's ice blue eyes met with Eugene's own brown eyes; his expression was serious with a hint of gladness.

"Ah, good morning, Eugene," he greeted. "How were the guards in the Captain's absence?"

He acknowledged the greeting with a nod. "They were fine, mostly. I think they were more worried about 'She Who Can't Be Mentioned'," he replied with the equivalent of air quotations. "How long is Cap going to be away for? Military meetings can't be easy to keep short."

The taller of the two sighed, looking down for a moment. "Until he returns. I cannot predict for how long the realms' representatives will be in discussion. I can most certainly understand the soldiers' concerns; however, we cannot ignore the threats. Even with the Day Guardian helping, we must also do our part to ensure everyone has a future."

"Speaking of the Day, " spoke Eugene, "Word is that she came back yesterday from a successful rescue mission. The folks she brought back are supposedly okay, save for a minor mishap."

"A mishap?" The King's brows raised, almost afraid to hear the details.

Before either male said anything further, a set of doors opened from deep within the palace followed by the sound of bare feet running as fast as they could carry whom they were attached. A small, young woman with the longest blond hair made no shortage of speed as she paved the way past the two men. Behind her was another woman with short, grey-black hair, trying to keep up with the former.

"Rapunzel, wait!" the latter female cried out. "Raps!"

The look of panic in both women urged the King and his son-in-law to follow them outside, where they saw something most unheard of… and down right terrifying.

* * *

Well, it wasn't the Magic Kingdom like I hoped, but Corona, the kingdom of the sun and crown, was just as lovely. My fall, however, was not quite as graceful. I was dropping altitude with insane speed. Below me was ocean water deep enough to swallow me whole before I could resurface for air, and there was nothing on either side of me to slow down or halt my descent towards probable demise. If there was a time and place for Murphy's Law to apply best, it was there and then. Needless to say, I felt doomed.

I could see in the distance hordes of townsfolk clotting the bridge like arteries as I made my way downward. They looked pretty frightened as a whole, not that I blamed them. I was just as scared! While husbands held their wives and guarded their children's visions, passenger boats filled with multitudes of armor-clad men were deployed and attempting to make their ways toward my potential crashing spot.

As fast as they were, though, I was still falling faster. As I neared the water's surface, I began to panic and flail in hopes of saving myself. I hadn't casted spells other than transforming into my beast form, period, so I was already shite out of luck. I couldn't even hear myself swear aloud as I plummeted deep into the ocean blue, pain surging through my entire body.

Everything stung, but my head was especially pounding in the presence of the cool, wet abyss I was in. My nose and the back of my throat felt the absolute worst because I had accidentally inhaled the salty water, mush to my dismay. I allowed a moment or two to pass before I forced myself to open my eyes and let out a bubble of air. I had to know which way I was facing versus which way I needed to go. The bubble, similar to a moth's attraction to a lamp, skirted past my left cheek, almost kissing it as it floated towards the surface. With that question answered, I extended my arms and legs against my body's wishes and made the turn leftward and upward.

* * *

"There she is!"

"Hoist her up!"

"When we get back on land, someone bring a towel and spare clothes!"

The guards wasted no time as they pulled the drenched female out of the water and returned to shore. Two of them accompanied her when they realized she was having some difficulty walking on her own. She protested at first in the form of minor squirming, but even she seemed to know that she needed some form of assistance and allowed them. Other guards urged the bystanders to flee from the coast and bridge so that all of the boats could dock; they obeyed, but not without something to gossip about later.

By the time the citizens left the area, the bare-footed blond, Rapunzel, had finally arrived on the coast, her best friend and family following closely behind her. Her green orbs surveyed the immediate area before finally falling on the assisted female, who was in such unusual attire. Already, she knew this one wasn't from around here.

Eugene was clearly out of breath as he held out a hand while the other was on his chest.

"Blondie! At the very least, give us a chance to understand what's-" He looked up, seeing the wet woman held up by the two guards. "Oh."

His Majesty Frederic's eyes widened in shock and his mouth slightly agape before turning his head to them. "What happened here?"

The guards looked at each other before looking down at their current charge.

Rapunzel spoke for them, having seen the beginning of her descent from her bedroom balcony. "Dad, there was a opening in the sky and she jumped from it! It looked as though she opened a door, but most likely didn't anticipate the fall."

"Hmm…" With that said, King Frederic placed a hand to stroke his beard, lost in thought for a brief second. Undoubtedly, this was not common, and magic was rare in Corona, outside of his daughter's hair. He decided to make brief communication with this woman to see if she spoke the same language.

"Can you hear me, young lady?"

The woman looked up to meet his confident gaze. Her dark blond hair dripped heavily still, but he could very easily see a pained smile gracing her lips.

"Well enough, Your Highness, save for some water-logging."

"Very well." He turned to the guards with some relief to his face. "Take her to the interrogation chamber, and please return to your duties. I will be there shortly in the Captain's stead."

"Your Majesty," whispered the black-haired woman, "is that truly safe? What if she's an agent to her and after the destruction of Corona?"

Frederic took no time replying to the handmaiden. "We'll know in due time, Cassandra, but until then, Eugene and I will be the ones to question her. You have a duty already that needs performing."

Cassandra, with nothing more to say, lowered her head and bowed with a cautious glare towards the stranger. She then took Rapunzel by the wrist and guided the Princess back to her chambers, separating her from what Cassandra saw as a potential threat.


	10. Pure Hospitality

_**The Fix-It Gang's POV**_

The room that was offered was practically three times the size of a single home to them. They had to take a minute to just take it all in upon entering, spotting the ceiling that seemed to be as high as the sky that reached so far up that they had to crane their necks all the way. As the other townsfolk, all spread out, exploring, the one thing that captured Felix was the window. The soft jingling of that hammer caught Ralph's attention. With the curiosity of a child, it seemed, Felix hopped lightly onto the resting nook to look out after pressing the curtain aside. As if in an instant, the hero was taken by what he saw.

"...oh... my... Land..." he sighed before resting his head on his folded arms while looking down at all this height.

"I am blown away~" Ralph was a bit smacked at the sight of the sparkling city below. "This is no game world, isn't it...?"

Felix didn't answer. His shocked mind was too occupied. After a long moment though...

"I never would've thought this would ever happen..."

"You? You thought that...? You were the most chipper guy in the arcade." Ralph said before he was able to see Felix's gaze glisten. "...hey."

"I'll be fine..." he managed a smile, a genuine one. "It-it's only that~ Even though Niceland was all we knew, the fact that our own existence was in jeopardy, I never felt so scared in my life, for all of you, the kids without their mother. Golly, they seemed so much stronger than me... Gosh darn it, I'm proud of them..."

"Whoa, pal. I have to admit that I've never heard you talk this way, after all those years working with you. Even though you've changed, you were always a strong one, buddy. I never knew how you did it for all those years. I'm bettin' those Racers learned it from you and Tammy."

When Felix looked like he was genuinely touched by those words, the Wrecker was about to continue before there was a light tap on the huge double doors. "U-um... Felix?" Gene softly called after he opened the door.

"Papa Felix?" cooed a small voice of the pink Racer, Taffyta Muttonfudge. That coo made Felix turn all the way around to see her and the entire group of colorful young ones all slowly coming inside.

Naturally, Felix began to silently count all fifteen of these frightened little scamps after hopping down with the whole lot starting to crowd him, completely knocking him down with multiple hugs!

"Look at all of you! Oh! You're all here!" the Handyman's voice twisted strangely out of mere tears of joy. "Oh, my darlings! I have been worried sick!"

"We thought you'd never come back! Or if you even made it at all!"

"When they told us you came, we had to come to see you!" Rancis piped, catching the Handyman in one tight hug.

Ralph stayed back, quite relaxed to see all this happiness suddenly fall into the wide room. Despite all that chaos of losing everything, it seems that this was an easy step in another direction.

As to how it was meant to be for the entire Keep. A place for healing. As I had always found this place to be home, more than anything, besides our new place in Paris. As Guardian, I found where I belonged and had settled down, time and time again. Lately, that time of peace has been thrown far beyond our reach. That private conversation left me shaken, but truly happy to the point that I had to stay out of the newcomer's sight and earshot. I had so much energy from that, that I had to have a moment out in the great gardens after I had been told of one happy moment in the hospital wing.

Today was a day of waiting since my dearest had to be on his way and would be here shortly before I was to embark on my promised quest. I would be here waiting for him. But for the time being, I had my wings to spread.

I left the hallways to the winding paths and brooks until I came upon the clearest, widest spot in the garden. Robin has come along with me as we approached this one spot littered with wide armor, all fitted and created to suit a creature the size of a dragon. I had hope in my heart and relief after a long time of struggle and this day was too beautiful to stay cooped up.

I had been in this human way for many weeks with my new crew, as it were, I was a tad nervous about transforming again. I knew for a fact that this part of the garden was visible to all of the windows in the higher levels of the castle. I had only hoped this wouldn't frighten anyone but I had magic to keep in practice.

"Keep that chin up, dear lady," Robin spoke before I had to chance to glance up at the hospital windows. "I believe no one can truly see you this far."

"I know, Rob. I've been out of it for a while. Little do they know, but it's worth a shot."

As I prepared myself in a specific magical stance, I certainly had an audience. Of only a pair of blue eyes, of course. He had no heart to just sleep the hours away, after so much had happened, he chose to remain by that window. He wasn't alone, however.  
When the overly happy Racers came in, they talked and talked about the one woman who reminded them so much of the Sergeant when it was their turn to evacuate. That her promises were true since they were told they would see him again. Even though his thoughts were running him ragged, he couldn't help it when his eyes would droop. It was so hard to find peace like this, such as sleeping enough hours before the arcade would open. Only about four hours every night, for years…. So, this was almost too good to be true.

_Thank you, Cassandra… For everything._

Just before he was to nod off, however, he saw a brilliant glint of light flash far in the garden below. Believing that it was part of the sunrise, Fix-It Felix plum nodded out, blowing out like a candle right by the sunlit window… just as one of the kids came by to lay by his side. There was a hint of a smile on both of their faces.

Feeling the warmth of magic within my chest, I took a deep breath and once I rose my arms high, this heat just erupted, at first seeming like I was thrown into the heat of an oven. I shut my eyes as I felt my muscles tense and stretch, feeling the sting of plumes coming out in a full flush of feathers. A golden trail of a sun gold enchantment surrounded me as my entire form grew to the size of a house, becoming… not a giant, but into a giant, golden Eagle! The armor that laid in the grass suddenly flew onto my being as the enchantment began~ soon appearing, ready and fit on this new body.

The pain subsided, allowing me the comfort and strength of these great billowing wings beating against the cool air. Robin knew well to stay back as I would change. As soon as I opened my eyes again, revealing to him a brown, amber glare. I gave a great, shrill cry, with great pride that I was able to successfully change.

"Now there she is! As bright as the sun!" Robin cheered on, finally running close.

"Come along!" I brightly called out. "If we are to reunite husband and wife, I better get to some practicing~" I excitedly broke into a jump as he took hold of my leg, bravely hopping onto my back as I took flight into the morning sky.

With my emotions rising high, I began to firmly have hope again. Not far away from these grounds, there was one place where we, as a team, would practice battle strategies and kept our skills up to snuff. We haven't been there in ages, but this was an obstacle course of sorts. A place that our two newbies would have to be introduced to fairly soon. With them having a day of well deserved rest, and the gathering taking the day as well, I had some time to myself, for once. Mind as well use it wisely. If Meaghan was truly alive, I had to be ready for this.

I did a sharp dip by shutting my wings for only a second, I made a sharp, fast turn over a grassy dune that revealed a series of mounted rocks, with a series of targets hanging off of them. Robin merely walked off the end of my tail as soon as he readied his bow and hopped off and I caught him with the palm of my right foot. This was risky, but he trusted me, because those sleek, sharp, black talons were killer weapons.

"Watch the claws, miss…"

"I know! Sorry, Rob!"

"Not an issue, just gotta maneuver here, that atta do it!" the Fox winked as he aimed and shot a target as I quickly flew passed at top speed.

"So, these recruits who want to take part!" Robin began to talk, mid-practice, during the flight. "You know what skills they have!?"

"First off, the Wrecker named Ralph, he's hefty, a lot more than Quasi is. He may be ground level, taking on horseman and the like. Nothing aerial, like this! God forbid that but… This has to be settled… As for Felix… He's small as you."

"How grand!"

"And apparently quick on his feet, like you~ Can dodge shots… god, forbid… but he has one magical property. One golden tool that can heal injuries!"

"A healer!" Robin's eyes lit up. "Why I'll be, a healer would suit us well!"

"I know… after all the scares we've had! But he has to be willing. I'm not sure now! He's the sweetest thing you'd ever meet… We need to get him and his wife back together~ He doesn't know it yet, but the Master has a plan! Say nothing until I say so, Rob!"

"Eyes ahead!" Robin warned and I almost struck my wing on one of the rocks.

"Well, this isn't bad after four weeks off~" I laughed, nervously. "His wife though, she's a gun wielder. Knows a thing or two about battles. That much I know…"

"You are just a natural with making friends, love!" was the last thing I heard until I found a spot to land after that first wave of targets.

"You think so, Robin…? It took them a bit to let me in." I was able to speak softly as soon as I shut my wings.

"I firmly believe," he began outright climbing up onto my head. "…the one thing Maleficent can never stand are strong bonds. You trust in them as they trust in you, as I do. As Quasimodo always had… Who says that they might not… y'know, stick around?"

"I do and I don't want that." I lightly laughed. "What would I do without any of you? I'd be a wild thing lost in Prydain for all I know if it weren't for you guys. And as of this day, I have the feeling I'm not the only Guardian anymore… After all this time, I feel that normal beating in my heart."

"At ease, lass, at ease… Once we're all gathered once again, and as you fly, this sun will always shine."

"That fae hasn't knocked us down yet. Kingdoms still stand to this day. I think we can hold on a little longer…"

That was what I have always forgotten. One could only go on for so long… so feeling the need to be vulnerable at times like this was natural. I couldn't find it in me to stay mad anymore. Something happened to Meaghan, I knew that deep down. Would it be fear, anything back in the modern era could have grabbed her back. I too had nearly forgotten that place even existed. What if she was in need of help somewhere? Our gathering was tonight and I was sure the Master had many things going on besides our newest citizens.


	11. The Interrogation

_**Meaghan's POV: The Twilight Guardian**_

The trek up the stairs felt nigh a mile high, and if anyone knows me, I hate stairs with a burning passion.

By the time the guards and I made it to top, I was out of breath and my legs were gelatin, but I was able to move on my own again, at the very least. They still escorted me as we passed the numerous inmates locked behind bars. Some of them gave me rather disgusted looks, others stared in complacency. My escorts silently gave them all a look that said something along the lines of, "Mind your own business," and, sure enough, they did. As we turned our heads forward, I felt something tug in the pit of my stomach. It was… fluttering and light-feeling. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. So long that I didn't remember at first what it meant. I held my stomach with the thought that I was perhaps turning ill, and the guards took notice of my sudden discomfort.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I didn't know which one of the two asked, but I raised my hand up slightly.

"It's too soon to determine. Mind if I get back to you on that?"

They looked at each other once more. "We're almost at the chamber. Do you think you can hold on until we get there?"

I nodded honestly. "Yeah, it shouldn't be too obnoxious. Sorry to worry y'all both."

They gave me the strangest look, guessing that was from my dialect, and all three of us continued walking without further incident.

* * *

King Frederic had seen many things in his life, but never had he seen someone falling out of an opening from the sky. It bothered him very much that, by appearances alone, the woman was almost nonchalant in her reply back to him. Surely, she planned on arriving to the realm, but for what purpose he did not know. It was also a huge risk to be the one interrogating her. He, the King of all Corona, who had more than one mere person to take care of, who should have left it to someone else. But, no. He and his son-in-law were already so close to the interrogation chamber, and was not going to turn around now. He had his family, kingdom, and the other realms to think about. He wanted to eliminate any and all threats, no matter what it took.

"… Hey, Your Majesty?" Frederic's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the former thief at his side. The King glanced to his left, seeing the concerned Eugene's expression. "Uh, did you hear any of that?"

Frederic shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me, Son. I was lost in thought and heard nothing of what you said." His eyes were cast downward. "Could you please repeat what it was?"

The brunette was somewhat disheartened to the lack of an audience.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he replied. "It's probably not that important compared to the interrogation." A few moments of silence passed before Eugene spoke again. "What do you think of little Miss Ocean Blue?"

"I will withhold my thoughts until after we've spoken with her. I'm hoping for the best, but you can never tell these days." It was at the conclusion of his sentence that the chamber doors opened.

Before the men was the fair-skinned woman, now dry, with wave-curled, dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a slightly crooked nose with spectacles to match. She couldn't possibly have been older than twenty-five years of age. Moreover, she wore a large button-up top with a color he had never seen before. It was a combination of green and blue and well-saturated. Her pants were black, skintight, and plain, and her feet were adorned with nothing but a well-used pair of black flats; the left one was split open and exposed three of her toes. That said, she looked quite happy to see them and didn't seem as disoriented as they saw her before.

"Good day, King Frederic," she welcomed with a hint of nervousness, the kind that children would have when presenting a class project. "I want to thank you and the guards for getting me out of the water. Admittedly," she chuckled as she curtsied, "I haven't cast a spell in a few years, so it didn't go quite like how I wanted." Eugene stood in-between this woman and the King and examined her clothing in an attempt to figure out from where she came.

"You are most welcome, Miss…?" His Majesty raised a brow.

"Oh, please forgive me," the woman stammered, panicking as she hid her face with her hands, "I didn't mean to be rude! My name is Meaghan. Again, I'm terribly sorry, Sire."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the younger man commanded as he waved his hands in front of him, "no need to be that freaked out. We just want to talk."

"As do I," she, Meaghan, replied. "Perhaps you can help me?"

"Not without knowing why you're here and by what method," interjected the elder male, stoic as ever. "Magic is almost nonexistent in Corona, and you caused quite a scare among my people."

The female looked down, panic gone, but ashamed that she couldn't avoid the fall. "I apologize. It was never my intention to." She then met both of the men's gazes. "Whatever you ask, I will answer truthfully, I promise you."

"_Then you can start from the beginning_." The King's request was not optional, and she knew it.

* * *

I had to take a deep breath as Rapunzel's father and Eugene were looking at me with daggers in their eyes… more or less. I wanted to make a good first impression as they interrogated me. In my mind, though, I knew I had to leave quickly, or else I wouldn't make it to the Keep where Casey was. I hoped she could continue without me for a few minutes longer. Well, she was without me for almost five years. She most likely learned to adapt, and I was over-thinking again. Returning back to my current situation, I began regaling my past hour.

"It was nearly midnight in my apartment when Maleficent came to visit me." Already the men appeared surprised, but Eugene spoke up.

"The Mistress of All Evil visited you? What, are you friends or something?"

"Heck, no," I retorted, "I'm a Guardian who wants to get back and perform the duty I left behind, if Mickey and Yen Sid will allow me." I took turns looking at each of them one at a time. "Almost five years back, I left the Magic Kingdom to pursue my college degree in what Casey and I call 'The Modern Era'. I'm taking a break from school now to decompress, but since Maleficent came, taunted me, and showed me what Casey was going through, I made the decision to come back and try to make up for not being there when she likely needed me most." My cheeks grew warm, and I hated it. I felt guilty, angry at myself. I wanted desperately to atone for my lack of action and meet back up with those I once held dear. I wanted to get out there and then, but I had to wait. "Because I was gone for so long, and magic doesn't exist where I'm from, I lost touch with my Guardian abilities. My original destination was Mickey and Minnie's castle in the Keep, not the heavenly skies of Corona."

Eugene and King Frederic both looked at each other with the new knowledge I gave them. I had no idea if their shared expression translated into surprise, fear, or what, but I thought that my answers were satisfactory enough.

The King cleared his throat. "Well, um, Meaghan," started he, "you claim to be a Guardian of the realms. That's a serious claim you're making. You know that, yes?"

I sat back in my seat, sighing silently. "I'm going to guess that you don't believe me?"

"I don't," was Eugene's response as I saw his arms cross. "Is there a way you can prove it?"

My eyes bugged as my shoulders lifted into a shrug and my neck shifted beck. "I mean, y'all saw my closet door appear from Kingdom Come. You also see that what I'm wearing is completely foreign to you. What else?"

"Can you transform into your beast form," Frederic asked me rather plainly. "It is said that outside of wizards and other mages, only Guardians have this ability. Is this true?" It caught me way off my guard. I didn't think about that whatsoever.

"Well, Your Highness, I dunno about other mages and wizards, but Guardians do have the spell to morph. I just haven't used mine in all these years." That didn't mean I wasn't going to try, especially when it was the freaking King making the request for me to prove my identity. "Welp, no time like the present…"

* * *

The former thief threw out an arm in front of his father-in-law as Meaghan sat up, but she wasn't, to his surprise, moving towards them. Rather, the opposite was true. He watched as she stood by the window to see the twilight ascending towards them. She smiled excitedly at the sight and proceeded to clasp her hands together and lower her head, similar to being in prayer. She took a few deep breaths and began the attempt to summon her magic.

At first, there wasn't anything to be seen or heard, and he and Frederic remained skeptical.

"Your Majesty," Eugene whispered, "if I may suggest that we just leave? There's a good chance she might be crazy!"

"I can hear you, Eugene Fitzherbert," she told him. Her monotonous tone made his skin jump, but her knowing his name without introduction was even scarier.

Then, finally, after another minute of silence did her skin begin to glow. Similar to Rapunzel's hair, there was a golden sheen surrounding her. The woman opened her eyes and saw what was happening to her, and she grinned. Her curling locks ascended into the air, autonomously divided into three sections before magically braiding itself, and grew into a tail-esque appendage. Meanwhile, the follicles of hair on her skin grew thicker and extended into something less than human as she grew smaller. Her ears disappeared from view and grew more towards the top of her head, but they were pointing and now furry. Her teeth changed just as drastically to a sharper, more meat-tearing set, with her nose and mouth extending and transforming simultaneously. With multiple bones morphing and shifting, her beast form was becoming more and more recognizable. By the end of her metamorphosis, she approached them in the form of a grown wolf, barked once and wagged her silken tail.

"Oh, my God!" Meaghan lifted her left paw and inspected it with great detail. "I can't believe it… I've still got it, baby!"

The men had seen magic in action, what with Rapunzel's own abilities, but this… this was something completely new. Eugene did not hide his disbelief, unlike King Frederic. The older of the men simply stared, mesmerized by the truths he had just witnessed.

_A Guardian was indeed among them._


	12. The Bellringer of Notre Dame

The Hunchback was all on his own, and it would seem that he may have been up to no good at first glance. Gently hushing his dear pony to a calm trot, he came to a very lush forest of oak. After such a ride for only a couple of hours, Quasi mounted off of her and tightened his belt which held a number of important things; A firm handled knife that he never used to carve with. This was one meant for combat. It sat in a thick holster made out of leather. There was some climbing rope, that also worked well as a whip (a weapon he multi-tasked with super well).

"I know, dear girl. It has been far too long since we have returned… Our sunlit Lady has risen this morning~" he quietly whispered to his horse as she took a drink from the creek. Softly, he stroked along her mane before something began to feel off.

This bold man knew it when the air of fell quiet, cold and still. A rather eery emotionless glare fell from his aquamarine eyes when he glanced to a tree upon hearing the groan of a raven. He touched and held his necklace before he rose back up. That was no ordinary raven…

When Fidele gave an uneasy grunt and wanted to fly, he did not even need to look to see who was standing in the darkest part of the wood behind him. Her sharply, green icy eyes just focused on him before she calmly pressed her way out, with staff in hand.

"… my lady." the deformed fighter greeted her, amazingly with some kind of respect.

They had been enemies for years, upon meeting the Day Guardian. With that came to some sort of mutual understanding when she would appear. She would only appear when she felt a threat.

"A fine day, isn't it, my dearest Quasimodo? It has been quite long since you've gotten such a notice from the Magic Kingdom." she began, speaking quite softly as if she was talking to a friend.

"I assume you'd be up to date." Quasimodo tried to keep his voice steady. "… considering you broke something we all worked hard to get."

"No petty document would settle things, especially when there is only one Guardian in these Realms." Maleficent began to casually walk with grace towards his frightened pony, who reared up as she approached. Quasimodo sadly couldn't calm her and when Maleficent stroked the tip of Fidele's nose, she miraculously calmed. It seemed strange at first but when he spotted a green glint in his steed's eye, he prepared for the worst. "And here enters the valiant bell ringer of Notre Dame of Paris, who showed such courage and strength against my force. To assist his beloved pet once again. And he would be quite happy to hear that his taming numbers are growing, after all this time."

That was spoken with sugar-sweetened malice and even she smiled at that. "No silly treaty would ever keep things settled, my boy. You would truly believe that…?"

"… we always knew that about you." was the risky reply from the fighting Woodsman. "Of course, you would stoop to that low towards Kingdoms and people who have done no harm against you."

"Ah, my dear Quasimodo. My goal was never for the Kingdoms or their people. Hang the Kingdoms," she sweetly insulted. "My goal is simply stating the truth. Now she has all of you gathering before her, working towards the same goal. A goal you and your lot have worked for your entire lives. Keeping those Guardians against me, strong enough outmatch me."

"…Mistress, this wouldn't be this way had you hadn't started a war in the first place. Cassandra at first wanted to bring you sunlight and a chance but then you chose to kill her. If that hadn't happened you would have gained one powerful ally. You once wanted to protect the Moors with all you had."

"This isn't about the Moors anymore. Every single ruler seek out for my destruction. Because of all of you."

Quasimodo opened his arms wide, invitingly, but it was a sarcastic motion.

"Then do what you normally do. Take me away or send me to kill Cassandra, Meaghan, and Sarah… Why did you consider showing yourself to me if you detest us all this much?"

"Oh, I do detest all of you and every single ingrate that comes along your path. You know what she had done. She left me open, my world… open for all the vultures to swoop down and take whatever was left."

Quasimodo heard the strangest tone of pain in her voice. Oddly, he felt for her.

"Maleficent, she wanted to help you. We never wanted this war. We never wanted to destroy you, we never have."

"She once attacked Paris. Your home. Killing off your livestock like the animal she is…"

"She was young and she wasn't used to that power… Now she has those around her who help her check her worst impulses. That's the difference between you two…"

"Dear Quasimodo, I do not need my worst impulses checked."

Quasimodo tried his hardest to keep his eyes averted from the glow of her staff, expecting an assault of some kind. But once she lunged it at him, a great headache struck him and he shut his eyes quickly, but it was too late! 

_Rather than full control, the Hunchback was then launched into a vision… being in a place made out of some kind of medal with entryways taking up the sides of this grand hall. It looked like a station. There were so many characters, in different shapes and sizes all frantically running towards a hall that was sparking electrically for one second as this one character, resembling a young boy in some kind of blue uniform, came bolting towards that hall. His eyes were filled with terror as great darkness took over the station. Before he could even get near enough, another sort, big and strong in a red checkered shirt and brown overalls, burst out, grabbing this boy as best he could. Both of them were in tears… The young one was screaming to be let go, crying out a beloved name… his face twisted in a grimace._

_The vision morphed away to reveal Cassandra, well and alive, kneeling down to that same poor lad, comfortingly holding his hand, providing a gentle word._

_"Yet she goes around being supportive of insignificant folk who she considers … worthy. _  
_Folk who have no idea of how this new world will serve them after they had their reality torn away, just as mine was. _  
_You assist this buzzard and her ragtag mutt with no second thought."_

Maleficent smacked the bottom of her staff hard to the ground, lifting the vision away from the man. He grasped his head in pain for a moment, blinking his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark wood. He had to kneel down for a moment, feeling sick. He rose his head up to see her looming over him, with power and rage. A familiar presence he was always felt with Cassandra…. It was a frightening coincidence.

"You believe living in harmony is still a possibility. The fools, the lot of you. With this in the air, I will let you on your way. Toward your precious goal."

Before he could shake it off, the brutal Fairy was then gone from him. This was a daily fear that he had, of her turning up on a whim, especially when the world was in such a panic. Grasping his enchanted necklace, he was so relieved to have it still on his person. She had full power over him, but he knew her more than he would have wanted, unfortunately. So many years at each other's throats, he knew as much that she felt deeply threatened. Fidele finally gave her mane a shake, feeling very confused until he had to come and stroke her calm.

"Easy, little girl, easy…" he whispered. "She has gone…" he then looked to the place she had stood. There was only the leftover morning mist just lingering. "… I have a feeling we're in something deep, dear girl… Did she hurt you?" he whispered, looking her in the eyes while holding her rein still. "… I can never be more sorry." he sorrowfully spoke as he made sure his sack was all together. "Come. Once we step through, there will no more of that."

* * *

The place where he was destined to go to was this old, thick tree. One that had been living there for many a generation. Deep underneath its great roots was a small opening that led into an empty space, littered with leaves, dirt, and dust. That was just at first glance but behind some of the brush was one single mirror frame. It looked timeless as if it had made home here for many years. Making sure he was alone with his horse while inside this place, Quasimodo took the necklace from around his neck and held the centerpiece well and firm in his hand. This piece looked to be no bigger than a single marble. As white and as colorful as a moon-white opal, it glimmered in the leaking sunbeams. There was a small keyhole in its desired shape on the bottom of the frame. Once he kneeled down and inserted it, the heart of the wall behind it suddenly began to light up in a swirl of blue and white, like ocean waves. Not even a moment had passed when the solid image opened up to reveal a shaded, stone corridor. The inner halls of the King's Keep.

Upon entering, Fidele had herself another spook when someone dearly small had run across her path. It looked to be no other than a doe-eyed little girl, with black hair all adorned with candy of different colors. "WHoaaa—Agh!" she yelped having to duck as he had to calm her again.

"Child! Gracious me, are you all right!?" he worriedly questioned the colorful lass.

"After being stepped on before, I'm pretty cool, thanks! Uh, sorry, excuse me!" she spoke in an odd, scratchy voice and continued to run down the hospital hall in excitement.

For starters, he had never seen this child before, so she had to be one of the many refugees rounded through this month, as far as he knew.

"When it's not one thing, it's another…" Quasimodo muttered, still in his shock. Nonetheless, he and his steed had finally arrived after such a long portion of the morning.

"Sire Quasimodo! Oh, joyous day, you're here in one peace!" rejoiced the Queen Minnie Mouse with the King in tow.

"Your Highnesses!" Quasimodo was close to bowing, but he was just hugged instead. "I came as soon as I could…."

"The entire realm has been shaken. With the best of our abilities, the Wizards are spreading word far and wide." Mickey went straight to the point.

"I have heard that Cassandra is well…"

"Very much. She and the Great Prince did well on their quest, despite the bumps."

"How I worried for her since I was not given word for weeks… Her refugees are all accounted for?"

"Each and every one of them, sir. They rest now… for the day."

"All the better. Away from that cold grasp. Her heart was always for the People. That one cloud we're cursed to keep above our heads… I had the pleasure of seeing how she is doing…"

"She didn't attack you, did she?" Mickey furrowed.

"Of the sort. Yet it was more like a 'civil' confrontation, of all things. She is angered and fairly afraid as of late. It's best that I must see to my wife…."

"She is stretching her wings after her plight, accompanied by the Valiant Robin Hood. They await you in the gardens~ and you've come fairly earlier than we expected. She will be so happy!" 

* * *

It was well into the morning, so much so that noon was close at hand. By that time, I got the full extent of a relaxing flight and my head was set back onto an even mindset. From overjoy to pure contentment, I felt life back in me again. As discussion rose during our session, it would seem that tonight was not as nerve-wracking for me as it will be for our new members. Over the land, if I was seen or not, I soared silently to the ledge on the end of the castle grounds. I carefully reached both feet toward it, not used to these appendages. I basically had a set of hands and it was a bit uncanny when I tried to grip just right without tripping over myself.

Robin wasn't alone, but he just kept his thoughts to himself. When I managed to keep somewhat of a decent footing after he hopped off, I saw him smirk.

"Pretty spot on, I'll say!" he spryly piped up.

"Yeah, for an ostrich…" I grudgingly told myself, making the valiant laugh.

Little did I know was that someone else had joined us in the gardens. That being one well known Parisian friend to the Kingdom alone, more so the one I've been in pain to be in contact with for so long. It made my heart ache even more for the one young sport, Felix, who took on more than he could handle for the first time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Quasimodo simply looked through the garden before being absolutely stunned at the sight of this magnificent eagle taken in the noon sky as soon as he released his steed to safely graze. There she was, strong as could be, as bright as any star… Tears of relief stung his eyes as he approached them, just trying to keep himself together. Once again, he was smitten when that regal head rose up from her comrade who was only as small as a pebble compared to her._

_For the first time in a month, he made direct eye contact with her. His heart fluttered, on the verge of bursting, when he had to run down the grassy hill toward them.  
_  
When I finished that train of thought, one thing caught my keen eye and looked up. Thereupon the highest hill I saw someone walk through the garden and my gizzard just froze up. He was here? He was already here!? Just the look on his face spoke volumes~ As if on a whim, I took wing! Not even thinking about I soared over him and my eye was telling me the truth, the moment I saw that flash of red hair. Having him under my shadow as I flapped powerfully over him, crying out in joy!

He had simply no fear, no matter how massive and loud I was while I proceeded to land by him.

"Casey! By God! Thank the Heaven's, you're safe!" I heard his voice crack as he took hold of my beak into his hands.

"Quasi! Please forgive me…. I - I wanted to tell you where I was, but~"

"I've always trusted you, my sweet… Whatever you did kept you sound. I cannot be more proud of you…"

Without even thinking about it much, my beastly facade just shimmered and shrunk all the way down to the point that I was just one earthly girl again, latching my man tightly around his neck, fighting back the intense sobs.

"Quasimodo~ I've missed you so much…" I choked.

"You, dearest~ don't you start crying or else I'll cry…" he strained, softly kissing the top of my head. Soon enough, my lips found his own in due time.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately…" I sniffled while a secretive fox watched on, peacefully.

"However so, in another world, you managed for so many days…"

"The last evacuation got weird, I regret to say. It may have been all my fault."

"Cassandra~"

"No, I mean it… I got too comfortable among the people there. I wasn't thinking and she stepped in, just before we got under the Master's protection. I was forgiven but I can't help but feel so torn up. I can't stand others having to go through what we went through."

"But look, you kept them all together and now 'we're' together. If I know anything this far, she is beyond terrified at this point. The nations know, everyone knows by now… You are not alone, sunshine."

That very emotion I have been yearning for all month was rising up so harshly that I simply couldn't contain it, and I only had two Tamers with me at present.

"None of us can predict what that witch is doing. Not even the most powerful wizard can. You cannot allow her to weigh you down… The fact that you brought a whole world away from catastrophe, all on your own… My, Maleficent doesn't stand a chance."

I was smiling, wiping my tear stained cheeks, feeling complete after all this time. "God, where were you guys?" I sobbed out. "I meant for you all to stay safe but… I sure learned my lesson."

"That's my girl, deep breaths." Quasi whispered to me as he had me in a tight embrace, although I could feel him shake from his very core too. Right then, I could tell that he was abused as well.

"Meags is coming. She's been found…" I changed the subject. I was sick of having that fae on my mind.

"What!? Where…?"

"I don't know where, but I can feel her. I-I know, I thought that something happened too, but she's okay~ Most important is that she's okay…"

"Oh, Casey, that is wonderful news!" Quasimodo stifled a sob. "I've come just in time, for tonight…"

"Yes. Just enough to get our bearings~ It looks like we're going to have some new additions. Temporarily at least…"

Quasimodo glanced up at the great towers looming above us like a giant. He had an idea after that vision, however. "New additions? I was wondering…"

"… you have an idea of what I am about to say, huh?" I nervously swept some hair behind my ear as the wind picked up.

"Let me just say that Maleficent showed me a couple of things… Things I am not inclined to say aloud."

"I… I may have made a vow. Last night actually…"

"A vow…?"

"What's life here, of all places, when you are basically the only one here with a lost loved one?"

Quasimodo's eyes remained glossy as a mournful smile began to grow. "I see. I see…" he replied, having to go through such, more than what he would like to admit, in truth.

"I told him that I was going to find her. So now, he personally wishes to accompany me. Us… and so does his bestie. Especially after that fiasco…"

"No wonder our enemy is so mad."

I looked into his eyes while giving a heavy sigh. "Did I make a mistake, guys…?"

"No. You're their Guardian. Just them believing in you is just enough."

"It is an honor to welcome new troops, as always." Robin took a bow to greet his good friend. "They would be getting the warmest welcome~"


	13. Trek

_**Meaghan's POV: The Twilight Guardian**_

The remainder of my evening was rather uneventful. King Frederic was merciful enough to let me stay in a guest room close to the Royal Family. Rapunzel, her lady-in-waiting Cassandra, and I had time to meet and get to know each other. The Princess was very fond of me, but Cass was less than enthused. That said, she was still sociable and engaged in all of our conversations. I shared with them what I shared with the men, including my alternative form, and how I desperate I was to get back to the Keep. It was very kind of Raps to offer her support, but even I knew that there wasn't much she could do outside of Corona. The island-kingdom needed her there. Eventually, Eugene entered the scene and apologized to me for coming off as a jerk. Truth be told, I didn't think he was being one, so it was easy to forgive him and we got along fairly well afterwards.

For the first time since I left the comfort of my apartment, I felt the most at ease, save for the weird, fluffy sensation in my stomach. It grew stronger as I had transformed, yes, and I was slowly beginning to recall what it meant. I didn't know whether I liked said sensation or not. I felt Casey's presence, at least that much was realized. I wondered, though, if she could feel mine, too, or was that connection broken in the years I wasn't around?

As much as I wanted to stay awake, I was drained physically, emotionally, and socially, and even my new friends saw it. I bid them all good night with some regret, dragged my tired self to the draped beauty that was a palace bed, and crashed with the final thought of seeing everyone, especially a certain Benbow resident. Maybe I'd see him when I got there? I was afraid of the idea, for one or two reasons.

* * *

The morning was chilly in Corona as the front had started settling in. It wasn't bad enough for a lack of foot traffic, but there were noticeably a few less people on the streets with bundling clothes in an effort to keep warm. The blooms from all of the flowers appeared shy, even as the ever-radiant sun rose high.

His Majesty, King Frederic, walked away from the throne room, a somber look on his face. Arianna, his wife and Queen of Corona, realized his look of concern and placed her hand on his shoulder, slowing him down to a complete stop as he turned towards her.

"Honey," her gentle voice broke the silence between them, "what did Yen Sid say? What are we going to expect?"

Her husband brought a bear-sized hand up the small woman's face with such a soft motion.

"Arianna, my darling," spoke he, "it is much worse than we feared. Maleficent has broken the treaty of peace by attacking a refugee under the Day Guardian's watch. She grows ever angrier, and we both believe that with a returning Guardian, she will be sure to cause more terror among the realms. Meaghan must return to the Magic Kingdom by tonight's end if we are to continue fighting."

"Dad? Mom?"

The Princess ran up to her parents, her braided hair flowing behind her. Having heard everything, she sounded terribly heartbroken. "Is there anything Eugene, Cass, or I can do? She couldn't possibly travel alone, not if she doesn't know which way to go." Behind her were both her lady-in-waiting and her husband, whom the Royals assumed heard their conversation, as well.

Frederic sighed. It was hard enough to prepare the guardsmen to act as a whole army in the face of danger. He didn't want to lose those that mattered most to him. Not again. Even so, he knew he had to act, and so he came up with a solution.

"Cassandra," he began as he looked at the dark-haired handmaiden, "while your father is away, I'm counting on you to take his place and do what needs to be done. Take control of his men however you see fit and defend Corona with your life. Eugene," the King paused, "Yen Sid specifically requested your presence. For what, he did not say. Just that you had an important role to play in this war."

The former thief's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such a request. "W-Wait a sec!" He waved his hands in front of him. "But, you and I already had plans to- What about Blondie? If Cass and I are elsewhere, what about her?"

"I trust that Cassandra can exercise both of her roles. She also has us," he said as he motioned towards him and his wife. "It's okay, Son. She won't be alone."

Rapunzel reached out and held her beloved's hand, giving him a reassuring smile. "No one said it was going to be easy, but I'm sure we can hold our own."

Her Highness, Queen Arianna, spoke up. "Please, Eugene… someone needs to go with Meaghan, and it can't be any of us. You're the only one who can accomplish this task."

Eugene indeed thought about what was being asked of him. He knew his way around places, including shortcuts, traps, all that stuff, but to leave his family and friends behind was asking a lot. And to help out a pretty weird wolf-woman who turned out to be a Guardian, of all things? It was a risk worth taking.

"Okay, I'll go." The first person he looked to was his Princess as he took both of her hands and gazed into her perfect green eyes. "Rapunzel, I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I can write, send a lantern-"

"Eugene," the blond interrupted as she kissed his lips, "your first priority is to be safe. I believe that you will be every good thing and more on your journey."

He smiled warmly at her before turning back to his father-in-law, a more determined expression gracing his face. "Your Majesty, is there a route you know that can get us there as quickly as possible?"

"I do. From the river where you discovered Rapunzel's powers and an hour north is a mirror. Few individuals know of it, but if you seek it, you will find it. That is your ticket to entering the kingdom. Now," Frederic patted the consort's back, "I have to let Cassandra in on our current status. We will see you off, and know that you both have my highest hopes and wishes."

* * *

Eugene and I had been on horseback for a while now, maybe four hours with small breaks in-between. The departure from Corona was both wholesome and heartbreaking. I was sure that Yen Sid had a really good plan, but it still sucked to see the wedded two parted. We only took the white horse, Max, as I had only a little horseback experience. It was nighttime, though, and we had made some excellent progress. The forest around us was breathtaking, even in the darkness. Owls hooted from many distances, and the bugs were at a minimum as the cold front continued to close in. The stars were the brightest I had ever seen since the one time I used the telescopes that planetariums had in their possession. Then and there, my mind was blown. The moon was absent this night, giving us excellent cover from potential thieves, predatory animals, what have you.

"How long have we got left," I asked as I desperately tried to keep my backside from bouncing so much. In a full sprint, it can get pretty painful and somehow numbing altogether.

"A few more hours. Are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I'm maybe so-so at the moment,"

He looked confused. "Should we stop and give you a minute?"

"Oh, nononononono, please don't," I pleaded. "It's my emotions, not my physical well-being, that are going all fifty-fifty on me."

"That right? What's got you so bothered?" He gave me this genuine look of, "Hey, wanna talk about it?" and I sighed. I didn't want to rant at him. Heck, we had only met the previous day! I shook my head. "It's not you, Eugene, I swear. I'd just hate for you to think I'm a complaining person."

"No, I already know you're not one of the whiners. If you were, we'd have heard a lot of it since the interrogation, and that would be the biggest crick in the neck!" He grinned in a humorous fashion, and that alone convinced to open up and smile back.

"Hahaha, thanks for that." I took a moment to find words, and when I did, it took a while to say them. "You know how I said it had been years since I did this?"

"Yeah?"

"And, you know how time, regardless of length, does things to people? Transforms them into something different, subtly or otherwise, like you and Punzy?"

He shrugged casually. "I mean, yeah, but where are you getting at with this?"

"I mean to say that I changed a lot, and not always for the better. I've been tainted, and a lot, not all, but a lot of the innocence I had in my teen years is no longer there. I've glorified in some pretty shady things from time to time, learned some bad habits that I continue now, and I just feel terrible at the thought of not being the once-shining model of goodness much anymore."

"And… you feel you're not worthy to carry the title and responsibility of Guardian, even though you're still acting on it?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I suppose, yeah. I truly mean well, but even now, I get this feeling that no one will want me to fight by their side because of how much I've changed. The people I look up to, I fear that I will be nothing to them. Even Maleficent said-"

"Okay, Missy, you can stop right there," the male interrupted. "Whatever Maleficent told you is already a bunch of funk. Think of it this way…" He cleared his throat and smiled with a daring sense to him. "As you most likely know, I grew up living the life of an orphan-tuned-thief, a liar, and some other pretty nasty stuff. There was," he stated as a chuckle escaped him, "nooooo way I had any redeeming qualities, anything that would change my mind and put me on a different path. Then I met Blondie when I escaped the royal guards and Maxie here," said he as he patted the horse. "Rapunzel, in spite of having almost no communication with other people and the outside world, managed to find the best in me, and eventually, I knew I needed to change. Not just for me, but I wanted to be the kind of guy that she deserved. So, if there's a moral to this story, I'd say don't freak out about your past and how you think folks are going to see you. You're here now, willing to fight the good fight because you care for those fighting in it. If anything, that's the most noble thing they'll see and appreciate. What do you think?"

I couldn't help myself when I smiled from ear to ear like an complete idiot. I hadn't thought about it like that at all. My mind reflected on how many times I had still done the right thing in my time as a Cadet, been there for my friends to help give the best possible advice, and all the happiness I accumulated in meeting new friends, made all the greatest memories, and everything good and bad that came from my experiences that shaped me into being a better person. It gave me a new perspective that I thought I could be proud of a little bit.

"Thanks, dude. I really appreciate the motivating speech."

He grinned triumphantly and pretended to punch my shoulder a titch. "Hey, what are friends for?"

"Friends," I repeated, "so soon after meeting me?"

"Not now, but by the time all this war business is over, we might as well be!"

* * *

We spent the rest of our travels chit-chatting sharing our life experiences, how he liked living in a palace as opposed to his old life, and how I liked playing group games like Dungeons and Dragons. Just jolly ways to pass the time until we reached our destination north of the river. We searched on all sides of the road, his head to the left, mine to the right, and Max's was straight forward; it was like this for a solid fifteen minutes or so before Max whinnied at a glimmering object in the distance. Eugene was the one that hopped off, carrying a lantern in hand. Sure enough, this was a tall mirror summoned by magic.

It was roughly eight feet tall and half its height was its width. The border was golden in color with elongated vines and fanned out leaves spreading outward. It reminded me of a few mirrors I had seen in antique stores and Goodwill that closely matched its design, but this one… it was thoroughly enchanted. When we saw our own reflections, we also saw the Magic Kingdom in the distance. We were so dang close! All we had to do was pass through it and report to the King, Mickey!

"Shorty, take Max and go in first; I'll follow you."

"What, you sense something?"

"What? No! Whatever happened to ladies first?"

I laughed aloud as Max and I zoomed past him, faking a posh, hoity-toity voice. "Oh, you're _such_ a gentleman, Eugene. Thank you!"

His laugh followed mine as we passed the glass without a hitch. When we turned around, there was nothing but more woods behind us, but in front of us… Damn. It was a most beautiful sight that I missed. That Eugene had never seen. We were both absolutely floored by the lights before us, lighting up the Magic Kingdom and neighboring gardens as if it was expecting and inviting us. I jumped off of Max and slowly made my way forward.

"I… I can't believe it," I remarked. "I can't believe we made it here. And it hasn't changed in the slightest!"

"This place is absolutely gorgeous," he agreed as his brown eyes roamed the scenery. "Maybe when all this is done, I could take Blondie here for a lovely honeymoon or something."

I smiled, liking the imagery of his idea. "Assuming we can win this war first, maybe you'll get your chance." Before more was said, I took off into a sprint, desperate to make it to the palace doors. I don't think I could have run any faster than at that moment, even during my PT tests. I was filled with hope and anticipation, built up in my core. I was just ready. Ready to see Mickey, Casey, Quasi, and Jim. Ready to fight for the childhoods of myself and for millions of others.

I was ready to redeem myself.


	14. It Can't Be Her

**The Fix-It Gang**

While so much was going on just beyond those protective walls, little did the newcomers know as they slept on that they were not the only ones in this room. It was the strangest thing, other than beautiful. White and as small as a pin needle, a small butterfly had somehow entered the peaceful space, fluttering about and exploring it, as quiet as could be. A perfectly harmless little thing as the room was passed by two close friends for a moment, it felt an immense attraction to the slumbering group nestled among one another. It hovered over them for a moment, having some conscious thought, oddly enough, before it chose wisely out of all sixteen.

It decided to rest its wings upon the shoulder of the peaceful handyman… It seemed to stay on him until more started coming over the little tykes around him. Nightly, this would happen, from nurse Mina's experience, but of course not during the daylight hours since these little creations lit up by the moonlight and were quite attracted to all who slept soundly.

Yen Sid called them _Dream Sprites_.

Little beings designed to calm nightmares and worry in children and adults alike, all around the world. It was a bit of a sweet surprise to see them at this time. A small accident happened in the Wizard's lab at one point, which may have been Mickey's fault~ toppling down a basket full of them, unleashing them into the castle. It seemed that the Keep alone was known for calm nights since then…

It was no better time for such a happy accident to remain unsolved, as the day wore on, more allies were slowly coming together since the emotional reunion down in the gardens. There was much at stake, much to do and much to plan. It was only then when I was finally at peace with even more loved ones at my side. My anxiety was that of the excited type, which was just twisted with a side of butterflies~ which would get so annoying that eating a meal was proven too hard. Out of so long, I was happy to see one of those little sprites among us as we toured through the outside corridors, being able to just mingle for once to keep the anxiety at bay for at least a little bit. I was just so glad to be in my husband's arms again, no longer feeling cold. When I once thought all was lost, everyone finally coming together was like a new spring season to me. The fight had merely begun, with each of us now receiving said mental messages, as it were, even to get one pure innocent thrown into the fray, unwillingly. Whose world I had personally wondered about for a while, not realizing that it took a mass amount of magic just to reach that realm, in particular, strangely linked to a realm so similar to the modern era, yet they were not the same. Although with the hope that my promise was nowhere near empty, the thought of the Mrs's eventually being let in on what happened could unleash a certain amount of rage. I deeply had to trust the Master with that~ Who took it upon himself to finally speak to the apparently former widower. I express that with utmost joy!

It was later on, far past noon when he finally awoke from a dream that he could hardly understand at first. It seemed too good to be true and felt a little saddened having to leave it so soon. Not even noticing the small sprite once resting on his shoulder, it flittered away as soon as he began to move. He found that he was in the same place he nodded off on, in the room that was plainly empty, for the most part.

Felix had lost track of time~ How long had he been asleep?  
Granted, he wasn't used to this. With the constant pressure to please, rest became a second priority. Truly, he never felt this better in quite a while, but goodness, this felt so alien to him.

Much to his relief, he was surrounded by _their_ Racers. Oh, _their _dear Racers were with him again, all safe and sound. One of his most profound worries were completely lifted, he could almost swoon.

"What's wrong, Felix…?" one named Minty asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost…" Rancis, one of the only lads of the group, came close.

"Now that I'm with all of you, why, I'll be knocked all the way to next Tuesday…" Felix replied, as if out of breath. "… I couldn't be any happier. I'm so sorry about before, I… I couldn't let you see me in the way I was."

"We get it. W-we thought you'd, y' know… wanted some time alone." Candlehead's voice slightly wavered.

"But you're here. Now. With us again… although, wh-what are gonna do now…?"

"The arcade. I-it's gone."

The reality of it all was all starting to really sink in, as well as for him too. Taking one look around, he realized something. "I'm a little culture shocked myself. If I am not mistaken, it seems all of Niceland has gone missing." Felix's own worry started up again.

Mina kindly approached through the door. "Don't you worry, sir. They all gone to the courtyard. Ralph had to go see Vanellope but didn't wish to disturb you." she mentioned.

"Oh, Golly! Kind of wished to have been roused earlier… Is she okay?" Felix hopped before the deer, fixing his hat back on.

"More than okay, quite ecstatic, in fact, ~"

"Oh, can we go see them, miss!? Please!?" the Racer's all got excited, not having seen the former Racer in years.

"Now, now… Quiet!" Felix had quite a hand at this when he snapped his fingers sharply and the whole lot settled down. They all sat on the carpet, clearly knowing when he actually rose his voice, he meant business.

In Mina's opinion, with this many young ones, this was quite a skill to have. "Even with all this change, I know why you'd be so excited. I am too! But that doesn't mean it's no less rude to go running through a strange place, disturbin' everybody."

"Sorry, Papa."

"Mom would want us to~"

"Ssh!"

That was a slip off the tongue, knowing it was touchy to mention the woman of his life. Even though he heard it, he sadly smiled.

"She sure would…" he sweetly replied, strong. "Now, we're to follow this kindly nurse and I don't want any shenanigans, ya'll got me?"

Even Mina got raptured in the same excitement as them and happily clapped her hooves lightly on the carpet. "How grand is this! Everyone all coming together. Oh, there is so much to show you~ So much to do! Come, follow me!" she spryly encouraged them all.

Down the ornate hall, it was a happy surprise for the Guard to witness the gentleman and his pack of loyal scamps take a brisk run, seeming to chase after the nursing doe, in a fit of joy!

"We cannot express our gratitude enough, ma'am!"

"It's my job to see after those going through trouble~ No doubt about that!"

"What's been goin' on as I was nappin'?" he asked, hoping he hadn't missed much.

"It would seem that there is a great gathering commencing as we speak! It is not my place to say, but even your presence is crucial…"

"I was kinda worryin'~"

The beauty of the castle's interior was mesmerizing enough as they ran through its massive halls, passing rows of knight's armor and tapestries alike, but the need to know his friends were all right yelled stronger. Soon enough, they were led down a stairway that connected to a balcony that also had another stairway down to the courtyard. The way to the gardens were only a few feet away. Upon seeing that flash of red and brown, Felix shot out, elated, at the giant.

"Brother!" Ralph heard his friend cry out and once he turned, he was suddenly latched onto by the much smaller man. He was so small, in fact, that Ralph simply held him in one hand.

"You're actually alive, buddy~" Ralph joked.

"More than I'll ever be…" Felix hopped back down while the whole group of colorful kids all gathered into these brand spanking new surroundings. Counting the lot again, he finally got to take his first breath of this new outside air.

This was nothing like how things were at home. Absolutely not… Wide-eyed, Felix stepped forward facing the hill looking over this brilliantly lush garden, littered with paths, topiaries, and so many trees and soft grass. There had to be so many glades out there, as far as the eye could see. Ralph kept behind as the kids followed suit, spying the herd of playing young animals down at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm still tryin' to learn names here~" Ralph spoke up, gazing back at the corridor for a second. "… but this is still a lot. I dunno what t'say or where to start. Never thought I'd see Vanellope again."

"You and me both, Ralph." Felix managed to speak. "Startin' with strange dreams, having to start over is… Gosh, if we weren't kept together, I wouldn't know what I'd do. And to think you passing out at Tapper's was worrying,"

"… force of habit, Felix. You should try it."

"Sure thing, Ralph…" Felix rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Taffyta piped up suddenly, seeing a familiar face down the hill, with black hair laced with candies.

"Is that truly…?"

"It's Vanellope!?"

Without hesitation, the entire racer troupe all started to book it down the hill towards their former princess, basically dog piling her, much to the surprise of Fix-It and Wreck-It. Felix truly shook his head at this behavior but couldn't help not blaming them. It had been years since they truly last saw her. Mina joined watching this with a smile.

"No better place for this. I am curious… You are a father to them?"

"A-adoptive, actually. Tammy and I took 'em in when… their game got unplugged once. Back then, they weren't the most pleasant bunch." Felix enlightened, surprising Ralph that he talked about it so freely. Calhoun's name was hardly mentioned before. Mina's intention was to keep worry free from them, especially with it so obvious in their eyes.

"I have mothered four young ones, myself. I have to say, you certaintly have a natural way with so many."

"Can't say I am the very best at it…" Felix shyly said. "Thanks though, Mina…" he thanked her and she smiled.

"Would ya stop it, southern boy?" Ralph knocked a gentle knuckle against his shoulder. "Takes me a good whack on the ground to get 'em all to shut up and you just talk and they shut up."

Felix had this almost blank look on his face before glancing up at Ralph.

"… Southern boy?" was all he asked and the two laughed.

It would seem that there were many of their gaming neighbors all slowly gathering from different areas in the wide wings down to this court, greeting their first day… in a brand new world. A world that was nothing like the imprisonment they all called 'work' or 'jobs' of playing simple roles. Even to the point that there was a stereotype thrown around between Bad Guy and Good Guy roles, causing so much discourse before.

The sky was the most stunning thing they have ever seen, with them always inside or in the dark of night after each day, hardly able to rest most times. Ralph always enjoyed watching the light shine through the outlets back 'home', but nothing like this. The beauty of it made him almost want to cry. Although there was something else in Ralph that Felix couldn't help noticing, which got him back to thinking of more serious things happening among all this beauty.

"You doing okay there, Ralph?" that soft, regular question snapped Ralph out of it.

"Well… yeah, but… um… Looks like we got two Guardians now. Next to Cassandra… Thought she was up to somethin' but the Wizard kinda set me straight."

"Two…? Besides Cassandra?" Felix's brow flexed with worry.

"What's with her not mentionin' people? It's gettin' annoying. I basically scared the chick…"

"I personally trust her, Ralph." Felix thought that was crucial to remind him of that. "I think there are some things she's pressured not to mention to us yet. I-I mean, we did just get here."

"Well, the guy with deep tone told me off. I don't need you for that. She called her Casey. At first, I had no idea what she was talkin' about. Thought she had somethin' to do with whatever happened back at the station… Claims she saw what happened…"

"Did you catch a name?" Felix prodded, curious.

"Meaghan. Sounds like a gamer's name…"

Despite Ralph's gruffness, Felix was lost in thought as he watched the children play down below as he fidgeted, feeling something solid on his finger and felt purely reassured. One other possession he couldn't leave without, next to the dog tags he kept under his uniform.

"Do ya remember anything about what happened…?"

Felix's eyes obviously widened with more anxiety. "Much of it I really hope to forget," he replied, breaking Mina's heart.

"Oh, sir… It is not my place to say, but," she began. "I do believe the Wizard will have all the answers you seek," she spoke softly. "He is speaking with Meaghan right now. Now that you're awake, those answers might come sooner than we thought if you are so inclined."

"Miss. You've been so kind to us~ Not sure if we're really strangers anymore."

"I've been entrusted to look after anyone brought to the wings~" she replied, looking down at the groups below. "I've seen them all shapes and sizes."

"Gotta thank ya, Miss Mina… Haven't napped that deep since Litwack was out sick." Ralph mentioned as he fixed his remaining overall strap.

"I'm glad, good sirs"

"Never thought I'd be around to see an… actual sunset."

At Ralph mentioning that Felix rose his eyes up to the softly darkening sky as it would seem that the sun was fairly close to diving down to the distant horizon. Among the beauty, was the dark shape and outline of a distant bird. It got a little worrying though when that shape began to get larger and larger each second. Felix felt a sharp stab of panic in his chest, unleashing an understandable phobia he had over the years, from mere programming. Ducks were one of his hard level obstacles that would sharply knock him off windows. They would fly in, strike him in the head and it would be Game Over. So, creatures of the bird family weren't his most beloved animal, automatically.

The closer the shape got, it revealed to be the biggest bird he had ever laid eyes on as it soared over the castle towers. The sunlight danced off its wings like gold. Despite his slight panic attack, it was quite a sight. Never had he seen such regal, frightening beauty….

"The Day Guardian has returned!" came a call from the watchtower as a bell was rung.

That left the two friends flabbergasted for a moment. That was Cassandra!?

"Sweet mother Hubbard…." Ralph gulped.

"That just can't be her… Can it?" Felix's actually hopped quickly to his feet, the emotion was too much for him to handle.

"… I guess I was right about NOT getting on her bad side…" Ralph uttered.

"My Land… She's beautiful~ Ralph? Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"N-Not while I was awake anyway~" Ralph ruffled his spiked hair before drawing in a deep sigh, honestly feeling a bit scared.


	15. How Do You Like Your Tea?

_**Meaghan's POV: The Twilight Guardian**_

By the time Eugene and I made it inside the palace, dawn was upon us. We were drained from our travels, but we were determined to seek out anyone who could help us get to Mickey. Even with the motivational speech my companion gave me hours earlier, I couldn't help but still be anxious. I did my best to shake it off as I walked past the hospital wing. Through the door, I witnessed something wholesome: a group of multi-colored little girls laying on and around a small man in blue. Instantly, I recognized him as Fix-It-Felix, Jr., and my heart immediately began to melt my nervousness away. I wanted to speak to them, but then I noticed that they were in deep, much-needed slumber.

"So they're the folks that the Day rescued," asked Eugene. "I've never seen so many little people."

"This looks to be part of the population," I replied as I looked throughout the whole room. "I don't see Ralph or the other Nicelanders."

"Do you know them all personally, or do you just happen to know everyone's name before meeting them?" He was reminded of when I called him out without him introducing himself at the interrogation. I hoped that didn't scare the Prince-consort terribly, as I found it kind of funny.

I chuckled softly. "The latter. There's a lot you know and learn where I'm from, buddy."

* * *

"Thank you for your reports," the galactic commander spoke to the many ship captains in front of him. "Just keep and eye and ear out for anything suspicious. We can't shrug off any potential for the Mistress' antics to arise again. You are all dismissed."

As soon as they all departed and closed his office door, he dropped his forehead on the wooden desk before him. Papers were spread about, some even falling to the floor next to him. Like many, he was upset by the news of the broken treaty. Before he heard the news, he had returned to Benbow Inn to see his mother, Sarah Hawkins, and clear his head from the stresses of work. While he loved his mother, he took the break more because Mickey would have wanted it, not he.

In terms of the treaty's demise, he didn't blame the Day Guardian, by any means. He knew she meant and believed well. He also knew that Maleficent would never had kept its contents permanent. The whole thing was just infuriating to him.

Interrupted by his thoughts, Jim's hands were being tugged to the end of his desk. He raised his blue orbs, already knowing to the culprit, to meet the gaze of a small, pinkish creature with large white eyes. The blob grinned widely with multiple happy chirps and took pride in accomplishing his objective of getting the man's attention.

"Morph?" Jim chuckled, tired as he was, as he attempted to chase and catch his miniature familiar. "Whatcha doing there, Morph? Got something?"

Sure enough, Morph flew as he dodged and eventually led Jim to a small, square mirror on the wall. He had never known it to have any arcane attributes before, as it was just a decoration among the many maps in his office. It glowed a subtle, bright blue; tiny sparkles erupted from its surface, and this threw both man and creature into a brief state of confusion. Jim looked to the pink blob before he reached out and simply ran a finger down the side.

This was enough for the mirror's reflection to change from Jim's handsome features to those of an elderly wizard. His hair and matching beard were long and grey, and the hat adorned on his head was blue and covered in yellow stars and a crescent moon. His robe was a slightly faded blue and his expression stern. In that very instant, Jim and Morph knew exactly who this was.

"James, my lad," spoke the wizard, "it is good to see you."

"Master Yen Sid," Jim nodded politely, "it's good to see you, too, though I didn't expect your company. What's new where you are?"

The elder's face was unchanging, save for clasped hands and his lips moving as he spoke. "You've been one of the Keep's greatest allies since the war's beginning, my boy, and for it, we thank you. That being said, the Kingdom has need of you once more. There is a meeting at dusk tonight in my workshop, where many more allies, including our Guardians, will be in attendance."

"Wait a sec, sir… Guardians, as in…more than one?" Jim's eyes grew a titch wider as his chest pumped in excitement. "Are you saying-"

"Yes, James. She just arrived at dawn this morning. I've not seen her yet, but I've heard her. She is not alone."

Aside from his own inner thoughts and feelings, he knew he had to go. He wanted the Mistress of All Evil gone like most everyone else, but to see her again… that was what he was most excited for. He remembered the young lady with short, dark blond hair in a pixie cut, her small frame, wide blue eyes, and the biggest smile he'd ever seen. How she'd gotten to know him and vice versa. How much he fancied her and felt the need to protect her. He wanted to see her again so much, and there she was in the Keep like some answered prayer! He resumed his determined resolve in the presence of the Master, so as to focus again.

"Alright, I'll be there by this afternoon. I'll leave Admiral Amelia in charge for the time being."

"Excellent," Yen Sid confirmed. "Safe travels, James. May you arrive untouched by evil's hand."

As soon as the mirror returned to its original state, Jim let out a big, "Whoo!" and held Morph into his hands, his grin now much larger than the pink creature's. He rushed, almost tripping along the way, to reach his travel sack. He wanted to make good on his promise to be there soon, and maybe even catch up with everyone casually before they went back to work.

* * *

I searched throughout the palace to find really anybody while Eugene decided to look outside. It seemed as though Mickey and Minnie were perhaps preoccupied, so we were left to our own devices. As I looked around, my mind was flooded with memories long since locked away. I remembered dancing through these halls, running outside to meet Casey as she returned from a few missions here and there, even getting flustered as Jim and I would nudge and pester each other in good fun. I couldn't believe I let those moments fade away in the recesses of my brain, never to see the light of day again.

I guess I wasn't aware of my surroundings while in thought because next thing I knew, I had accidentally bumped into something. Scratch that. Someone.

He was a tall and bulky guy, enough so that I felt like a midget to him. His brown hair was spiked and had a face that said, "No nonsense," or so I believed. I glanced down to his hands to notice that they were freaking massive. It looked like they could squash a body in a matter of milliseconds! Taking a quick peek of his clothes, I could see brown overalls with one strap and an orange top with sleeves rolled up. Well, dang. I ran into Ralph, and I couldn't have been more excited to find a recognizable person! That said, I still felt bad for running into him.

"Oh, wow!" I paused. "I am so sorry for bumping into you," I apologized, chuckling nervously. "I totally got distracted and-"

Immediately his face twisted into something akin to mistrust and took a thorough look at me, suspicious. "Who are you?"

I had to admit, I didn't think about the scare the giant had, if Maleficent's vision was indeed true. It was also fair that he most likely had no idea who I was, so I did my best to make a good first impression.

"Name's Meaghan," I smiled. "I'm a friend of Casey's. Any chance you might know where she or King Mickey might be?"

"We don't know a 'Casey'," responded he. "Seriously, who are you? Are you one of the folks that hurt Felix?"

I put my hands up in front of me, mentally panicking. "No, no, Ralph, I promise! I saw what you saw!"

"How do you know my name, then?" He began to reach out towards me. Shit, was he going to actually lift me?! I backed up as I responded to his question.

"Casey and I are from the Modern Era, where we know everyone's name, okay? Maleficent came to my apartment the day before yesterday and showed me what she did to him, so I made my way back here to help the Keep again if she was going to play a harder game. No pun intended."

He stopped, I assumed in confusion, and put his hands down. "Wait… 'again'?"

"It's, uh… a long story," I admitted, but then changed the subject. "Any who, I'm glad y'all made it here okay. You say you don't know a 'Casey', so does that mean you know a 'Cassandra', maybe? The Day Guardian?"

At the mention of their savior, he retracted his hands. "Yeah, she's the chick that brought us here. She didn't mention she had a friend coming in, though."

"To be fair, neither of us knew I was coming," I laughed. "I'm excited to see her, though. It's been a hot minute!"

"I'm sure you are, Guardian of Twilight," spoke a voice that wasn't the game giant's. We both turned our heads to see a certain elder wizard, long aqua robe, hat, and all.

"Yen Sid!" I couldn't contain my joy upon seeing the man as I ran up to him and laid my hands on his arms in front of him. "It's so good to see you!"

The elder simply nodded, a very faint smile on his face. "Likewise, my dear. You've most certainly been busy all these years. It truly is good to see you back in our world."

"So, wait," spoke Ralph, "you know each other…? So, she wasn't kidding?" The large man gave a look of remorse in my direction. "Dang… I almost landed you one right into the ground, thinking you were an enemy or something. I'm sorry about all that."

"Nah, man," I told him, "I'm sorry for all the confusion I caused. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Ralph, you meant well, but let not your fear cloud your judgement," Yen Sid taught as he gazed the man, "or else you hurt your allies and eventually yourself." The elder then turned to me. "Shall we speak in my workshop?"

"Uh… after you, sir," I motioned, mouthing my apologies to Ralph as Yen Sid and I walked away. "I, er, have a feeling we have a lot to discuss?"

"Yes, but worry not. You will be caught up in no time." He paused in silence for a moment. I assumed his mind was heavy with thoughts long present.

"How do you like your tea, my girl?"

Wait, what? I looked to him, extremely stupefied, but he did not look back. Surely, I didn't see that coming. I had to think about it long and hard.

"Um… with mint and honey, if it's no trouble to you, sir?"

"None at all."

* * *

The weather in the Keep was sunny, with few clouds in the sky above him, and the greens of the grass, bushes, and trees were at their most colorful. Flowers of all colors bloomed at their best, as if by the magic of Mother Nature. The Prince-consort had wandered the western gardens for about fifteen minutes with no luck of finding a friendly soul. At this point, he wondered if Shorty's search was going any better, but he wasn't giving up quite yet.

It was another five minutes more when above him, a din from the air above aroused his senses of sound and curiosity. As he looked up, Eugene marveled at what looked like a metal board built for the sky. Its amber mast glowed in waves and shapes as its sole operator, a young man around his age, soared across his line of sight. Its engine spat out fire unlike anything he had ever seen in his life, and as he saw the young man preparing to land, Eugene kicked it into high gear and ran towards the lad.

"HEY! HEEEEEEEEY!"

The stranger looked to him for a brief moment before he forced himself to look forward before nearly hitting a tree branch level to his forehead. Barely scraping by, the craft stayed airborne as it looked for a safe place to land

Eventually, the man landed and met up with Eugene, but not in the most pleasant mood. His blue eyes glared at Eugene, clearly upset as his brown, undercut locks swayed with his walking motion.

"Hey, pal, could you not wait before I landed to get my attention? I could've gotten hit and the surfer could have crashed into something or someone!"

Eugene held up his hands confidently in an effort to calm down the man. "Look, I'm sorry! I had no idea. I've never seen… whatever that is before." He decided to change the subject. "Main question is, are you okay?"

The other male sighed, seeing truth in the other's brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright. Look, don't take what I said personally, okay? I'd hate to see someone get hurt, is all."

"Hey, I don't blame you! And, it's a gorgeous piece of work, too! What is that thing, anyway?"

The young man seemed to smile as he prided himself on his transportation. "It's a solar surfer. Runs on sunlight and an engine attached to this little pedal here," he explained as he pointed to the multiple parts. "It's been kind to me over the past many years, but," asked the lad, "you look new around the Magic Kingdom. What's your name?"

Eugene smiled as he extended his hand. "Eugene Fitzherbert, former thief and serial charmer from Corona turned Prince-consort. And you are?"

The young man's hand met his in a firm handshake. "Jim Hawkins, commander of the Royal Galactic Naval Fleet."

"Oooooooh, a military man! Gotta say, I tried guard business," Eugene shrugged casually. "Wasn't really my niche."

"Different strokes for different folks, am I right?"

"Yeah! Oh, and before I forget," the consort noted, "I don't suppose you happen to know where I can find 'King Mickey' or somebody who knows about all this Guardian business?"

Jim's eyes widened up for a brief moment as he began to reply.

"Actually, I think I can help you out. I got here as soon as Master Yen Sid requested me."  
"That's perfect!" Eugene's grin couldn't have been any wider as he was relieved of his search. "Yen Sid requested me, partly as an escort to bring Shorty to this place so that she could get back in action. The other part, well… I don't know."

"Shorty?" Jim raised a brow in confusion. Did this guy mean her? "What, Meaghan?"

"Oh, so you know her! Yeah, she's in the palace looking for someone just as I was doing out here."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Jim's whole face lit up in that instant. He was so close! Everything he hoped and dreamed for was so close to the touch, but just out of his reach! "Let's go!"

As soon as the lad started running towards the castle and parkouring past the garden, Eugene chased after him, mostly making sure Jim wouldn't hurt himself in the process.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed as Yen Sid and I discussed the news going around the Kingdom, past and present. With every story of Casey's successes, I felt genuinely happy and proud of her, but as more was said, I felt my mind bury itself further and further in the blackest pits of misery. She fought all by herself for all these years, and I forgot about this world as I fought to keep my head above water in my own world. I think the elder saw my struggle, at least to some extent. I didn't realize that I brought my legs to my chest and clutched myself tightly in the armchair by the end of the update.

"Tell me, my girl," Yen Sid spoke, "something still troubles you, yes?"

"I promise, sir, it's not you," I defended and confirmed for him. I had to swallow and find my words, as they were not easy to create right then. "For years now, I've always been in thought of the things that have hurt me. As much as I've consulted teachers and counselors, and even my own mother, I still have a few days that give me trouble."

He nodded. "Your honesty is still clear as day. And you say that Maleficent tried to use your pain to her advantage?"

"Yes, sir. I joked it off like it was nothing, but I'm worried that she'll use it to the point of breaking me against my will. I'm already afraid of being as I am in this world. Clearly, you see I'm a completely different person." I took a sip from the wizard's latest mug of tea. "As encouraging as Eugene has been, I still feel gross, filthy. Impure."

"Your experiences have made you a stronger fighter, yes, but not without unseen wounds, Meaghan. Your resolve to assist your fellow man has not faltered, however. Rather, it is stronger than last I saw you. After all, you came here as soon as trouble brewed and made you involved once again."

"And, I'm grateful that you still want me in the fight. That's at least one nasty thought out of the way. But, I do have a question of you, if I may."

The elder raised a brow, not out of any form of anger like his expression seemed. "Ask, and an answer, you'll receive."

"I was wondering… if you could help me learn magic? Something outside of transforming into the Wolf. If not, I understand, as you're probably all sorts of busy these days."

He sat there at his desk quietly for who knew how long. The silence of the room, at the time, kind of spooked me, save for the sound of the birds singing outside in the distance.

"What kind of magic calls out to you, my dear? That will determine my answer."

Having played a ton of D&D in the past year, I'd grown to be a big fan of evocation spells. I lived to roll high damage against my foes, even when I was squishy, in-game. I know it was probably asking a lot, but the ability to call forth fire, lightning, et cetera was something worth asking about, I thought. After a moment, I answered with some hesitance.

"Is… evocation okay?"

The elder sat back in his chair. "Ah, the ability to summon the elements by manipulating energy. This, indeed, I can teach. It will not be easy, as your body will be a vessel which carries plenty of that required energy. If there is no energy, Meaghan, then no spell can be cast. Adding to that, if you push too far too early, there is the strong potential of self-harm. Do you understand the risks?"

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best not to push myself too hard."

He nodded. "Very well. You and I will begin in the morning, but tonight, I ask that you stay for a meeting of the utmost importance. Many will be here, including your closest friends in this realm. I am sure that they would be ecstatic to see you. Until then," he paused, "you've not slept during your trip here, have you?"

"No, sir."

"Then you may rest here until the meeting's start. You will need all your strength in the coming days."


	16. Gentle Words

**The Fix-It Gang**

As the evening was well on its way, it was then the appointed time for the Great Prince, Bambi to gather his herd numbers from the outskirts of the Keep's grounds. It was justly so to keep them all accounted for protection, just the same as the refugees.

The great stag only stomped once.  
… and then twice.  
Lastly, there was a third stomp of his hoof.

As still as any tree and as calm as a brook, he stood, silently listening. His beautiful red-brown eyes were bright with worry, right up until his ear flung forward towards a much-desired sound. Moments passed him by and he remained as still as could be until a distant silhouette of a fellow appeared atop the far distant hilltop. It would seem that he had made contact with this other… a buck.

Not even a second later, that one turned its head and began a gallop down the hill, soon followed by an entire herd of deer began to scale down the silent meadow, coming to greet their grand leader. One of the bucks, with deep brown fur and amber eyes, was first to greet the Great Prince. The two closely knew one another as proven when Bambi formally bowed his crown as did the other before the two gently locked antlers. Soon, they unlocked.

"We came as soon as the birds told us, father." the younger buck spoke.

"And it would seem that your journey was a safe one, Geno. Where pray tell, is your sister…?" Bambi found himself asking before this brightly colored, blue-eyed doe made her way up to them. Bambi tearfully nuzzled her.

"Gurri! I've missed you both~ All of you are safe! Now my mind can truly be at peace."

"We worried and we've waited, and now our waiting has paid off…" spoke the female. Her voice was as soft as a breeze.

The herd galloped about in a gathering around their leader, greeting and stomping their hooves in celebration that another mission was a success. Soon after this reunion, Bambi began to get down to the gist of it to his only son and daughter after leading them through to the protected side of the outskirts meadows… No harm was to touch any of them here.

"The mission was finally finished, as safely as possible, after such long weeks. Good folk out in those parts. They would not have held off long if we hadn't come… It was a realm that remained unreachable for quite some time." Bambi explained. "I expected families there, but I admit I never would have expected her to turn up. No one was harmed but she delighted on the impression she left behind."

"Thank goodness… But we all know her lies," said Gurri. "Just empty words, illusions…"

"If it weren't for her knowing her magical skills at that moment, I don't know how else it would've turned out. So, to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else, Geno, you must keep our herd well looked after in these woods. Granted, there are a few magical neighbors about but none of them should be of trouble to the nursing does. At the first hour after sunset, our Taming meet shall commence. I have a feeling something good might come out of this, despite all."

"We will manage. But you, sir, you mind your well being." Geno demanded.

The sky was so softly dim, with a deep violet merging to a deep, dark blue as a white gleam of the moon was barely seen over the distant mountains. "… twilight." Gurri murmured, inadvertently reminding the Great Prince of other great news brought by this now tired day.

"Indeed. Let us hope this also greets our enemy. Though I have doubts that she notices any beauty anymore… Come, you all must be famished."

* * *

The Keep's many halls had gone dark, sparking an enchantment that lit up the halls with blue-flamed torches. From the courtyard, the views were just becoming more spectacular by the minute ever since the stunning sighting of that extraordinary eagle making her landing. Their first day was passing by as if in a blink of an eye, especially for one former handyman. Other than being a place that was completely new and strange, he found himself strangely drawn to where that Eagle had flown to…

As Ralph was mingling with this band of misfit looking young adults who happened to be friends of Vanellope's, something caught his attention to this one hall. From what looked like his own little band of scamps were merely playing yet… he was only able to count 14. Oh, this was one of those things he could never handle well before. Trying not to panic again, Felix checked this back way, which led into another part of the court, finding one lone tower that, unbeknownst to him, was where the Eagle had landed, as it were. Of course, there was someone standing in one of the halls, casually watching the newcomer… a small, yet noticeable smile growing on his aged face.

Upon only finding an empty garden, Felix was about to sprint back until someone basically stood at the archway. At first, he thought it was Ralph until he saw the green tunic and leather vest and the deformed face of the person shocked him dearly for a moment.

"Oh! J-Jiminy~" Felix lowered his gaze instantly from the man. "Forgive my rudeness, sir, I didn't mean to be so graceless~"

"O-oh, think nothing of it," this new person replied, actually sharing a smile. "I do have the habit of making impressions."

Quasimodo was just on his way to meet his fellows for later tonight but wished to gaze at the sunset for a bit, thinking over many things, while his beloved became decent to come back down. Many reunions were planned on this day so many emotions were rising. Nonetheless, it would seem that his wife's words were as true as day. Spotting the worry in the smaller male before him, he respectfully took it to heart that there was no offense.

"If my eyes serve me well, it seems that you're in a bit of trouble."

"Oh, I am, sir. I am…" Felix expressed, frantically looking in the other direction. "I've seem to have lost a Racer. Of all days, she chooses to evade me… How could I be so dim?"

"You speak of the colorful ones…"

"Yes. Her name is Candlehead, but I often call her Candy…"

"Curious. Say now, I'll help you find her. This place is the safest as can be, so she won't come to any harm."

"That's a cryin' relief, but I am sure gonna have a cow when I find her…"

This was a small part of the court and there were only four corners that weren't too far off at all. The stable was nearby and for a moment, Quasi saw a glint of green and pink which had the small man to make a bolt to it. Holding back some warm laughter, Quasi followed him only to find this girl playfully try to feed his pony some green grass from outside while standing on a stool.

"Oh! Candy~ Thank the Programmer. As if I need a third panic attack today…" Felix sighed in relief.

"Aw~ but he's hungry!" Candlehead complained as Felix took her hand to get her down.

"Remember what I said about runnin' off? The least I want out of today is losin' the lot of ya all willy nilly. Ya best be askin' me before skedaddlin' off."

"Geez, I'm sorry~ I just was looking around for a hiding place up here but no one found me…" the girl got red in the cheeks.

"Well, what do you know…" Quasi smiled as he hid for a moment, so not to spook the girl. These were new people, after all, and he got the idea that he was… pretty different looking compared to his fellow man.

After getting the girl back in step, she began to run back to the main court, narrowly missing the sight of the Hunchback. Once he and Felix were sure that she got to the right place, the handyman just sighed.

"Golly, I am one for trying out new things but never have I felt this gosh darned jittery before."

Quasi observed him, remembering the news his wife brought to him. This happened to be the one who had been 'gifted' with seeing Maleficent, in the flesh. He could recognize the inkling of heaviness, or weariness in his voice that spoke to the Hunchback that this was someone who was holding a lot of weight, in general. Losing a home, a spouse and now living nightmares. Truly those were things he was… accustomed to, personally.

"It's— hmm." Quasimodo began, trying to choose the wisest thing to say. "It's understandable, considering the circumstances."

Felix seemed to have a second of realization before lifting his gaze up at this kindly new neighbor.

"What a fit I'm in, my sincere apologies… I'm afraid of introducing myself has slipped my dreary head… Name's Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix had a spring in his step as he offered a gloved hand up to him. "Or just Felix, to cut it down short. No pun intended~" he spoke with laughter in his voice.

With a kind gleam, Quasimodo took it for a shake, not expecting to feel a pretty tough grip from someone of such minimal proportions. "A pleasure it is, sir Felix. You may call me Quasimodo~ Quasi for short if you would like."

"Likewise, Quasimodo…" Felix got a good taste from sounding out this new name. "… quite a comfort to come across a friendly face."

The Hunchback smiled, though with a risen brow. "… being cute with me now?"

"Oh! Goodness, no! Please — I'm not just sayin' that, sir, please don't get me wrong." Felix tried to mend that slip of the tongue, but Quasi's smile was reassuring. "…I sure toppled that over like a fresh keg of milk," he uttered to himself before continuing. "… differences make the whole world spin~ And how I truly believe that."

"At ease. I was only teasing~" Quasimodo genuinely laughed, finding charm in Felix's naivete at that moment. "Honestly though, Casey told me a lot about you, as one truly likable fellow. And here, she's right."

Felix was giddy once again, hopping up onto the parapet as the Hunchback rested upon it with crossed arms, overlooking the sunset after their first day. Quasi was able to see Felix's attire in all its entirety. Simple, blue shirt, fit with pockets and a name tag. Matching blue cap and tight jeans that were about the same type Casey used to wear. Around his waist was a thick light brown belt that held just one thing in particular; a splendidly pure gold hammer.

"You know her…? The — um…" Felix was truly still in shock.

"That mighty eagle that each and every one of us saw?" Quasi tried to hold back a laugh. "I do. Very much."

It was best to lie low about their marriage if he was respectful enough already. Other than previously having her flap powerfully right over him.

"I figured out she knew things, such as magic, but n-nothin'— nothin' like that… I believed my head was hit harder than I thought."

Quasi was gazing up at the sky, as if in a dream. That was something Felix recognized right away.

"Oh ~ Well, I'll be dipped… Someone has a case of the 'honeyglows'." Felix had a little bit of revenge as he casually took a seat beside him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"It's a code word I like to use ~ that explains that you like someone. Someone who gives you that warm, fuzzy feelin' in your chest, every time you see 'em."

"You're a sentimental lad, aren't you?" Quasi replied.

"No wrong in bein' one…"

"Well, you're right. She does give me that exact thing. We've known each other for years."

"Granted. She's a keeper… I don't know what would happen if she didn't come." Felix gave a truly happy sigh, finding that the worry was away from him, finally, since that sighting. Although, when he softly wiped his eye, Quasi's brow furrowed.

"Hey, there…"

"No, no, really…" the smaller man chuckled, feeling thrice as better than before. "I'm dandy and that's the truth, sir. For the longest time, I've lost touch of that…"

"You've lost touch of what…?" Quasi asked, genuinely concerned.

Both were unaware that they had a few eavesdroppers… One hidden in the dark, while Gene made a wrong turn. He stopped, spotting the hero speak with this… hideous stranger, of all people.

"They told me I've changed." Felix continued on, feeling safe. "Not in a good way, ever since that day. Even though the job was hard some days, I always had a smile on my face. I am genuinely happy when others are happy. It was strange though… Other than Tammy and Ralph, I didn't really have anyone to talk to … anymore. Ralph was truly … the only one there."

"They didn't even step in to help you?"

"Well… bein' blunt … No. I guess they never truly delighted me in gettin' hitched. I admit, adopting the racers was a bit… impulsive, to top it off, but… after gettin' the feeling that they were only concerned about themselves~ w-we were kinda … cut off for a while. Coming from a fellow who enjoys being among 'em, I had to… stay away from them. I didn't mean to come off as rude or … cold, but…"

"I've been told of… your loss, Felix." Quasimodo began, feeling more confident in his own words since the dam just broke here. "It was something our enemy tried to take advantage of. Grief is… strange, to say the very least. You only tried to do what was best. This Ralph, your Ralph is a truer friend, especially during an awful time."

Felix stifled back a laugh, but he was truly keeping the tears back.

"Oh! You should have seen 'im. He always stayed by my side. I was truly… surprised. When we first got plugged in, for the first 30 or so years, we hardly used to talk much. I was so distracted that I failed to realize he wasn't happy either."

"Well, sir Felix…" Quasimodo had this warm glow in his eyes, giving his new friend a good pat on the back. "… my advice now, to you, as a fellow man, is that the past is in the past. Right now, the lot of you have a full on future now. The two Guardians, our Wizard… they are going to do with all their power to make sure of that."

"No one has ever called me 'sir' before this." Felix lightly sniffled, settling a hand over his heart. "Thanks. Quasi…"

Unbeknownst to Felix, Quasimodo noticed someone's shadow disappear down the flowery hall, in a huff, which instantly littered his heart with concern for a moment. Not everyone here was as close as they appeared, but a healing heart couldn't stay shut for long. As for the time being, a lot was still to be said and done, especially for the Twilight's arrival. Taking this new one under his wing, he had to make sure this was the right thing to do.

"If it's still in your heart to join her side…" he continued, gently.

"Oh, it sure is." was the instant reply from the bold handyman. "I-I just need to know. I have to know the truth."

"That's the spirit we all swear by." the Hunchback smiled. "… fairly soon, she and I, and our wizard, among a few close allies… we're all going to have a little chat tonight. We only need to make sure is that you know exactly what you're getting into."

In Quasimodo's heart, there was a part of him that dearly wanted this sweet person to remain here and heal, but there was also this determination that he related with very much. If he knew enough already, that determination was like a painful snag trap that didn't let go. With the information he was given that Yen Sid knew something, it would only make sense that Felix would find a special spot among their Taming ranks.

"I don't look it, mister," Felix then hopped with a small jingle in his step and stood tall. "… but I got more spunk than a rabbit in spring." he said as he pridefully had that hammer in hand that surely glimmered brightly.

"I was gonna ask~ What on earth does this tool do? My weapon is my own strength most of the time."

"Oh, this is certainly not a weapon. Oh, look there~" Felix then pointed upward above at the second level of some broken balcony.

Quasimodo watched on, with mouth hung ajar for a moment as this small man made a quick run to and up the wall, bouncing up and about so fast that it would make Robin Hood jealous.

"I… rest my case…" Quasi shook his head, very glad.

With the face of the hammer, Felix tapped the wall only once and, with a shimmer, a piece of the wall just… appeared out of nowhere, sealing the once-shattered parapet. Just like what Casey said… This action caught the attention of those below, even those inside the castle, through the stained glass windows. Ralph, Vanellope and the Nicelander's all saw something they hadn't seen as if in an age ago, seeing their broken hero actually scale the might of the Keep, fixing cracks and holes around, from battles past. The sight actually made one Wizard smile as he was casually walking by.

Ralph cheered on with Vanellope on his shoulder, even though there was grudgingly stewing Gene in the back of the pack. "That's our Felix!" came ongoing cheers from the Racers below. 

* * *

As soon as I was finally decent and Robin and I were well on tour way to meet up with Quasimodo again, we saw something ultimately uplifting of this lively guest outright fixing the stone of the walls and windows.

"Look who's lively now?" Robin pointed out with a smile. "By God, looks like I'm already second rate." he slyly looked at me.

"What are you thinking, Fox?" I prodded, as he began to stretch as if getting ready for a workout.

"Time to make a good impression, don't you think?"

"Robs, he hasn't met you yet~ but wow, I never have seen him this happy yet." I marveled, just taken aback at how quick the handyman was scaling higher and higher. I spotted Quasi looking at me as if I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What did you do, schemer?"

"Is it a common occurrence that people start flying after I talk to them?" he asked, holding back some laughter.

"Literally!" I joined his side, taking his strong hand. "I knew he'd be perfectly okay here." 

"Looks like we have a new partner."

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin broke into a brisk run and started to climb quick along the wall and statues as if in a race with the unsuspecting handyman. In an efforts to surprise him, he went to the opposite side and finally waited until he was spotted by the lad, who had no idea someone had beat him to the top.

"Pleasant evenin' to you, laddie~" Robin tipped his cap.

"Jaminy —!" Felix hopped backward, pinning against the wall, clasping his hammer to his chest before looking up, spying a speaking fox casually leaning against a flagpole.

"Took you long enough."

"I am in the position to admit that I have never seen you before." Felix caught his breath.

"Haha~ Have no fear, my boy!" Robin laughed as he took a simple jump down to his level. "I am a friend to the Day Guardian, her archer and a personal thief if you will. Just wanted to test ya, haha!"

"Well, you sure know how to make one uneasy~" Felix nervously chuckled.

"How everyone marvels at your skills, lad, it honestly left me in the dust. I am Robin Hood of Nottingham~ T'is a pleasure to meet my 'rival'." Robin winked playfully at him and the two shook hands. Felix was smiling.

"Ya'll can call me Felix. A fixer-upper to put it simply an' sweet."

"And how! Say… you got up here pretty swiftly~ What say you to a race?"


	17. The Gardens

**_Meaghan the Twilight Guardian's POV_**

After what seemed like an eternity, I was awoken by the sounds of cheering off into the distance. It was lovely timing, too, as it was coming upon twilight. I put on my crooked glasses, stood up, and stretched as if nothing could stop me, not even the Mistress. If anything, I felt rejuvenated, fantastic, and ready to take on whatever came my way.

I ran out of the mage Yen Sid's office, eager to find the source of the cheering, as it was great in volume even from afar. Looking out the windows from one of the many corridors didn't produce many results, but at least the view was gorgeous. I saw the gardens in a light unlike anything I'd ever seen. The leaves and flowers glowed a warm, ambient light to reflect the sun's departure. The lakes in the distance were still and reflected the rays above them perfectly. Many birds were in the last legs of their flights. The beauty here was unchanged, unlike home. In my city back in the Modern Era, everything changed in some form or fashion, and some of those changes were hard to get used to. Here in the Magic Kingdom, though, I thought that nothing could bother this moment.

Again, I _thought_ that. Far off to my right, there arose the sound of running around, and either it was one creature with multiple legs or it was two or more folks. I couldn't tell at the time, but as seconds passed and my curiosity peaked, the sounds of running were layered with two male voices, one of them I recognized to be Eugene's.

"Hey, slow down, buddy!"

"Not yet! The meeting's bound to start and she's still not found!"

I ran over to the end of the corridor and peeked out into another extension of the palace to ease my curiosity. To the left of me, there was nothing, but to the right, I merely turned my head before I got smacked down to the ground. The fall felt like slow motion as I began to see the ceiling and nothing but. The force that collided with me was strong enough to have me seeing stars as I lied on my back, my hands on my forehead.

"Okay... ow… mother hugger…" I repeated many regrettable swears under my breath as I attempted to focus.

"Shorty!" Ah, there was Eugene's voice, shifting as he eventually took to my side. "Are you okay? The kid really did a number to you!"

Without context, I dazed there, very much confused. "Kid?"

The confusion certainly didn't last, for as soon as I saw my offender kneeling in front of me, I was rendered in awe. There he was, wearing a fresh white tunic, brown pants built for mobility, and a pair of what looked like naval boots. His hair was the same as I last saw it, save for the lack of a rat's tail in the back, and his blue eyes were just as bright as I remembered them.

He looked just as awestruck looking at me before his attention was turned to my head. Not gonna lie, he looked pretty freaked out by it. I think it took him a moment to realize who it was he accidentally bashed heads with, not that I blamed him.

"Meaghan? Oh, crap! Is that you? Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer him. I mean, I felt alright enough; the damage was minimal. Even so, I just couldn't harness the energy, or really the guts, to say anything. Instead, I just felt my lips curl into a growing smile and without warning, I leaped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his body grow tense for a few seconds, but eventually, he loosened up and held me tightly in a hug of his own.

"Ha," Eugene laughed, also surprised by the action, "I'll take that as a yes!"

I scoffed warmheartedly at the consort's comment, finally finding my voice as we calmed down.

"It's seriously good to see you again, Jim."

"Yeah," I heard him say before a moderate pause broke the noise around us, "you, too, but uh… I guess I owe you one for knocking you down."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, but I forgive you," I chuckled. I soon unwrapped myself from him as we both stood. I looked to the both Jim and Eugene, kind of embarrassed about falling gracelessly. "So, um," I questioned as my index finger pointed to each indiscriminately, "I'm going to assume that y'all met already?"

They both looked at each other before Jim smirked. "Yeah, but you're not gonna believe how it happened." Eugene looked almost offended. Oh, there was a story to it, and I wanted to know.

I raised my brow and glanced at both of them, almost grinning. "Knowing you, I think I have an idea, Mr. Hawkins. You're both troublemakers in your own right. Now," I said as I wiped potential dust off of me, "someone said something about the meeting. We should go ahead and find our compadres while we still have time, yes?"

We went through many twists and turns in the enlarged palace until we saw a door open up to the gardens. The breeze kissing my skin was just what I needed as we stepped out to meet the rest of the world once more. It looked like everyone and their brother was cheering, looking up at a balcony far to our left. Up there were two silhouettes, one of which was clearly an animal. I cleaned my glasses lens on my shirt to get a clearer picture. Upon closer inspection, I was nearly surprised to discover a certain blue-clad individual wielding a golden hammer.

"Hang on," I mumbled more to myself as I stared at the tiny man, "did Felix hop all the way up there to the balcony? Was it broken before or something?"

"You know the guy?" Eugene was starting to get the hang of my name-knowing while Jim saw the other creature with a sense of familiarity.

"Good news," the blue-eyed brunette began before I could answer the Prince-consort, "that's Robin Hood up there. If one Tamer's here, the others, and potentially Casey, are bound to be nearby."

"Tamer?" This term was new to me, but sure enough, my gaze turned from the hammer-wielder to the creature next to him. I was finally able to see the tail of a red fox and an archer's hat, feather and all. Admittedly, I hadn't ever seen him in the times I was here before. I wasn't sure what brought him to be of service to the Kingdom, but I wasn't going to complain. He was a master of disguise, a skilled bowman- er, bow_fox_? Anyway, _that_, and he had a heart of gold worth far more than what gold he stole for the good people of Nottingham.

While Jim and I were staring at the scene on the balcony, I felt a tap on my shoulder from Eugene. I looked at him in mild confusion as I saw his hand pointing way off into the distance. Truth be told, I couldn't see anything.

"Not to burst your bubble, dude, but I can't see what you're pointing to. It's getting too dark."

"Or you may need to get your eyes checked again," he retorted. "Beyond the hedges, who's the unsightly ginger guy in green?"

"What, over there?" As an adult, squinting seemed almost cute, but highly embarrassing, at least in my eyes. Yet, there I was, squinting to get a better picture of the owner of that description, my hunchback friend, Quasimodo.

Jim had overheard the conversation and took a gander hedge-ward and began to run in that direction without warning. "C'mon!"

"Hey, a little warning first," followed the other male, and I was last to pick up the pace. They were flexible enough to get past full crowds with all the ease in the world while I was pirouetting like some circus clown juggling fire and doing my best to not bump into people. At some points, I was actually spinning away from sudden movements from the crowd still gazing at Robin Hood and Felix, and it was starting to wear me. That being said, I didn't stop or give up, but I did think about how the swing dance club was not enough exercise to be an Olympian. The guys were much farther ahead than I was. I lost them from my sight a couple of times, but seeing them run together made it easier to spot them again.

It took a hot minute, but I was out of the crowd's way enough to stop and catch a happy glimpse as I saw two extremely familiar figures. One of them, a gentle-faced hunchback with the reddest hair and the widest smile, and the other, a small-framed female with shining wood-colored hair down to the middle of her back. They also both adorned matching golden chains around their necks and were seen smiling at each other. It was them! I was so close! It was without further delay that I yelled at the top of my lungs and waved almost violently in the hope of getting their attention. My only hope was that I wouldn't spook them in the process.

"_CASEY_! _QUASI_!"


	18. Rekindled

_**Casey the Day Guardian's POV**_

"CASEY! QUASI!"

That sudden call made my blood freeze as for a moment I had to make sure I wasn't just hearing things. Quasimodo who was by my side, slowly turned his head, shocked to see just what or who had caught his eye. I turned around to see this other woman, who came off to as familiar right from the get-go, but something didn't settle right with me. She ran up to me, despite the fun happening several feet away, I felt a keen sense of regret deep down.

To her, I merely had to take a couple steps back, just trying to register her face.

"Casey! I-it's me! Meaghan…" the dirty blonde young woman was smiling, partially looking as if she ran a mile.

Meaghan? Whoa, hold on… I brought my hands forward, softly gripping her arms as I studied her face. Had it truly been several years… and she looked this different? What the hell happened?

"… megs?"

"Don't tell me y-you forgot about me…"

"No. No…" I shook my head at her, as a smile grew on my face. "It's only that — Is-is it really you?"

"Well, yeah I kinda… may or may not have … changed a tad, but it's still me!" this other replied, excitedly.

"Meaghan~ Jim…?" Quasimodo greeted his fellow with a hug, and Jim obliged.

"Hey, man ~ just damn, what have you been doing all this time? Lifting buildings?"

I finally mustered enough to just embrace my partner and friend, so tightly at first.

"Meaghan… I thought it was silly thinking you were never coming back… I was worried about you!"

At first, I didn't see the light of guilt in her eyes before we broke up.

"I've missed you more than words could ever say, Casey… I am just — I am so sorry for not coming sooner… I …"

Just hearing her tone break apart helped me to shove my questions aside for a moment.

"What happened? Something went awry didn't it…?"

"Well… um, I-I got a message, of sorts, from our… your friendly neighborhood antagonist, as it were…"

"It would seem that she's having a ball screwing with everybody's heads…" I sighed while Quasi smartly went on to talk with Jim as Eugene casually stayed around.

"I-I know I got a lot of explaining to do…"

"Just - just follow me, over here."

We couldn't talk business out there while the citizens were in earshot. Once we were in an alcove, I took one glance over my shoulder. "Meaghan… What did she tell you…?"

"It wasn't so much 'telling' me something as opposed to 'showing' me. Played some kind of mind game with Felix, as far as I knew."

I drew in a breath to keep my patience. So far with this charming game that 'Royal Bee' was playing was really getting old.

"… By doing so, we're at war again." I pointed out before feeling a bit riled toward that poor excuse of a Fairy.

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine," I reply with a heavy sigh, feeling a warmth in my heart knowing that. "Everyone I had back there are all fine. Just tell me, what else?"

"Oh good~ b-but, she guilted me. I abandoned… my post, I — I never intended to but.."

"Abandoned? Megs, I know you would never use such a word for it but…" I uttered and I fought the urge to start rambling. From her voice to her body language, it seemed like she was being eaten from the inside out. "… you're well and safe. I honestly am… so relieved that … you weren't killed. That's been on my mind for months."

"God no! I… Man, how can I say this…? Well, it all started in my apartment." Meaghan was cringing a little.

"Shoot girl, I thought I was intense," I uttered, feeling a lot of pain here that was so sharp that it could cause migraines. "Just~ let's not worry about that now. Okay? I'm not going to, let's say, fly you over a cliff or something. I mean, I would have loved a word from you though because I honestly thought you got captured or worse… Not much I can say for our old home though…"

"I was just trying to finish my degree, you know? Wanting to do something good in the world. Helping people so they don't end up where I've been."

Oh, how I remembered those days. "Well… perhaps we were needed in two places instead of one." I reply. "It's been ages since I last saw my family there…"

I knew she was scared probably because I didn't use to have a firm hand over all this magic at first. I used to be a real… animal, to put it bluntly. I had issues long before I even was chosen. My anger would trigger something inside me and I would lose touch with my own humanity. The last time we fought together, it did happen and it was one of the last missions we did together in the Forbidden Mountains. Since then, I practiced hard with Yen Sid and my beloved Tamers constantly by my side. Their own presence was a constant help to me. It would prove the same for her at the right time. I understood why she was so shaky. After some thought, I had to hug her, tight and close….

My worst fear all this time turned out to not be true.

Shockingly though, I was certain that she could have been someone else at first glance… That was something I couldn't say upfront, but it felt so awkward and painful at first. As if that wasn't enough regret to end this day with. From I remember of the Modern Era, as we call it here… it was nothing like here, that had so many advantages such as long life, health and actual peace among people. There was so much strife, stress, and pain that it would become so overwhelming that we would forget ourselves. I might call it selfish, but it was up to them to take it for what they will, but I hated going back there. The only ones I had there were my family members… I was sure Megs had the same. Whatever the reason besides education that made her stay, it didn't consume her so much that this world was completely forgotten. It was evil all on its own.

"Mind letting me breathe a tad?" Meaghan had to strain after a moment. Her voice woke me up that I'd been kind of like a statue entrapping her.

"Oh damn, sorry there, Megs!" I began to laugh, finally breaking up, wiping my golden-lit eyes.

I wasn't conscious of the change just yet. It was often that my magic was strong due to emotion. But Meaghan took a breather, smiling brightly at least.

"I may or may not have deserved that, haha! But I am sure glad to see you standing on two legs…"

"And same for you… I don't know my own strength, obviously…" I replied, deeply happy.

When I saw her face shift to that of concern though. "You okay?"

"Of course I am, wh-what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your eyes again. Not sure if that's a good sign."

"Oh! Oh, that~ N-no really, it's fine. When I get excited, I kinda start glowing. Literally." I sheepishly smiled at her. "I'm as safe as could be, I promise."

As we were speaking, the boys stayed near but by the sound of it, things were really going along well. Quasimodo was extra worried, naturally, but when he saw us both laugh in the distance, he finally got himself to breathe normally. Robin caught this.

"You can give the nursemaids a run for their money," he commented, giving his mate a slap on his strong back.

"Please, don't rat on me to the lady, will you?" the Hunchback chuckled while brushing some of his hair back, which was sort of a habit he would do when nervous. "It's been a few years since they last spoke to each other. And — and where were you anyway, vagabond?"

"Where else? Teaching the lad some tricks of the trade. No better time, wouldn't you say?"

"Quite amazed that you didn't fly off the ledge…" Jim spoke, wiping some dust off his suit when Robin hopped down. "What the heck was all the cheering about…?"

"Something quite remarkable… If we know anything about magic, this lad with a tool that is capable to mend anything by touch is bound to spread through the town like a rapid river. While the other rivals you against your 20 years of bell ringing, no less." Robin elbowed the Hunchback. "Completed a year's worth of damage in just ten minutes."

Soon enough, when I intended to save important information for later, we were fairly glad to greet the lads. Quasi got hugged from behind by Megs after we both came back to civilization.

"There you two are!" he laughed, returning the gesture. "Oh, Meaghan, it's been so long…"

"I know, far too long, Quasi… Hot damn, I-I thought Casey's hugs were epic enough."

"What a day this has been…" I spoke up, joining the three of them with Eugene and Jim both in conversation not too far off.

"So, I've been told about this… meeting, of sorts…? I am wonderin'. Wondering a lot."

"The summoning letter I've been given has a slight clue," Quasi included.

"…ranking arrangments." Robin cut in, bluntly. "Partially why I tested him a little bit."

"Who? Felix?" Meaghan asked, peeking up towards the castle wall, but finding no one now. only that there were no cracks anywhere.

I was a little worried at first until I spotted that blue uniform just ahead, among the Wrecker and the Racers greeting him like dalmatian pups. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I regret promising him, but I felt so compelled to tell him so."

"Oh dear… What did you promise?"

"The Master made me feel less bad about it but… I'm not sure if you knew, but… he had a wife. Felix was married — supposed to be married. Her game was taken with her in it. It was why I took so long, they were scared out of their minds… But I finally got to tell him that everything will be all right in the end, and that I'd help him find out the truth of what happened. A 'Love Quest', Maleficent had put it…" I dryly drawled. "… lightly.'

Over there, though, surrounded by his friends, Fix-It seemed so happy with them.

"He smiles so much but I know and feel that… he's not happy and very broken up… Ralph stays near him like a guard dog."

"…couldn't keep a steady voice whilst speaking with me." Quasimodo added.

"God… w-well…" Meaghan tensed up. "This means… that he wants…?"

"… he is dead on set on coming with me. Us. I don't like it." I sadly met her eyes.

"He has the makings of a fighter, Casey. I'm sure he'll be just fine." Quasimodo smiled.

"This meeting is gonna be a real treat."

Meaghan looked back at the group, seeing that they were coming our way. To me, she looked nervous for a moment so I just gave her a nudge as a signal to keep cool. The Wrecker and his bunch were stargazing, but I too was a little on edge, since I knew they saw me in my full form earlier after that work out of mine. Right then, the two of us met the gaze of the hero and the villain. The sir in the blue uniform however had a look of surprise for a second when he saw me before politely tipping his blue cap to me. Ralph was unsure when he actually began to walk up to us with purpose.

"I'll be, looks like someone's out of uniform." Felix brightly spoke, which threw what I hoped out the window.

"Oh! Heh, you saw that?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I hope I didn't spook you all too much. I-I'm still the same girl though."

"The whole yard was cheerin' like Madden…" Ralph grumbled. "Wish you'd told us, Chick."

"Glad you never told us that one, honestly…" Felix warmly replied. "I never would've thought we'd see anything like that…"

Right, when he finished his sentence he was able to instantly pick up on a brand new face right beside me.

"Howdy!" Meaghan perked up, slightly goosing me but I didn't mind the surprise.

"Oh, yes, Felix, Ralph… I would like you to meet my close friend, Meaghan." I introduced them.

"Oh, eh, hi?" Ralph winced a little, feeling bad for something that was lost to me. "Again?"

"Don't sweat it, man…" Meaghan smiled.

"How wonderful it is to meet you, Meaghan~ Ralph kinda told me a lot about you."

By the sly look he was giving the giant, it was a riot for me. "Oh no, do I wanna know?"

"No." both Meaghan and Ralph answered at the same time. Felix pressed a glove to his mouth, holding back some laughter.

"I didn't know!" Ralph spoke up, defensively.

"I know that!" Felix's voice was overcome with laughter after trying to fight it back.

"Good God, this is awkward~" I giggled. And also, this was taking me back to my high school days.

"I'm not complaining…" Meaghan said, feeling a whole lot better by the sound of it.

"B-back to it though, It looks like you're back in step again. The both of you." I mentioned. "The whole castle was going nuts."

"While I'll be darned, I didn't mean to cause an uproar, but I found that I couldn't help m'self." Felix shrugged.

"And how splendid it was to see, a good show of expertise, I would say." Robin winked. "… I could state, very strongly, that I'm out of practice compared to all that."

"How long have you been a fixer at that level?" Quasi prodded, for the fun of it.

"Gosh, I dunno~ 40 years, give or take?" Felix shrugged like how a shy boy would, when talking in front of a class.

"So that explains why you're not even winded…" Robin crossed his arms.

"It's in the programmin', so there's not much to it."

By how they were talking to the handyman, I had a good feeling that they were no longer strangers at this point. Robin's competitiveness went along well with the 'natural' playful nature of the former arcade sprite. While I was busy, it seemed that this could work out after all, despite my worries. Robin, and Quasimodo… when working together, they were truly one during a battle. If this was happening so soon, how could I fear so much? Before I could even say anything else, another bell began to tong from the tallest tower. The playful banter was then silenced while we all looked up in alarm. 

**_It was about time…_**


	19. A Solemn Gathering

The bell silenced the grounds, even to those who were new got the sense that it meant something foreboding. For the group of us, I have expected for us to be surprised by some, oh I don't know, an unexpected appearance by our mentor? A chill went through me when that baritone spoke up from the dim corridor just ahead of us.

"Pleasant evening,"

Right there stood the silhouette of an extraordinarily tall individual with a great dark grey beard that trailed down all the way down and over his chest. While it was just me and Meaghan and the boys turning to see the man as if he was a friend, the two former game sprites actually took a few frightened steps back.

"You have right to be a little jarred, gentleman, but have no fear of me." that deep tone became soft and inviting. "I am only here to guide you, teach you."

Seeing the two not being so eager, I looked over to them, spotting their worry.

"You can trust him. The Master, he's taught us everything we know…"

A glimmer of hope fought hard against Felix's obvious anxiety before the man himself gave the two a polite nod. "I am Master Yen Sid~ This Keep's Royal Magician and supporter, mentor of the Guardians of the Realms and their Tamers."

"…tamer?" Felix lightly squeaked.

"It is best that we head to safer Quarters… Shall we, dear friends?"

Without a doubt in my mind that I trusted Yen Sid with all my heart, because he seemed absolutely callous at first glance, but his magic was what was keeping us all away from Maleficent right now. It truly rivaled hers, if not better… basically, because it was fueled by something far stronger than fear and hate. As the entire band of us began to be led away back into the castle, Mina stood right by near the archway before lovingly glancing at the kids down below. She felt confident that things were going to turn out well and was gleeful to return to her duties; particularly to those youngin's not far off, far too taken by what they offered here. So very unlike their previous home.

In the deeper regions of the castle, we continued on to a completely different area that even I haven't seen in a long while. The lower we went, the more the ceiling would disappear from sight. Even though I told them that all was safe, I felt Ralph bump into me when he was truly distracted by the lamps, trappings and mirrors that hung, as if, magically from an arched ceiling that wasn't even there at first glance. Since he was so quiet, it came off as strange to Quasimodo as well as to me. Yet when we spotted him grasping a chain he wore around his neck as his attention was hooked to the highest levels of this vast place.

Despite the lively sprites dancing through the dark, they were like stars among the night, it was revealed to belong to a vast study that took home deep into what was supposed to be a palace dungeon. Since there was no need for one, it became something far better ~ A home and birthplace of wonder and magic beyond anything we knew or would wish to know… For the newcomers, no doubt, they have never seen anything this strange, other than the fearful happenings back in their Arcade… Next to Cassandra who was the very first human being to ever set foot in their cold, boxed in world, this was beyond anyone from there would ever believe, let alone imagine. Yet after what was shown to them, human was not a word that suited her at all… Going out of her way, with everything she had here, for all of them. Patiently waiting for him to make a truly difficult decision that would not only spare their lives but would also lead life down another course. She had magic that somehow saved him, other than becoming larger than life in the form of a massive Eagle.

They were yet to know what power exactly belonged to the other woman. Besides the awe, there was a bit of fear for these two, even though they seemed to hit it off. It still lingered.

"I am pretty sure I'm still dreaming…" Felix's comment only came out only as a mere stammer, his voice as light as a feather to all of us around.

"Oh, Felix…" I sighed. "Believe me, none of this is a dream…" I had to look at him when he sounded so meek. "Although such fuel this place, like how code was for you. If you're bold enough to search and listen. and believe and fight for it, dreams can come true."

"…no one has ever said that." he replied.

"Until now," Robin winked.

"You'll be so surprised," Meaghan smiled at him. "Sounds like the Master's rubbed off on you a little."

"That had to be the corniest thing I've said all day~" I tried to not chuckle when I knew the King and Queen were nearby.

"I wouldn't call it your corniest…" Felix teased, much to my own surprise. Between the two of us, our first conversation that set things in motion here, stuck out like a sore thumb.

I gasped, mocking shock. "Fix-It~"

"Having some sport, are ya?" sparked Mickey Mouse's voice and it was about time. We were all greeted by the King and his Queen, who looked awfully overjoyed to see me and Meaghan once again side by side.

"Oh, this is the happiest evening we've ever had in so long~ Oh, oh look at both of you!" Minnie was ecstatic, like a mother being reunited with her children. "Here! Oh, I am simply all a flutter~"

"Your Majesty," was all I could say, especially when bowing down was no longer an issue.

"It's been too long, sweetheart~" Meaghan was all too happy to accept the Queen's cheery embrace and kiss.

Taking in that bowing was not a priority at the moment, Felix still felt obligated to take his cap off to her and bowed as regally as he could. She curtsied and blushed, realizing her giddy behavior.

"Oh pardon me, gentlemen, a Queen forgetting she has a crown on her head. I am Queen Minerva and we're so glad to have you all here tonight. And this is my husband, King Micheal."

Mickey bowed in return, smiling at his wife's over the top excitement, having to been waiting for years for the Guardians to ever reunite.

"A Queen, go-osh. If Vanellope was a princess, I haven't seen nothin' yet." Ralph nervously rambled and tried to bow but… it didn't look very professional since he was so massive compared to everyone else. The Handyman looked a tad worried until Minnie gently pat the giant's arm.

"Oh please, no need to fret, dear~ I am just so glad all of you have come in one peace." Minnie finally slowed her words down a notch.

"Never would we doubt our girls for a second." Mickey finally got his turn to speak. "Welcome to the Keep. I dearly hope you found your stay not too confining?"

"Quite the contrary, your Majesty~" Felix began before he was cut off by Ralph when his hat was nearly flipped off.

"I'll say! Felix here started hibernating in there just a few minutes in…"

It was a relief to hear the two Royals chuckle.

"As miraculous as that may be," Felix fixed his hat, neatly. "Queen Minerva, King Micheal, we can't thank you enough for welcoming us and our entire community into your spectacular hospitality." 

"Seriously though, how can we repay y'guys?" Ralph then thanked.

"Only the fact that you're all here with us is enough thanks for us. It has been our great pleasure." King Mickey happily shook each by their hands in welcome. "And I see you've already made new friends here…"

"I shall say we have, your Grace~" was Fix-It's warm reply which suddenly gave me butterflies in my stomach. Something I shared with my sister right by our side by the way she grinned at me.

Truly too kind, but there was much more to that, I was sure. Absolutely, I was not the only one with that same belief. Master Yen Sid himself appeared to be fairly gleeful, by the way, he wore that half-lit smile on his face. After that perfect, delightfully improper introduction (to put it bluntly), the beautifully ornate Workshop became twice as comfortable. It was more like a family gathering, shockingly enough. Respectfully, it became a habit over time that we were all at first name basis at times, which was something I often enjoyed. My anxiety was thrown out the window because of those carefully chosen words, helping me to know that, perhaps, our first impression was not a failure after all. It was understandable anxiety, I would suppose but it was what I needed more practice again.

"Welcome, my good friends and allies abroad," Yen Sid softly cut in and the lot of us turned our attention to him. Each of the men all dutifully bowed, even the King and Queen did so without hesitation. It was simply done much better this time around. "Even after the course of a single day of well-deserved rest, it would seem that all well have already found great comfort in each other's presence. This is certainly has been a joyous day."

"We have arrived as soon as we received word, Master ~ " Eugene respectfully began.

"Indeed, which is a matter that has called all of us together. It would seem your golden days are at hand, Ladies. The truth of your reunion has already spread fast across the Kingdoms as of late. Rightfully so. Gather, one and all… There are seats for each of you."

This was no board meeting or Bad-Anon or like any 'family' get together (far from it), so Ralph worked hard to keep his mouth shut yet Felix's pat against the back of his hand helped ease him just a little. As short as Felix was, it was no issue for him to just hop atop one of the seats right next to mine and Meaghan's. None of us spoke of it but we were all suffering from butterflies~ This was rare to have these personal meetings and we were on edge about how the days after tonight were going to be like, especially after the unexpected.

"We welcome you, Prince-Consort of Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert, James Pleiades Hawkins, Quasimodo Frollo, Robin Hood of Nottingham ~ you all have our thanks. We are in the presence, for the first time in eight years, of our two splendid Guardians of the Realm, of the Day and the Twilight, both are one together, accompanied by two potential Tamers… Such is an honorable title, it is."

Both Felix and Ralph felt their stomachs just drop. Felix fought the temptation to stand. He was one who hated staying still when anxious yet he kept his thoughts on one person. On habit, he kept fidgeting with the head of the hammer on his holster.

"I have faith that you all know why you have been summoned here tonight~" he patiently began whilst pacing around to his seat, last but not least.

"…after these several years of 'too good to be true' peace, I never thought it would be ended in such a way…" Eugene was first to speak.

"… abrupt is the right word for it, I think," Hawkins mentioned.

"Ranking was the code word, that much I know…" Quasimodo gently spoke.

"An issue that requires each Kingdom to unite ~ as well as our Day Guardians taking two rescued recruits beneath her wings." Yen Sid continued.

"Y'mean us… sir?" Ralph shyly pointed to himself. To that, the Wizard nodded.

"It is not a title rather it's a commitment, should you choose to remain by her side. A tamer is an extension of the power of a Guardians form, coming from a strong heart, a dedicated heart. They keep her in control at times, helping her to keep her human self during trials. It's a magic that remains unseen and untouchable. A magic that is seldom realized… Magic you both possess just like these gentlemen before you. Tonight was a blessed one, I might add. You managed to share many things with the right people. In order for us to go further with this, as for the reason for our treaty's quick end, we all need to know what exactly she had gifted you, my boy…" the Wizard solemnly had to request.

Hearing that, both Felix's and Ralph's stomachs plummeted. The looks on the Royal's faces held concern.

"Oh, for Mod's sakes… what do I even say…?" Felix tightly whispered to me as we were allowed a moment.

"Don't worry~ This is your home now, there's no need to be nervous," Meaghan whispered back, although… to be frank, she was basically the nervous one. Or so she thought.

_Oh come on, this feels too soon_! I brutally thought to myself. But it was true. We had to speak of our own, just so we can plan accordingly.

"Just — Just be true. Be yourself. And after what you showed today," Quasimodo urged.

"For certain, the sky's the limit for you." Robin threw his two cents in.

"And you got me too, bud." Ralph offered. "Although I ain't much of a talker…"

"I've-I've never spoken about it so openly before. I feel like I'm gonna stammer like no other moral…"

"And that's okay. Trust me, we're all here for each other now." I softened as the others patiently waited.

They knew this was hard for him, which was partially why this meeting was so quiet.

"We won't betray your confidence, we swear it." Quasimodo had the final word. When he spoke it sometimes would calm a raging river in a single room. Felix soon stood on his seat, his brow flexed with worry, he naturally fiddled and stroked the head of that golden hammer as if trying to hold on to a life support rope. He was a natural speaking in front of people but his emotions were swirling so badly for months, it felt awful… Even now.

"Y-yes, sir… um," Felix masked his voice from wavering by clearing his throat. "… as you may know, it took a while because we weren't sure what to think at first. But she waited… until finally, we all agreed to leave. I-I wasn't sure what went on, but everything went out like a light. Oh, gosh, this is so dumb…" Felix sniffled, while he couldn't keep a straight voice.

"You're doing great, son." Robin stood with him, setting a paw on the handyman's shoulder.

"Speak freely." Yen Sid's looming tone softened to a mere whisper. "There is no safer place to be than among friends."

"…okay, calm down Felix, keep it together…" the poor hero hissed to himself for one second. "Cassandra showed us the mirror, or door, whatever it was, to bring us here. I was scared, of course, but after a second it felt like it shocked me when I touched it. I felt so wrong, a-and dizzy… Next thing I knew, the whole place was empty, everyone disappeared. Before I could do anythin' else, there was another woman. A fairy, she called herself…quite proudly, may I add~"

"A Dark Fairy…" Mickey sighed, sorrowfully. "Did she hurt you…?"

"… He looked like he got socked over the head, sir." Ralph added. "… staring off at somethin', his eyes changed color and the whole station got dark."

"My Land… I remember none o' that." stated Felix, stunned. "I-I- well… She stood up like a redwood tree right over me. I almost thought she was gonna do some kind of harm. She wore dark robes that just blanketed the whole floor like oil. She had two horns on her head yet she had a very strange smile. She was beautiful in a way but… something felt wrong, so very wrong. Holding this golden staff and pointed it at me… stating that our beliefs were right our whole lives…" Felix sadly looked up at Ralph who was, of course, understandably upset as well. "… that once a game is unplugged, there's no hope. That's the end of the road right there…"

"Hey-hey…" I cut in to keep things away from those lies, that may have been eating at him ever since. There was hope, especially after what Yen Sid shared with me earlier.

"Jaminy~ I-I'm not even at the kicker yet a-and I don't know if I can even talk an-anymore…" Felix rubbed his face into his hands, fighting brave and hard. Feeling an amount of comfort around him, Felix managed to finally breathe and rose his head back up.

"Deep breaths, friend."

"I l-lost my wife a few months back. And — and that fairy played with me, I know it. I saw her in her game as it was being unplugged. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk… The sky was growing black, pixels flew left and right and my wi— … she, she was trying to get to me. She was screamin' out in anger and… I couldn't do anything… But… right then, I s-saw this light. As golden as my hammer just push everything aside. I heard some kind of loud cry in the sky and just then I saw her. C-Casey."

That was the first time I heard him say my nickname. Now, who could have let him in on that, I wondered? It was a sweet thought, but we only just started.

"… she ran through this light, wi-with Tamora a-and her soldiers. That Fairy though, she looked about ready to hit me with that staff of hers, only to get it shot out of her hands… A-and that was when I think I- I woke up? I don't know… but I woke up, feelin' the worst I've ever felt since Ralph piled me over with bricks after that high score competition in '98."

No one chuckled at that but it did lighten the mood in the room a little. "I still regret that," Ralph uttered.

"The dear is so shaken, Master." Minnie tearfully told Yen Sid. "Please, don't let him say any more…"

"I do believe that is fair enough now, my lad." Yen Sid began. "Looks like my student had used her spells wisely to bring you back to us."

"I may or may not have used a dream manipulation cast on you… just to get her to stop. I did it with a kiss s-so to not scare everyone further."

Felix looked up at me looking emotionally exhausted yet grateful. He took his hat off, with his eyes all glossy, just before he had to wipe them again.

"Thanks," his voice grated hard before I felt too compelled to hug him. He didn't make any objections to that.

"Courage of the lion," Robin spoke, watching the both of us for a moment. "… to recollect one of her attacks with such detail."

"Now you did tell me a little about this, Casey, but this crosses the line by a mile," Meaghan growled, having to listen to every detail the Handyman gave.

"…she's always played this type of game," I replied to my sister and we both shared that same nasty glare. We both despised that witch.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves." Yen Sid calmed the council before it would grow too loud. "She did so since he seemed the weakest at the time, simply so she could have her way with the Kingdoms once more."

"I am **not** weak." Felix was quickly back up, feeling much stronger. Stronger than ever.

"You're certainly not, my boy," said Yen Sid, liking the sound of boldness in that soft tone. "You had learned how Maleficent prides herself of her own power yet she fails to realize that it still has its weak points. She was beaten back, by you, one Tamer and only one Guardian. Which means there is much hope yet. Cassandra had taken you beneath her wings, figuratively as well as literally, but it is entirely up to you if you wish to join her cause. She had made a vow…"

"Yes, sir."

"Has she proven otherwise?"

"No, sir." was Fix-It's straightforward answer.

Was this truly happening? Because I even dropped all expectations the moment I set foot into that game world.

"I know that ya'll might be thinking of me. I might be completely goin' off the bend, but…" Felix admitted openly. "… we had no clue of what we were gettin' into. I thought we've seen everything so far~ I did express myself to her that I wished, very much, to accompany her. However, that may be. But if what that… f-fairy had shown me, was a lie… and she was just playin' with me… Is what we lived by before still true…?"

"There is a great amount of hope, Felix." was all Yen Sid said on the matter. "…something she tried to kill off when she had the chance."

"W-wait, you mean…?" Felix gasped, quickly glancing back at me and Meaghan.

I was so close to tearing up, yet I smiled. "… Remember when I said I wasn't sure? That's subject to change." 

"Calhoun's alive?" Ralph gaped.

"If you two are still…willing… We're going to have to work hard, but we'll find her."

This was the happiest I had seen the Handyman when his eyes searched mine. To the joy of the entire Workshop, I least expected him to outright embrace me.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it!" he cheered. "Ralph! Did you just hear? Oh, my Land, you don't know how much this means to me, Cassandra — Thank you! I'll do it ~ I'll do it…"


	20. Through the Thick and Thin

Sometimes through out my travels, I often forgot what my deeds meant to others. I certainly wanted to let everything to flow out the moment he wrapped his arms around my neck as best he could, not even caring when his hat flew off. I least expected this though… especially after all the uncertainty, I caused to the whole Arcade actually. He couldn't hold back a sob when Meaghan gently placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Thank you…. Thank you all, for everything…" Felix's voice trembled for only the two of us to hear.

"Oh…" Meaghan found that her own voice was shaking. "Hey, hey, partner…"

"Oh God, I thought I was the one always making you misty." I sniffled.

Both of us pulled away with him dabbing away his tears, yet he was smiling. Even Ralph was having trouble when Felix also shared a thankful hug with Quasimodo, who happily obliged. He was greatly thankful that he was careful with his words prior.

"We shall take that as a yes," Quasi said, while Robin was tenderly smiling as well.

"The moment I step back, we're growing like rabbits…" Meaghan chuckled, much to Yen Sid's amusement. "One way or another, we southerners ought to stick together." she prodded a joke.

Felix was getting used to that joke, even though he was just a made up character for a late 80's game console. "Ma'am, you cannot be more awkward than me on a daily basis."

"Oh, looks like I got my work cut out for me!" she laughed in return.

"Close bonds are blooming before me, already~ What a stunning beginning." Yen Sid rose from his seat.

"Close and all, and that's great but how is this important to our cause against Maleficent?" Hawkins got straight to the point.

"By the attack details we have been given by our new friend, it would seem that our enemy is clearly flustered by one Guardian's success. Winning the Pure of Heart is a remarkable feat, if not the least dangerous."

"Pure of Heart…?" was Felix's soft inquiry.

"What exactly are you trying to say, your Wizardness…? Our home's been totaled yet we're still not safe?"

"You have a future. That is more than just a new home, Wreck-It Ralph." the wise one replied, spotting Felix drawing in a breath to keep himself patient with the Wrecker. "… There are many fears coming across your minds, but heed me when I say that, like you, your fellows have had troubles through out their journeys and they have grown from them. Each has their own story, each one completely different from the other."

I exchanged a look with Meaghan who surely had a look of guilt that I despised to see. It would have to wait until we had a real personal chat later, unless… likened to poor Felix, we might get picked. Of course, this was unlike those times in college when the professor prodded you to talk or engage in class. No way. This was about to take a turn. My gut spoke the truth then. One thing about the small Handyman; he was so much bolder than me in many ways. Or… well, those were the thoughts in my mind.

"This journey's perilous," Eugene was pained to say. "… only the bravest usually stay by them. Quasimodo is actually the only one who's been 100% loyal to his wife~"

"Hold up— Wife?" Ralph broke in. I cringed a little, but Felix didn't look very surprised.

"You are just full of little surprises, aren't you…?" Felix prodded, with barely a glance at my general direction.

"She is just terrible at communicating," Quasimodo teased before I rammed a fist into his shoulder.

"Trying. Trying really hard!" I tried to mend it. "… but, in all seriousness, it was something that wasn't important. Only that we share something similar. It's the reason for the whole 'I know how you feel' comment, that was a huge mistake on my part…"

Felix finally made a solemn look at me, looking fairly apologetic as well. "I say silly things when I'm upset, ma'am. The way I spoke to you was very callous. I'm not in the right either…"

"But…" I wanted to say something more but then seeing the Wizard's accepting gaze, I began to feel calmer. "… it's just that I owe you an apology, is all."

By the way, he looked at me, I could tell that he wasn't holding grudges at this point. After all, I did hear that sassy side of him that he kept hidden so well. Yet, he had a truly small smile when he said, "You and I suffer the same habit of saying sorry way too much… I was never sour at ya. You did us a solid by saving us when it was entirely your choice… We never thought anyone would care enough to do that…"

As guilty as I felt, it felt nice knowing that he was no grudge holder. Far from it… Soon, with this mended despite that blunder of this known habit of not explaining everything in one go, Yen Sid gracefully rose from his regal seat, quite pleased already with me, who had been a struggling student of his since my own arrival. After so long, he was proud of this reunion even being managed and the effort put in for the good of these Realms was shown so brightly. Honesty was a key thing to keep among the People of this world and others, even though not all were fairly gifted at mere honesty. As strong as love could grow in others, there were still a number of enemies just waiting silently in the shadows. Love was potent. It was powerful, so powerful that even the deadliest of spells could not suppress or destroy. It was if it was the very air they breathed…

Maleficent did nothing so far but only taunt them all with her poisonous empty words~ How he loved those poor ladies, even when there was a couple that went astray. Meaghan almost forgot about everything due to the Modern world's stress and pain. Each of them had their own worries and losses, just like the creations by their side through the thick and thin. These creations were miraculously alive by the very hearts and minds of those just like these chosen Guardians. In a way, they had the choice to do it… They chose to be here. Meaghan chose to return. Love and loyalty went for such a long way and some lived without such bliss. These saved individuals now had hope and a new life was opening up for them, in a place of safety and adventure, rather than in a mundane drag of the same exact stress day after day. They were created with minds and hearts, meant to dream and be free… What sort of existence was being forced to perform in front of oblivious people and not even be considered as alive or even regarded as people? They needed that hope. Real hope… and to really live… There was just one more thing to do for this one young man, who was fairly brave enough.

"That about settles it then. It would seem that you are already on firm ground with one another, despite blunders, I might add." Yen Sid, in a way, joked at the nearly red in the face Eugene who was already feeling a little foolish, even when Hawkins subtly cleared his throat to keep one chuckle at bay.

"Nice one, man. I mean, sir."

"With all due respect, Your Grace and Sir~" Eugene continued, addressing me and Felix, regally, even with a slight glare at Jim's direction for a moment. "I truly did not realize, at first… I hope you will forgive that slip of the tongue."

"Please, sir… It's all right." was Felix's soft response.

"Well, that was roughly one of my known blunders. Blondie and Shorty could both tell you a bookful on the matter. But, in all seriousness, " with that Eugene slowly rose from his seat, eyes met with both mine and Meaghan's. "… our full reason for being here tonight is to fulfill exactly what keeps this Keep home in the first place. Your story, Felix… it hurts us all beyond measure that would even go that low, like a coward on defense, to bully and harass us into submission. Like hell that's going to work, pardon my passion right there, but~"

"You speak the truth, Eugene Fitzherbert. She is showing a cowardly response, which she so seldom does. Maleficent used to be so sure of herself. By pushing Felix down, she broke a short-lived treaty, which outraged the Realms to the point of panic… which only proves that she never wanted peace. For you who are new here, who do not know who she is… Maleficent is very lost and a very damaged Fairy. With her, it all began with a single heartbreak so very long ago… Enduring many battles, she had become so embittered that her mindset never strayed from it. In a way, we can all feel empathy…" Yen Sid shared a look at me since I was the one having some issues about that.

I had a hard time looking him in the eye though, yet I looked at Meaghan the moment she held my hand. With my husband fondly resting his forehead on my other shoulder, I drew in one deep breath as with everyone else sticking so close. The King and Queen both had their own opinions to share.

"She is, unfortunately, a fairly common enemy of ours…" King Mickey spoke. "…as much as our hearts ache for it, the more supporters our Guardians have, the better the outcome will be. And w-with certainty, we can say that there is indeed fondness happening between the both of you, seeing that Maleficent is beyond fanatical and cruel with going forward with her plans to overthrow our Realms~ *ahem*~" Mickey had to abruptly clear his throat to keep his voice from trembling. "Our Guardian of the Day has been trusted here for almost 20 years of her life. When she came she was only 19. Not much younger than Quasimodo back then. It was a time of trouble for her yet she held strong, especially when she met the eyes of the Bellringer."

Quasimodo lowly looked down to the floor in silent anguish, it seemed, worrying Felix, and even his fellow Tamers. There was more to these new friends than what met the eye. Friends who came from all kinds of different paths in life from Realms so greatly different from their own. Quasimodo's chest felt tight as he looked me in the eye and then addressed the young Handyman.

"I lived in a fairly dark land." he began to enlighten the two newcomers, " a place where paranoia and fear would run rampant and even when you were surrounded by people, you would still feel the keen sting of loneliness upon your knape… Cassandra, who had a fake name when I met her, was looking for work in my city in France. Needing a hand during my work as a bell ringer, I hired her. Just typically provided a room and food as her pay, not knowing what she really was." Quasimodo then looked at me, sharply, hinting that he understood why.

"… Yen Sid brought me here years ago when I was so low and so depressed at the time… that when he told me that I was destined to be a Guardian, the idea terrified me. So I tried to run away…"

"You… you ran away? Why…?" Felix asked, so innocently.

"I didn't know what that meant… So I tried to go back home, but the transport supposedly canceled out and I fell into the heart of Paris, France… Where I met Quasimodo."

"And I will tell you, Felix… I was not in a great state of mind myself when she came…" Quasi added, sorrowfully.

"It was like fate…" I sighed, glancing at the Wizard's solemn gaze.

"Later, after so much danger and hatred there, I finally realized why I was sent there. It wasn't an accident, no… The Master needed me to bond with Quasimodo, in turn rescuing him too… from a fate worse than death."

"I am sorry to ask you this, ma'am, but what happened there? Hatred?"

"In every sense of the word, Fix It. Magic in that place was seen as pure evil, and I was so foolish to practice it one night. Someone saw me. And there, if you practiced anything of that like, such as your Hammer, you would be arrested and killed."

"No. Way…" Ralph stammered.

"And just like what she had done her best for you and your people, we were rescued. I regret to mention that someone I knew closely was the reason for our hasty exit…" Quasimodo deeply explained further.

Felix truly looked overwhelmed having to think of this journey of the two heroic individuals.

"No matter though. Before things could get worse, the Master made sure no harm came to anyone… Not even the man I called 'father'…" Quasimodo sounded different, as if he was suddenly completely embittered, as soft and sweet his voice sounded to my ears. Hearing that pain rise up again, I tightly took his hand, supportively.

"…oh- well, d-don't say it like that…" Felix's voice twisted up, broken and worried at that comment spoken with such ill. He was programmed to have inherited his magical hammer from his 'father', who he oddly missed day after day, despite never having the memory of ever seeing him in person.

"All due respect, sir… you weren't there. And that's a blessing to know that…" Quasimodo softly replied.

"Reason we're saying this that we each came from different journeys. If we didn't go through them, none of us would have met." I explained although it hurt to do so. "If none of us have met, today would be different. Your chance of escape may have never come. I realized my arrival in Paris wasn't truly an accident… Not being told of it, I was sent because Quasimodo was in grave danger. In a sense, I was intended to rescue him, but in that society, it was near impossible."

"… I thought things on our end were bad enough. I feel stupid for complainin'." Ralph mused, feeling twisted on the inside.

"No, don't, Ralph…" I shook my head. "We're all individuals, and we each have a story to share… Ours just states that the bond we all have can go on forever. It took us years to figure it out."

"This is a prime example, that in order to become a Tamer, in every sense of the term… the bond has to be true. Natural… It is something that cannot be done by force." Master Yen Sid began to firmly speak with such sincerity. "Harsh lessons will have to be learned, no matter where your heart is set."

Granted, Meaghan felt a chill shoot through her hearing that last sentence. Perhaps she knew she was going to be next. She knew the hardships Casey had to endure, hence why she was so devoted and she and Quasi were nearly inseparable. Casey was basically molded like a lump of clay, considered to be a prisoner back then, trying to keep in the dark about her taught magic… Her confidence in her own magic was stingy but to imagine living in a place that punished lives for even thinking about such things… it was too much to handle. Much like the real world, in a way, and one of the reasons why Casey never desired to return to the modern world as a whole. Meaghan was silent, much to my dismay and it caused me more worry.

I knew that look of fear in her eye… I had to make sure that nothing like what was said was not going to go the way it did for me, back in the day… on the eve of my own training. Many years we've worked to get this far and despite how beat up my mentality was at times, it was so, so worth it in the end. Hopefully, unlike how I learned, maybe Meaghan didn't have to go through with alone.

None of us, as a family, didn't have to.


	21. Getting Back to Business

_**Meaghan, the Twilight Guardian POV**_

I looked to my companions new and old, each with a different emotion. With Casey, I was relieved. She'd been such a fearsome challenge for the Mistress of All Evil on her own, save for her Tamers. I was proud of her for sticking it out and giving that witch a run for her money. Looking at my hunchbacked friend, Quasimodo, I felt comfort in knowing he wouldn't stray from her. Eugene's confidence was something I low-key needed to embody my Guardian mojo again. Ralph meant well when he asked the elderly sorcerer what all was needed. I felt his motivation, his want to be involved. With Felix, I felt the highest of sympathies, yet no pity. Pity was not something he needed nor wanted, and I admired his bold spirit.

With Jim, though, I should have been happy. Rather, I looked to him while Yen Sid spoke and all I could feel was remorseful and empty. What happened to the joy I felt when he and I bumped together in the palace halls? Was it all just a rush of emotion to be swept away the instant my duties came into view? His enthusiasm was off the charts when our eyes met this evening, but somehow I couldn't match his. Not that I wished to force it, mind you.

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed all eyes were on me, as if expectant of something. My cheeks flushed in brief embarrassment and I gazed at them in confusion.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit." The elder, eyes cast downward before meeting my own again, was the first to speak in response.

"You have a lot on your mind, so to come back in so quickly will make you forget what is in front of you. In the coming days, I stand firm in my belief that you will be more disciplined when you reflect on what is at stake, my girl." His mild lecture was enough for my head to lower and nod. I took a deep breath in an effort to not stammer. Now was not the time to feel cornered emotionally.

"I know, and you're right. It just means that I have some homework to do. I'm sorry to divert the meeting. Now," I exhaled once more and lifted my head to meet everyone, "do we have any kind of idea where Maleficent may strike next or if she has any potential agents to do her dirty work?"

Jim replied rather quickly, "Negative. My subordinates have searched for the better part of a year now, and we think she's acting by herself. There's no paper trail on where she goes, either, until after the fact and people find themselves in need of relief crates." He was quick on the draw. For a moment I saw a man I didn't recognize, but he had the same thinking face I was familiar with.

My brows lifted and my head tilted to the side and back up just as quickly and focused again. "Alright, noted, and does she have a pattern we can follow? Steps we can take to prepare for her upcoming offences?"

"It doesn't seem to be that way," Casey chimed in. "In the times that she's attacked, it was uncharacteristically at random. She doesn't want us tracking her, even while she can't use her magic here in the Keep."

"Well," the wrecker spoke, "that kinda puts a damper on things, now doesn't it?"

"She seems to be fairly inclined to tease." Felix gently prodded his two cents. "She was rather nice and sported a rather motherly vibe, but everything was sickly, as if a doom was coming over me, y'know? Like a raincloud, coming suddenly on a sunny day…"

I didn't mean to scoff immediately, but I did out of habit. "She was nice to you, Felix, because you didn't know her from dirt. When she spoke to me back at the apartment, she was anything but."

Immediately, I stopped. For almost everyone in this room, what I just said was the first time they were hearing about our brief correspondence. Eugene and Casey were mostly unfazed by this, but for others, each man was on the offensive to some degree, save for Felix.

The handyman's eyes went wide, not because her response was rude or the like, but because she had experienced the very same as he. For a moment, he never stopped to consider that these Guardians were maybe just as vulnerable as he sometimes. The workshop was still as the grave.

"Et tu, Meaghan," Quasimodo asked, his voice soft and chilling to hear. Felix clung to his hat as he glanced to his brother in arms, whose brows furrowed with a look of silent rage. The soft-spoken sorcerer rose from his seat calmly, much to everyone's surprise.

"It would seem that you and Fix-It now have something in common. Grace, Meaghan, regale every word and detail. This may be of the utmost importance." His word was not a request, but of the highest order. Casey, the Day Guardian, rose her eyes in worry and alarm, ready to snap at any second.

The Twilight Guardian apologetically turned her head once more around the room and put her hands together.

"Crap, I had forgotten that most of y'all hadn't heard this until now. Like many of you, I never anticipated her arrival. My living room turned into the pitch black of her heart, and for a moment, she had invaded my thoughts. Taunts aside, not much was really said. Granted, she showed me the after-effect of what she did to you, Felix, and that I saw Casey looking after you, Ralph, and the Nicelanders. She tried to put me down and make me wallow in the fact that I failed this realm for almost five years. She didn't have to be present for me to feel that way, but she did help me remember that you all existed, as, um, awful as that sounds." She looked to Jim in a way he hadn't seen before she continued. "I really, really hate to admit this, but while I was gone for college and trying to get through life, I, uh…" Words began to fail her as she felt punched in the stomach and breathless by her own regret. Her voice went soft at that moment, "I had forgotten about all of this. The Keep, the Guardians, everyone that I cherished here was nonexistent for the longest time. That's not fair to Casey, who fought on her own here, nor is it fair to anyone here who probably who remembered me from time to time. And after the chat, I was implanted with the fear that no one would remember me, or if you did, I would have been unwanted and exiled. I can't apologize enough for such a grave trespass against y'all. There's no excuse for it. I had one job and I completely screwed it up, but Casey," she spoke in response to her friend's gaze, "you've been a phenomenal Guardian before and after I became one. I have a lot to atone for, but I hope you and everyone else can forgive my absence."

Silence fell again upon the room. Everyone present had begun to visually express their discomfort in some form or fashion, and all eyes were on her.

Jim blinked, as if smacked by what he had just heard, clearly in frazzled state of mind. Silent, he drew in a breath, making me turn to look at him in pain in what I just said to the entire court. It was eating me through ever since I fell into the ocean by Corona. This obviously struck a cord in him and in the newcomer's faces. Quasimodo held a look of near disdain but understanding... Eugene held a hand to his mouth, stuck.

Casey settled back in her seat pressing a fist to her lips in deep thought. Ralph gave a grated sigh before staring to the floor... His and Felix's thoughts went on to questioning if they really were not real in the grand scheme of things. Yen Sid made sure such thoughts were avoided. Taking a hand and placing it on my head, he imparted a word of encouragement.

"She wanted to keep you there, same as she tried to do to sir Felix, to keep him and his entire realm, trapped forever. The fact that you did not give into such poison only proves that have you have not truly forgotten. Your world is a haze, it keeps you moving, never giving you a chance to think and recall your pasts, your regrets and hopes. You are wanted, you are needed. This is a choice that has changed all of your lives, not just hers."

"If Cassandra hadn't come to me," Quasimodo finally spoke up."... I would have died in the cold hold of the catacombs from a broken heart."

Casey snapped her head to him with a solid cold fear and regret in her eyes. She was close to crying.

"We'd be dust in a wall socket." Ralph sadly added.

"I'd be some loner in the dead of space, dreaming for nothing..." Jim added, gazing at Meaghan again.

"Exile, bah- Meaghan, you came back." Casey choked up, taking her sister by the hand.

"I have to be." I was damn near in tears when my hand was consumed in hers, but held it off for the sake of this meeting. My voice was low and deathly monotonous. "I took an oath, and now, more than ever, I have to uphold it with every fiber of my being. It's selfish, and I'm sorry, but until this gets resolved, I can't afford to forget anymore, or else more will suffer."

"Then, it has been decided," the elder finalized. "At the dawn's rising, Wreck-It and Fix-It, should they choose to accept this destiny, will begin their Tamer training with Cassandra, Quasimodo, and Robin Hood. This path, while dangerous, is essential if we are to vanquish Maleficent and her influence over our world. There will be times, through high emotion or dark magic, where the animal spirits the Guardians wield will dominate over them and they may not be of sound mind. It is up to the Tamers to bring their assigned Guardian back to a state of normalcy and balance. Failure to do so may result in grave consequences. James and Eugene, I am relying on the both of you to assist the Twilight Guardian, as you will become her Tamers. In the meantime, His Majesty and I will be keeping a careful eye on the affairs of the Keep and the other realms. If we hear of anything in need of resolving, you all will be the first to know. Fair you well tonight, as you will need your rest and strength."

We all nodded at this informal end. With our assignments given, we left the workshop one by one. I had taken but ten steps in hopes of speaking with Casey before I felt a hand squeezing on my shoulder. I jumped briefly before I turned around and met with the hand's owner. Jim, the former delinquent, was right there with an aura of something I hadn't seen from him in person. It came off as pained, confused, and he didn't have to speak to tell me he wanted to chat. It was written all over him.


	22. Resentment

Ralph had never seen Felix cry, for all the years that he had known his game partner.  
He had never seen him cry.

So for things to go this far, it left the former Wrecker in a state of torturous anxiety, although it did not show on his features fairly well. He was pretty solid when he made eye contact with others, even with Felix. So when his little brother worriedly looked him in the eye, Ralph began to feel the heat of tears trying to rise up behind his eyes, knowing that it was official. They were never going to be the same again as of this moment on. Truthfully, he didn't know what else to think, only that he was sure as to who he was truly loyal to, for the most part. Ralph shared a reassuring smile with Felix. As long as he could help it, he would make sure to never see tears in those eyes ever again. If he was honest with himself at this point, he knew that he was not (what gamers considered him) a bad guy… He not only had friends, but he also loved the ones he was surrounded with. Even that one former Nicelander, Gene…

All these new feelings really caught him off guard. It all began when Hero's Duty was taken out. The changes, the breaking apart from the Nicelanders, came off as so odd to Ralph. One thing he had to do during all that chaos was the be there for the closest friend he had at Litwack's. Vanellope was gone for months on end, and Felix never did any wrong against him really. They literally grew as brothers since the Sugar Rush incident. Felix didn't just call him that to be nice…

There were servants entering in to see them all out, gradually. A silent Felix slowly placed his hat back on, while naturally dodging looking in anyone's eye, after the terrible tales and conditions they were suddenly thrown under. Although, he simply could not avoid the eye of the valiant vagabond as he and his Ralph passed him by nearest to the great door into the torch-lit corridor. Without needing to make himself known, his lush green attire caught the Handyman's eye after he returned his dagger back into its holster.

"We were wondering where you went." was Ralph's dry comment, who was still obviously flustered from all the news he was given. Quasimodo silently but surely stuck beside the two, cracking a knowing smile.

"Oh, laddie, I am just a fly on the wall during these sorts of things. Our Master knew of my presence all along."

Deeply, he wished for the new band to stray away from any regrets after what was provided moments before. There was still much to do and precious little time. Each had talents and passions to awake. Only time would tell on that fact alone, approaching by the dawn of the coming day. With stakes so high, resting was not in the minds of the former Nicelanders, who had a very crucial decision to make. Ralph smacked his lips in an impatient way, not at all enjoying the fox's aloof attitude when so much was still at stake. Felix drew in a deep breath as their Graces passed them by with so much on his mind that he could hardly find his voice. That entire meeting was a pure and literal roller coaster, having the grief of his wife return even sharper than before. The two could feel the tension between the other fellows as if arsenic was slipped somehow without their knowledge. To both him and Ralph, they felt a shaky but fragile hand set on them, on Ralph's buff hand and Felix's small shoulder. He saw her fair, pale face, grave and tired, but a small smile or a glow hid in the corner of her mouth.

The return to the court was probably something of an awkward mess, the quiet made the sparking of the torches as loud as firecrackers. Meaghan broke the silence with such a broken record of a voice, grabbing Casey's attention.

"G-guys, um~ Jim and I are gonna take a little walk…"

The Day Guardian's eyes moistened but she nodded, having lost her voice as well. She was tempted to say something but held back. Only mouthing a silent okay, she curtly nodded to her sister Guardian, with full respect. Another moment of dead silence passed before Casey seemed to casually put her hair up in a braid… Felix had a hard stone trapped at the bottom of his stomach, weighing him down. So much so that he would have believed the ground would crack beneath his steel-toed boots.

"Ma'am…" his voice was so quiet but her brown eyes fixed on him as if in an instant. His hands were shaking beneath his gloves as his skin went pale. "…it's come down to where I am in the right position to state that I never realized how deep this hole really was. I am a scared lamb right now. Did the Master actually state somethin' along the lines of you girls possibly going mad?"

"It's true…" her Grace painfully replied. "I am not sugar coating anything. That animal that you saw, she used to be really dominant. I was all alone, I was afraid and angry and that alone — it literally had me go feral. When we're in 'uniform' like that, we have two sides. Sometimes one is stronger than the other."

Felix's blue eyes were as wide as moons as he was given this explanation. Soon though, he trailed his gaze to the floor, occupied with so many thoughts.

"Odd." Felix's voice became low and sad. "… Calhoun had somethin' like that."

Casey's eyes flexed with pain hearing that, but it did make sense. Ralph gave a gruff, sob-filled sigh before awkwardly patting Felix a little too roughly on the back.

"Hey, buddy~"

"Thank you, Ralph, but this needs to be said. Per-perhaps it's not as odd as we think. She-she had a bad streak in her game. Long after, I found out that she dies in later levels, leaving the player to fight alone. She would have bouts of anger. She'd throw a lamp or punch a hole in my wall in a fit… Scream in the middle of the night. A-at first I didn't know what to do. The first sign was when I called her 'one dynamite gal'. I sure didn't say that compliment again."

The brunette lowered down to her knees as she listened. Robin and Quasimodo, even Ralph did the very same.

"Her backstory was somethin' of a huge mess… Turned out, all that fighting and fear, and losin' someone, it made her that way. Oh Jaminy, I love her so much… I didn't care. The only help I could provide for her was just to talk. To keep her head straight. The more I did that, the better things got and she bega - an to be —v-very happy…" Felix lost it at the end, retreating his face into the nook of his arm to keep himself strong. He found his shoulders being held, tenderly, by the Guardian when an all manner of warmth around him came from the others. Robin's ears naturally dipped down but his eyes held determination and compassion for the boy.

"… th-that was the icing on the cake, but…" Felix bravely continued, shook up but calmed down. "… bu-but it was all right though. We worked hard a-and — and we stuck together. It's what I get now, that you, ma'am, have gone through so much already with your husband…Gosh, that was too forward —"

"No. No, no, far from it, sir." Casey softly replied, to keep him from panicking. "Taming, its… It's exactly that. We discovered it on our own. Me and Quasimodo found it together. Just as you did, on your own."

"It's easier said than done." Quasimodo spoke, his voice was soft like the wind. "It took years for us to even become that close."

"Maybe you are a Tamer already, but never knew it." Robin shared a warm smile. "Finding a way to make your Maid Marian calm with something that works is the stuff of Taming."

That affectionate term towards his wife made a small partial smile creep in the corner of Felix's mouth.

"Fairly kind of you, Robin," Felix began to speak again, softly. "Of course we never imagined anything like this ever coming true. It's not only Tammy at this point."

"I may not be the smartest guy around, but I can see a lost cause when I see one." Ralph spoke up. "… if we stayed back there, there would be no other way out. We owe you, big time, your Grace…"

Casey softly laughed at their modesty. "All due respect, gentlemen, to start~ we are all on a first name basis here. They call us Grace because we protect realms but, if you think about it, we're just ordinary people. I am a creature of habit and it's a beautiful night. Isn't it, guys…?" the tired woman was calm, feeling safe among her loyal chosen.

"… there is so much we still don't know, m'lady~ Oh, I-I mean Casey." Felix jokingly corrected himself.

She smiled at that while she was able to see Jim and Meaghan far down in the gardens, actually smiling at one another. Even laughter. Casey's heart fluttered. Feeling the warmth of them around her, she was confident that this night was going to be calm. Not only for her.

"Best we get some rest. T'is beautiful, starry, but we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" Robin spoke up for the tired troupe.

Felix sighed, looking out to the fields and Ralph did too, his mind on tasks at hand. Also, he was still sure in his personal decision that had to be made by morning. His fellow Nicelanders deserved to know. Things had grown empty over the years. Regretfully so…

"Brother? I think I've come to a decision…" Felix gazed up at Ralph with sorrow welling up in his face.

"Have you, good friend?" Quasimodo lightly smiled.

"I have, sir. I feel a tremendous amount of trust in all of you. I don't think I need to be convinced any more than I am now. Looks I got some news to give…"

The fact that both the Bad Guy and his former opponent not being among the Nicelander's anymore, it certainly made one former Nicelander even more resentful for who knew how many hours. The night was spectacular, but there was so much worry set on the minds of the Keep's new civilians, especially the newcomers, of the coming days. As soon as he had settled things with the woman who rescued them, Felix came briskly running down to them and the Racers, who did a whole range of exploring of the massive garden. Ralph followed closed behind him.

"Oh Felix, Ralph! You two came back!" the one named Diana sprinted up.

"We're fit as a fiddle, Diana~ Nothin' to worry about…" Felix gently reassured her, taking both of her hands.

"Is that so, Felix?" that shrill voice came out from the small crowd, belonging to the former Mayor of Niceland. His arms crossed and his small beady face a storm. That chill in his voice surprised the Handyman, although Ralph furrowed his brow.

"Uh-erm, a pleasant night to you too, Gene…" was Felix's timid reply. There was a lot of news to give, but Gene's attitude was shocking to say the very least. "Is somethin' the matter…?"

"Is something the matter…? You not meaning to be cold, but you did it anyway?"

Felix felt a cold stab in his heart, knowing fully what he meant by that. He must have overheard him speaking with Quasimodo.

"Oh, Gene~ it's not what you think."

"Puh, what is it then? Feel like we walked out on you but now you're walking out on us? A hero so esteemed before like you, none of us expected this."

That was one thing Felix could not stand for. For once, he had to rise his voice and it happened so quickly.

"Now, I don't mean to swear, Gene, but you wait a gosh-darned minute~ Never have I ever walked out on y'all. Not ever."

"You back up, Gene…" Ralph broke in, only to be snapped at.

"Hush up, you gorilla!" Gene growled. "I ain't scared of you. This doesn't concern you."

"It does now." was Ralph's cool reply, crossing his arms.

"This is between me and Felix," Gene growled before focusing everything back on Felix. "I heard you talking with that … man. Stating that we did nothing for you…? Cut off? Concerned about ourselves? Did it ever occur to you that we may have simply had no idea of how to deal with it either?"

Riled up, Felix stopped fiddling with his belt and took a deep breath.

"That's only one side of the story." he began. "That night, when we discovered the news, you just stood there and walked away." Felix provided soft words, but they burned. "… while I was not of a sound mind and tried to run in. Ralph was the only one keeping me from doing the most regretful thing. Let me ask you a question; If you didn't know how to deal with it then why didn't you ever ask me about it?"

Gene nearly stumbled back. Felix was beyond angry with heated tears in his eyes, standing there with a newly found confidence. Ralph loomed over.

"Tammy brought a lot of us together, Gene, except you," Ralph stated.

"A shooter game Sergeant with a lot of problems! We're game characters, Felix! We're not meant to marry. Adopting those brats was even crazier."

That hurt Felix. Although yes. Adopting 15 was something he did more for her than himself. She was confident in herself. Even to allow him a moment to think by allowing him to go to Tappers on the same night. Dearly, he loved those kids, more than anything. That choice turned into a real blessing. By everything that was seen so far, they were truthfully more than just Game characters.

"No, Gene, it wasn't crazy. They needed a place to be and no one did anything for them. Tamora knew what she was doing. Maybe it's the fact that I'm programmed to have had a father at some point. Family's in our code, whether you like the fact or not."

"Maybe it is a good idea to say that we're joining her." Ralph gruffly broke in again before Gene was about to say something even worse to Felix. He was stunned silent, staring up at the confident Giant.

"You heard me."

Felix shut his eyes in dread as he turned away from Gene, slowly holding both his arms close. His heart never felt like it was healing properly at home, with all that isolation with only one friend with him, who he valued and grew to love even more after so long. Even now, on the second day, he felt closer to the people here than he did at Litwack's.

"You can't be serious, Felix!"

"I am. I really am…" Felix calmly replied, with his heart shattering all over again. He thought Gene was his friend for the longest time. Calling the children brats was the last straw. "For all of you, for Tammy… what hurts the most is that you're saying all this. That these things are what you truly think. I've never been this cross before. Never."

"You just liked the stuff and the popularity, Gene." Ralph let his rage show and it made some recoil from him. "Felix was just a show pony for you to show off. The fancy parties and all that junk…"

"Please, Ralph. Please…" Felix had to beg before anything could escalate further. The pain was already set in. Ralph's fist shook and his chest puffed up but he respected his brother's wish. Robin was close by, listening intently to this. Sadly, it looked like a lot was cracked here.

"Huh! So you're joining that woman… She's going to make a dream come true for you, is that it? To get her back? A woman who —"

"… who went out of her way to save us." Felix corrected, looking at him, appalled."When she didn't have to."

"Yeah, had a chat with her before. Seems fishy to me, but whatever. Do whatever you want, Felix. Looks like you're just fine on your own."

It looked like Gene was hanging on to something nasty but dared not to go any further. When he thought the other Nicelanders were to follow him, he was shocked that they were staying with Felix, who was fairly surprised at this.

"Of course." was the final word before he walked off, steaming.


	23. Stroll In the Night

_**Meaghan, the Twilight Guardian POV**_

By the time the meeting at the workshop ended, the night showed her brightest moon and darkest skies. As lovely as it was, however, everyone left with something heavy in their hearts and minds. The Day, along with her Tamers, were going to prepare for the ultimate rescue with the hope of reuniting a family. Doing this while keeping Maleficent at bay was going to make this the biggest challenge to conquer. The gaming duo, Ralph and Felix, had much to learn and do in order to accomplish their new destinies here in the Keep.

The Twilight was going to have to get back into the swing of her duty if she was going to aid the realm and her Guardian sister. She had a lot to think about as she and the galactic commander walked outside into the fields, no one following the other. Her eyes were downcast, parts of her hair covering her peripheral vision. All she could see was the tall grass and trees off in the distance.

Jim Hawkins had a look of coldness over his features, but those eyes told a different story as he walked along with Her Grace with both hands planted behind his back. While the walk among all this beauty was slow and careful, it all lied just below the surface that chaos was reigning. His thoughts were running him ragged with doubt and frustration, for a start. His emotions were strong to boot from his own days of training and they were even worse when he began to know the outlaw, Silver.

It was only that… was what he had with Meaghan not even enough? Of course, he had no idea how her world even was like. Something that made her forget everything here. Her training, him dealing with her for the first time around, and what they had was… simply forgotten? That fact hurt such a great deal that he did feel angry, in a way. No, it was more like he was confused at the possibility. Jim wanted to say something but he did not have the heart to lash out or any of the like. She did get the biggest shock of her life only moments ago. It all came out as one, long sigh that held so much weight to it that it seemed like he just dropped a marble block off his back.

"Megs." was all he could start with. With a clear of his throat, he tried again... "... I get it, you've been on a long road, as we all."

The blond woman merely shook her head. A part of her held back a heavy weight of emotion, her voice just as dry as his.

"It's still inexcusable, Jim. There's no apology deep or sincere enough to even make up a fraction of how much hurt you and everyone else have endured in my absence." She stopped walking for a moment to finally look around at their surroundings, then to him. He grew so much in the four years she was gone, and she never initially saw it that afternoon. She didn't see the teenager she met anymore. He was taller, had more muscle on him, and looking at his eyes, she knew he had seen more than he wanted to. "Hell, if anything, I'm surprised no one's yelled or fussed at me yet. Clearly, I think I've deserved it."

That made him snap, but not for that other reason. He groaned and stopped her before she could continue. "Now, hang on, back up..." He had to keep his voice contained for the sake of the civilians around. There were ears everywhere. "Clearly, Master Yen Sid kept it toned down was because you didn't deserve it. But..." Jim truly struggled to get the words out. "... the one thing that did set me off was the fact you... basically said... that you've forgotten." Dread was etched into his features as soon as he said that, taking a lame step backwards. "Is that really true, Meaghan?"

At the question he posed, she froze. It was no surprise he'd get to the point of his concerns, but it was the tone of his voice and his very expression that bothered her. She so desperately wanted to play or joke it off, but she didn't want to salt the already existing wound. All that she could do was affirm what she said before.

"Yeah."

It hurt her as the response escaped her throat, and she saw it plain as day on Jim's face. She never wished to see him so, but she wasn't going to start lying to him to see him happy, or anyone else for that matter, either. "It's hurtful, it's stupid, and it's down right horrible to say, I get that. I just," she paused, not knowing what else to say. Maybe she feared saying more.

University, while but a word, had so much more to it and its studies. She made so many friends, accumulated a wealth of knowledge, but she also endured monsters most foul in herself and in other people. Nothing she'd say, in her mind, would make any difference. Jim and many others were hurt by her testimony, and that alone was pretty damning.

The commander's brow furrowed deeply as he just stood there for a good long moment as she failed to explain... She was a mouse cornered by a cat; she was so guilty. His shoulders sunk, his eyes felt hot from threatening tears but he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He planted his gaze to the pathway and he ran a hand nervously through his bangs, completely downtrodden.

"Okay... I don't know what it was that was so intense to make it even possible, but, " he paused, "I'll be honest though, I never thought there would be beings like you. I didn't expect to fall for one... I'm not gonna try and shift blame. That never worked out for me... or anybody, for that matter. Just… Just know that I haven't forgotten. I was close to believing that you weren't coming back. I wanted to give up but... I couldn't."

Meaghan was stricken with surprise at his response. After all this time, he never lost hope on her? Even as he progressed through the ranks and life itself? It was touching, but also internally wrecking.

"Jim," she croaked dryly before clearing her throat. "what was it that kept you going, and even now after the fact?" She walked in front of him to look to his face directly and held some hesitance before she allowed herself to make a move.

Jim's heart took a leap when she closed in but it all faded away. He considered nearing, but she had a hand on his shoulder instead. The grip tightened, holding so much back that it was unbearable. Then, he saw it.

A single tear had fallen down her cheek.

That was it though. Having her stand in front of him, she was frightened and confused. She had something for him, still, as she had just showed it. Embracing her may be a mistake, yet swiping that fallen streak with the thumb of his glove, it was all he could offer.

"It was -" he struggled to answer, but it was so complicated. "You- you told me once that as long as the stars shown at night, you were still around. That the Guardians were around and-" Jim spoke, feeling much calmer than before. In his peripheral he could see Casey in the far distance with her own band, including the new recruits. Whatever conversation they were having, it was a deep one. That small one in the uniform looked really upset but no one was yelling. The fact that Quasimodo, her and that Giant were looking so understanding though gave him an idea."That's corny at best, Megs, but there were truth to those words. Every time a war happens, there is always something blocking the night sky. From my time training through my ranks, seeing crap day after day, the stars kept coming back. Even these years with you 'gone', they stayed. I hung on, for as long as I could. If you can handle some lunatic fairy, there's nothing you can't handle. Like Casey stated, you came back."

The warmth of his gloved hand was enough to make her feel a little more at ease. It meant, to her, that he wasn't lying. Somehow, she managed to crack a small smile, barely noticeable before sighing heavily, looking away. "Ever since I made the decision to come back, you and Casey were all I thought about, as you two were the closest to me. I was sincerely afraid of talking with the both of you because I didn't know how you would take what I said. You never stopped fighting, tracking, helping... believing . On the way here, I was ready to lose my title, and came to grips with the idea of exile thereafter. But now," she paused with a slightly tighter grip, "with Felix and Ralph in the picture, a few good things may yet come out of it. I have something akin to a sense of purpose again. You, Eugene, and I will get a chance to do good together on and off the battlefield. And maybe, just maybe, I can earn back everyone's trust and faith."

Only after her last sentence did she realize something, in her mind, massive. Her eyes slowly widened and she stepped back. Once, twice; both hands to her face. She was thoroughly embarrassed and didn't know how to react without a miniature ramble."Wow, I am so sorry," she hushed herself, "that came off as incredibly selfish and self-centered. I mean, obviously the guys and the rescue come first, that's a given, but damn it..." She sighed again. "I hope you can forgive me, Jim. I don't mean to pull that narcissism out of a hat."

Jim was a bit stunned but stifled a small chuckle. Regarding the guys, it looked like a lot of work was to be done when grief was still obviously fresh. That was something Casey was working as of this moment, actually.

"Megs, it's fine~ " he did his best to calm her. "I know you're not that way at all."

"That's debatable," she retorted half jokingly. "As it stands now, a lot has changed." She looked up to the moon as she searched for something more to say. "I just hope that you and I are still on good terms. I'm still sorry, but please..." she pleaded as she turned to him with a spark of determination in her eyes, "know that I mean it when I say I want to re-learn what it truly means to be a Guardian, and on a more personal note, earn back what you and I had before I left. I fell for you, too, and I regret not acting on it enough when I had the chance." Her fists visibly tightened. "If something should happen and we perish, I want to say that in the end, I tried my damnedest. For you, for Casey, and for everyone else who's relying on us."

He was touched deeply by her determination. Whenever it came around, he was able to recognize the young woman he met. Even then, he still needed confirmation for something as large as her oath. "If we perish, or lose one or the other, just promise me one thing..."

Meaghan perked up at the question, mildly curious, but equally just as anxious. "...Yeah?"

Jim was worried about what he was about to ask, but he had faith that it would end on a light note. "... Just promise me you would tell me anything that would be bothering you, hurting you... anything."

The Twilight's cheeks grew warm at such a request, as she didn't see it coming. There was a lot to consider all the same. Still, she replied to him as reasonably as one could. She walked again towards her favored, gingerly moving the hair out of his face. "As long as you don't prioritize my well-being over your duties, and as long as you can bear with whatever rolls off my tongue, then I shall make that promise to you. And, if you'd like, we can have that conversation as soon as you're willing." She then steeled herself, for a moment trying to be emotionally null. "There's a lot to be said, and most of it isn't easy to talk about. All I ask for, in return, is your patience and understanding. Deal?"

The moment she swept that slight strand away, his heart began to race. "As long as I'm breathing, you can rely on that to of the best of my abilities... What's a little more waiting...?" he lightly cracked. "You can count on a deal like that. Granted, it's going to be tough, but we're both here, now. Alive."

At first, her face showed nothing, but shortly after did she wear a growing smile. For the first time since the meeting's end, she grinned, beaming as if she were the moon itself, relieved to hear his words. "And thankfully so, on such a beautiful evening." She paused, turning to the view in from of them. "I've missed a lot of pretty nights and views like these, but I hope that after all is said and done we can enjoy them more often, but, um, thank you," she paused after getting a bit existential, "for the chance to talk. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day. I'm kinda excited to see where it leads."

"Yeah," Jim replied with a content sigh. "Me, too." He then held out his arm in her direction, realizing it was now late enough that Her Grace should rest. "Hey, uh, would you like me to walk you back to your room? If I'm not mistaken, you've got stuff to do in the morning."

"Oh, God, you're right," she stammered as she accepted his invitation, almost laughing, "but only if it's no trouble to you, Mister Hawkins."

Jim looked to Casey and the men around her, trusting all would be well with them, before returning his attention to the partly oblivious Guardian at his arm. Truly, he was glad to see her return. Whatever held her back left him curious, but true to his word, he would wait to have that conversation. For now, though, he was content enough to appreciate the change blowing in the realm's favor as the Guardians reunited once more.


	24. Feeling Better

The lantern had yet to be lit, but the Prince-Consort was quite proud of it. Given the materials he had before he left Corona, it was sturdy and lovely enough to send to his Princess. At this point, it was a matter of time before he could light it and send it off.

The meeting had left him with quite a rather rotten feeling, as if he was walking barefoot on hot coals. A Tamer, it was called? It seemed that his charge was just as confused about it as he. Had Shorty never trained with any before her departure in years past? If that was indeed the case, then he, she, and Jim were bound to face adversity at a sooner point; if the Twilight went feral, they'd need to learn quickly how to turn the volume down on the beast within her.

Had she even been in that state before? He had no way of knowing based on past conversations. Pondering it further, Eugene began to become increasingly worried. Surely, he trusted Yen Sid's judgement, but he failed to understand why exactly he was chosen to assist in the campaign against Maleficent, or even what part he had to play in getting Tamora Calhoun back. As he saw it, the Day Guardian was more invested in Felix and Ralph's cause. That said, he wasn't going to find a reason to complain. He was certain that the rescue mission was going to take more than just five people, even if not everyone was at the same place.

Eugene was a bit too lost in his thoughts before they were suddenly interrupted. From his guest room window, he saw what looked like a public confrontation out in the gardens. Immediately, he recognized an emotionally hurt Felix just off-center and across from a shorter fellow with dark hair he seemed to be familiar with. The wrecker Ralph was on Felix's defense as the latter was getting completely hurled verbal abuse at.

The rogue couldn't make out the words, but the soft-spoken handyman was the angriest he had ever seen. Whatever that was said must've really gotten to the poor lad. He watched the scene unravel before him for a minute or two minutes longer before everything below dispersed and the dark-haired male walked away just as upset as he was earlier, leaving the other tiny people to stay behind to speak with the pair of friends.

Ralph and Felix just stood there in conversation with these cubic townsfolk for a moment before making their way to the inside of the palace. From there, Eugene turned to leave his room, and his lantern, to check on them.

Sure enough, they were right where he thought they'd be: walking down the hallway almost aimlessly. The smaller man's mood seemed to have lifted a bit, as he wasn't quite and angry. They weren't in any rush to be anywhere, but their faces were just as depressing as they were outside. With the clearing of his throat, the Prince-consort made his entrance.

"Heya, guys!"

The blue-clad handyman was the first to react, his face in shock. "Y-Your Excellency, uh, I mean… Eugene!" The shock somewhat faded as a smile formed. "I am mighty sorry for the sudden surprised expression. I don't believe either of us saw you comin'."

The charming rogue put his hands up and replied, "No, no, please don't apologize! No reason for that here. If anything, I came to check on the both of you, if you'll permit me."

The wrecker's eyes went downtrodden. "I guess you heard what happened out front?"

"No, not heard. I saw what happened from my room. Is everything alright?"

The pair looked to each other before Felix spoke. "Not entirely, but I can only hope and pray to the Programmer that things will get resolved with time. Gene's… got a bit of a chip on his shoulder, that's all."

Eugene's interest peaked, and it showed. "Was that the fellow you were at odds with? You two have history?"

"Oh, yes, sir," replied Felix as he looked to Ralph. "We all do. You see, back in our game, he was the mayor of Niceland. He, the townspeople, and I were a tight-knit community as one could be, but for the longest time-"

"I was treated like the stuff I kept breaking," Ralph finished with a twinge of resentment. "I was unwanted and without some kind of recognition other than being 'the bad guy'. Gene was probably one of the biggest reasons for that, at least in my mind. Then, ever since Felix and Calhoun got together, adopted the girls, and later Calhoun's game got unplugged, there was just… I dunno. A lot of change happened that no one was ready for, or was uncomfortable with."

Fix-It nodded with "sullen" written all over him. "I didn't realize the Gene overheard me and Quasi until he decided to try and call me out on my behavior. I guess he just didn't expect the dog to bark back."

"Seems to be that way." Eugene sighed, but then decided to change the subject in an attempt to hype up some enthusiasm in them. "So, fellas, what are your plans for tomorrow? First day of training, a little bit of sparring?"

"Something like that," was the wrecker's response. He looked to his friend and brother, showing a bit of confidence for the both of them. "Felix and I kinda came to a decision, him more so. We're gonna step up to the plate and try all this Tamer business."

The charmer's face lit up, happy to see that in spite of all that's happened, they were committed. No matter what it took to get Calhoun back, their open hearts and spirits even gave Eugene something to look forward to in his own training. "That's the spirit! That makes three of us trying it out for the first time."

"Speaking of, sir," the handyman piped up, "I don't want to pry, but as much as you've heard about our predicament, we don't really know too much about you, and I think you're a friendly face worth getting to know."

"Ah, you're far too kind, but there's nothing too crazy to know about me." He tried to be modest, but he couldn't help but begin to brag a little bit. "I'm just a former swashbuckling rogue who saw his fair share of adventure on land and sea. I was once called Flynn Rider, criminal extraordinaire, and I was a wanted man under the eyes of the law!

"Then, one day as I was making my grand getaway," he smiled as he reminisced, "I met my happily ever after in the form of a young, naieve woman who longed to see a world outside her tower. At first, I thought she was a bit of a nuisance, but she had something I needed in my satchel, so I kept my word to take her to see the floating lanterns. Eventually, we fell in love, and after some life-or-death magics and truths revealed, we went back to return her to real family. Now, years later, it wasn't easy to part with her for this mission, and for facing the Mistress of All Evil, but for Rapunzel and for Corona I'd do anything and everything."

The game duo smiled in various ways; Ralph had a small, yet genuine one, but Felix's was wider and full of the honey glows as it reminded him of Tamora. The love that the rogue poured out speaking about his beloved was so pure, so true, and it was at that moment that all three were connected on a deeper level.

"She must mean a lot to you," started the wrecker. "That's… sweet."

"Oh, the world! But," Eugene added, "I'll be just as excited when, Felix, you and your wife reunite. It'll be the best darn feeling in your life!"

"I believe it, sure as the Programmer was created," replied the blue-clad man, much calmer and now happier than he was. "Thank you, Eugene," spoke he as he extended his hand. "You've been mighty kind and helpful. But now," he paused as he looked to Ralph, "I've got fifteen girls to say 'good night' to and our first session in the morning. Have a blessed rest of the night!"

"You guys, too," the darker-haired brunette smiled as he shook hands with the two. "Sleep well, and may tomorrow bring new discoveries for you."

Seeing them leave in a better mood was a relief in Eugene's heart. Now, all three of them had something to look forward to, and made new friendships all the while. With a pep in his step, he returned to his room and immediately turned to the window behind the unlit lantern. He unclasped it open, welcoming the nighttime air. The speed and wind was just perfect to send his creation out into the world.

Just to the side of the lantern was a small envelope already wax-sealed. The Prince-Consort took the letter and tied it just tight enough to stay put, and then took the lantern in his hand. Wordlessly, he took a match to the inside and gave it time to collect its much-needed heat. Once it collected its fuel source, Eugene smiled and let the lantern fly from his hand and into the world in front of him.

Soon, it would reach his Princess. Soon, he would train, but here and now, there was peace, and he was going to hold onto it for as long as he could.


	25. By the Embers

Robin did not need to linger any more than he did until he knew enough to start with, come the morning. Spying was not a kind thing unless one did the right things with the act… His student had enough luggage on his shoulders, but Ralph defending him was admirable. Just to be sure though, something was wrong with the one who stormed off, leaving a trail of thorns behind. Hurtful feelings often led to shifty choices. Relationships remained tense in that past Realm and it leaked through to here, even though this was the safest place to be. This ongoing bicker was nothing new among frightened people but someone was closely watching through the use of one solitary crystal orb.

_Loss of a home, so suddenly, and then suddenly thrown into an entirely different one led to things that were left unchecked. Fear and grief were never a fine mix._

_"None o' this makes sense…" the wizard listened intently while seeing through the crystal of the two finding solace in the court walkway. The shock and hurt in the young man's voice were thick._

_"Gene's always been full of himself, buddy. Nothing's changed. That smack at Calhoun though…" Ralph uttered._

_"Oh, I cannot bear to think on that, Ralph… Just — I am so flustered, so flustered that I can't even think straight!"_

_Ralph was surprised to see a new side to Felix, who stomped a sharp foot down with such a burst of energy. Felix! Who hardly expressed anger, much less anything negative._

_"Breathe, Felix…"_

_"I am. I am breathin'…."_

_"Thought I was the one with the anger management issues. I can't blame ya though."_

_"Ralph~ if the both of us are to Tame… it could mean the fate for all of 'em. And he's actin' like he doesn't even want it."_

_"Gene is just not getting it like we do… He hasn't even talked with Casey or Meaghan as much as we did. He just wants to go back…" Ralph lowly spoke as he sat low onto one knee to whisper._

_Felix looked puzzled at that but his shoulders hung low. The other Nicelanders came by, fairly confused but supportive of the two, if not guilty to say the very least. Felix sighed when they came. He had a lot to explain._

_"Felix… We're sorry we didn't do much for you back when…" Mary shamefully said. "We.. we just didn't know what to do… except maybe you wanted to be alone. So, we did. We let you alone."_

_"Oh Mary… It was an awful pill for all of us to swallow. I-I failed at expressin', I was such a train wreck… I wasn't in the right either."_

_"…and you were right. We never asked you anything…"_

_"And Gene didn't mean all that, Felix."_

_Felix looked desperate at first but spoke again after some thought._

_"I don't have any ill against him, just-just tell him I'm sorry~ Ralph and I are joining her, the Day Guardian. Tomorrow morning."_

_"What does this mean? Are you fighting against who attacked you?"_

_"In that sense, yes…"_

_"Felix, Ralph. She might kill you…"_

_"Well, no one's gonna get near you as long as I'm tickin'." Ralph replied, restoring some faith for the group._

_Felix's eyes glistened as he rose them to the Wrecker who looked grim._

The Master gave a satisfied yet forlorn sigh, his heart aching at all the pain being displayed currently. The night was still young however and while Casey waited for her two new men to return with the Nicelanders. Except for one…

This night ended kind of roughly, but things would eventually be healed up in due time, for her new friends. The two were really strong. Casey could feel it. As the night wore on, she and her dear Quasimodo had retreated to their guest room. Casey stared at her own pale face through the powder room mirror after washing her face. Her hair was wet and in disarray from washing but she was still dearly tired but felt too intense to lay herself down to rest. Happily, she was not alone.

The strong, warm grip of her husband's burly hand rested upon her tense shoulder, gently squeezing the intensity out of it. She sighed in relief.

"You will need your rest tonight, my darling…" was his whisper. "It had been a vexing day."

"We just got back and things are just starting," she replied, holding back a scoff. "So much happened in so little time, I'm a bit shaky… Why am I shaky though? We've been through worse things."

"Hey, hey…" the former bell ringer hushed, embracing her from behind. They each saw their reflections in the mirror. "One true thing I know about you is that you persevere, which even inspired me to hold on… a-and… and look where we are now. Eugene, Jim, Meaghan, young Felix and Ralph, they even see it in you."

"I have the form of an eagle, a symbol of freedom for these people, yet I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Hush, my love, none of that talk. We both know that kind of thinking gets us nowhere." Quasimodo had to look her dead in the eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm getting weird." she fussed, shaking her head as if to try and shake free from those terrible thoughts. It used to plague her life long before. A truly terrible habit she was trying to break. The months of staying in that cold power strip was nothing compared to the temporary life she had with Quasimodo in Paris. "Forgive me, Quasimodo…"

"There is nothing to forgive. Come. It is getting cold. At least come and be by the fire…" was her husband's suggestion, able to feel her shiver from deep down.

Cold from her bath, she silently agreed and soon the two simply sat together. He only had a single white sleeved shirt draped over him, his scars easily seen but he had no issue with her seeing them. In silence for a little while, they only sat as she rolled one of his sleeves up, massaging his scarred arm. It was an old injury she had once caused while blind during her young training days. Days she didn't fondly look back on. Sleepily, he observed her hands moving and massaging over them, as if trying to erase them from reality… He stowed her hand down, looking woefully at her, begging her to steer away from that.

"There are things I can never take back." she spoke up once more, holding back a world of hurt.

"That was never the point of this fate." he said, before it would get worse. "Casey -"

"After all those months, away~ I love them, Quasimodo…" she said, referring to the two new men joining their cause. "…and what it took for us to figure things out, it's going to be just as rough for them as it was for us…"

"You are right to love them." Quasimodo softly said. The sound his voice made her eyes droop. "You are wise enough now to show them exactly what you learned tomorrow… A little stretching of their own wings is essential."

"Yes, you're right. I'm taking this out of context…" She groaned, leaning back against the sofa, locking her eyes onto the mesmerizing flame of the fire. "As usual."

"Not so much that. I am so happy that you would tell me these things. Being trapped in the dark before, you are finally opening up to me, to them, Megs, even Master Yen Sid. You fight hard for people, so much that you change them for the better…"

She looked him dead in the face, her chest trembling with urged sobs.

"Me, Casey. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Quasimodo's voice cracked a little as he held her closer. "They wouldn't be here. Meaghan would still be trapped in the modern age…"

"Oh Quasi. Meg changed so much. It was hard for me to not cry in front of her… but she still has that spirit she always had. I don't know why I let my mind go in so many directions~ Tomorrow is a brand new day. I will give them my best although, they might think we're crazy…" she tried not the laugh too loud.

"Hm, they've got to learn somehow." Quasimodo smiled, sweetly, tightening his hug. "They might think you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy. Maybe off… But not crazy." she muttered before she kissed his cheek. "… I'm spiraling."

"That makes the two of us." he gleefully replied. "That's my sweet girl,"

Quasimodo was slightly worried though, when it came to this Love Quest… He had one question, concerned with one altercation that happened in the gardens earlier.

"Speaking of our new team members, about this Tamora…" Casey overheard him say just as she rested her head upon his chest. "I take it that you have an idea. You are so certain about it."

"The Master sure gave me some good insight," she said, starting to feel too anxious. "I know it seems like a fool's errand but a promise a huge deal… Part of why I chose dreams above all magic spells… Hope's a powerful thing to keep above water."

"That much is true." Quasimodo despondently sighed. "… something that we've come to know very well." he continued to stroke her hair as she slowly nodded off. "By dawn, another day~"

Casey sighed, giving in and laying more against his chest. "… come to think of it, if we want the best for tomorrow, I should have a sip of that." she said, looking at a tiny blue vial on the table nearby.

Quasimodo had a half-lit smile as he reached over to it and opened the top. "The Master and his sleep aids…" she sighed.

"I am not so supportive of using potions as a means to rest but I know you do well with them."

Casey smirked before she put one drop from the shiny blue bottle into her goblet of water. "It was even worse back home," she said lastly before starting to drink from the goblet. "If I can remember correctly,"

Casey could easily feel his chest tremble as he breathed, tensely for just a moment, that anxiety leaking through like oil. Hearing his heartbeat drum against her ear was so reassuring though. While feeling a buzz rise up from the potion she consumed, she had one final thing to say.

"Everything will turn out better than we think… It always does. None of us can afford all this misery and worry… especially for Felix right now. I am still going nuts over this promise when Maleficent is on the move… Maybe I am crazy."

"No~" Quasi gracefully replied, taking her hands and blanketing them in his as he held her. "Rest, love. Maybe this promise will lead to something much bigger than we think."

"I hope so, darling…" she sighed, feeling light from the potion, just starting to nod off in his embrace.

After softly sweeping a hand over her eyes, he simply rested his cheek against her head, slowly growing mesmerized by the flames. Despite there being so much to think about, there were little inklings of hope scattered throughout, before their very eyes even. Welcoming two new friends into the picture, this would bring them to prove that there was much more to them than what met the eye. When morning would come, they were to find out soon enough.

After having officially meeting with the Prince-Consort, by mere surprise, was beyond uplifting to say the very least. Bringing his little family back to the hospital wing, Felix remained with Ralph as the rest of the community followed them along for a while before splitting up the higher they went into the castle. Felix found himself going back to that one spot by the window on that reading nook, which was no way a bed, but he personally felt comfortable there. Honestly relaxed that the others had other rooms to rest in, Felix solemnly fumbled his magical hammer in his hands as Ralph shuffled by to sit beside him. So much promise in the upcoming hours, as well as nerves, sleep may or may not come easy. Everything was so new, thoughts were whirling, yet… he felt extraordinarily encouraged by Eugene's words. He wasn't alone in being in love, far from it. Love was all around them like clouds.

As of this moment, the children were tucked as he soon went around them, giving them reassurance as they dozed off after a full day of play. Once he sat down again though, the pain of grief was still increasingly fresh as it could not be helped at all. In the quiet of the night, Felix looked genuinely up at Ralph who was just as awkwardly quiet as he was.

"Ralph. Y'know, you don't need to hang around here with me. Y-you should be with Vanellope… She's going to miss you an awful lot, come the mornin'."

"I know, but~" Ralph groaned a little. "… she's happier than anybody right now. I was gonna go check on her later."

"Get goin', you softie~ I'll be just fine. I really am." Felix shared a sweet smile with the Giant. "…surrounded by good people. An' I really should sleep." he nearly yawned as he threw his hat aside and rubbing his face into his hands.

"Yeah, buddy, you should." Ralph comfortingly replied while Mina had quietly come in on silent feet to remain with the family on their last night in the hospital wing.

She brought in a couple of blankets for the snoozing Racers as Ralph left quietly for a moment to check on Vanellope. As soon as he left, his heavy steps heard for a time, Mina looked over at Felix who was already lying still on the comfy seating, by the open window, still very much awake though. Not a moment later, Felix found a silken blanket being draped over him, peacefully by the kindly doe. Just as she walked away though…

"… ma'am?" she heard him call, barely audible at first.

"Yes, good sir?" she cooed back, turning back to him.

"You've been so attentive, my lady… more than we even deserve. And we thank you for everything…"

"It has been my great pleasure, sir…" she replied, hearing a hint of emotional ailment in his voice. "What is it…?" she asked with her ears bent back.

"I hate to be so teary and dreary," he chuckled a bit at himself. "… y-ya may have heard the news tonight."

"Her Grace has two new recruits, yes. Meaning you and your friend."

"Yeah~ which means, for a while, I won't be able to see our Racers again…" she heard him say with deepness in his tone as if to hold back tears. She began to come back to where he lay.

"You needn't worry, my friend. I will be with them as you are away. They will never be left alone. I promise you. Now, to sleep." she urged, softly nuzzling him to lay back down again.

"… oh~" he breathed as he gave in to exhaustion, which was hard to fight back.

"You need your rest… Everything will be better in the morning."


	26. Hands On

The strong wizard himself watched over from his nearest balcony, only for a little time, as the morning began… While the bucks were going at their very best. He had a fine idea of what the future was like for those onboard, wise and new.

The graceful and beautifully lush gardens surrounding the towering castle seemed to glow with radiance as the sun peeked over the watery horizon, slow and peaceful~ No less, even before this speck of heavenly light came, the villages and ports were bustling like busy beehives, eager to start another lovely day in this safe haven. Hearts were resting at the moment, all except one massive herd, that were already hard at work…

_Innocent and meek at first glance, but when on the move, they speak of power._  
A fawn_ is one to be reckoned with, yet a buck is a dangerous spirit with a great sword for a crown. No one shall ever tread on the path of a stag. No one would look him in the eye… And you, fine fighters, are already fine bucks who had earned their antlers before you even realized you had them._

Antlers clashed together, painfully hard, with such force that these two brothers in arms grunted out with determination. With each having their own strength, one after the other, they tried to swing each other aside, but the two were in a deadly headlock… That was until the other buck had gotten a firm footing into the ground, grudgingly throwing his brother roughly aside like a potato sack~ The fact that these two young bloods were fighting would be extraordinarily puzzling to some, but this was truly the norm among deer herds. It was to get them to grow to be as tough as stone, ready for anything to come their way. Among them was their patriarch, and veteran Tamer, Bambi who oversaw these students spar with their partners in the wide haven of the outskirts from the Keep.

"Plant your cloven hoofs into the soil. Dig deep!" his advice was bellowed over them. "Your stance can spare your life. Protect your hearts and throats~"

There were not only two but there were multiple duos all dispersed throughout the grassland, sparring as if their life depended on it, even as a tower bell tolled the very first morning hour after dawn. After several hours of well earned rest, the Day Guardian simply had to rise up high along with the sun. She arched her back, spreading a wing, feeling some tiny ligements snap and stretch, some of which were really hurting. First try at changing was always a headache to be light on the subject…

Yet Grace Casey was not the only the one out this early, overseeing the herd's sparring match. One fox was already set to go, sprinting across the lot and over the glens… After his shadow sprinted another. Just his size. Following the fox, he was picking it up pretty quickly, although when he got up this morning, it was fairly difficult to leave the Racer's on their own… Deeply in his heart, it was worth a try for their safety, to join this cause. His own relationships with most of the Nicelanders were distant but far from broken… that much he knew.

Trying to follow suit, Felix found himself at the end of the line, when this wall met the the outskirts. At first, he thought he slept in again and had merely lost his way or his chance at this. His anxiety shot through the moment he saw a scuffle happening down in that meadow, being given a clue of what was expected, and what was to come. He was never a fighter… He was a helper, and if he remembered correctly, he once was told something that truly worried him a while back…

_It happened to be a simple, easy going night back at the apartment. It was after some hours of dealing with inexperienced players and such, with one child constantly apologizing each time he fell down and died in _game_. At the end of each day though, he would meet his wife at her game gate and they would walk back to his to spend some time together before the next day would begin. It was usually unloading all of the stress of the day, but he hardly would worry about himself. Only concerned about how her day went…. He wondered how she got through the day in her game with so much intensity around her. It certainly molded her into the woman he fell in love with…_

_"H-hon, can… can I talk to you?" he asked as he was sat on the couch, plum tuckered._

_She hummed, allowing him to speak as she sat after relieving her armor off of herself, setting it aside. By the sound of it, she was exhausted. He took her hand, gently, to help her sit._

_"Rough day, darlin'?"_

_"Hm, yeah…" Tamora groaned, lying back onto his lap as he urged her to. "One kid got to the higher level, twice… Got downed, twice… Hadn't been at that point in months."_

_Listening to that made him bite his lip. He took a glove off to run his fingers through her hair. There was a point in her game when the player would have to go on alone before the final _level,_ when she would be killed by a large bug in efforts to save the player. It was part of the program so it never could be avoided. Thinking of the right thing to say, he merely rested his cheek against her head for a moment._

_"Y'know, ladylove… one reason why I fell for you so fast was just how incredibly strong you are, day after day…"_

_"You say the _darnest_ things… That's why I prefer you never _go_ in there, to meet me… Just knowing _your_ somewhere safe, helps me through a day, Fix-It. I'm used to it but I don't want you subjecting yourself to such crud. Believe me, you ain't missing much, Pint Size. Teaching you how to use a gun was the most I could offer… In case things get crazy~ like Wreck _It's_ game jumper days."_

_"_Jaminy_, don't get that started again."_

_"All jokes aside, Fix It. It's my way of protecting the strip… It's all good after some rest, I suppose. Looking into your eyes every night helps. A lot."_

It was hard for the small man to shake the not so distant memory away. Yet, it began to make more sense, with such a fond memory, it became more of a clue than just something dearly sentimental to him. To distract himself just enough, Felix saw the shadow of only one fox before he put it on himself to briskly hop off of the ledge, down and down to the very foot of the wall on the other side. Nothing hurt and his hop gave off one little bouncing sound~

"There we have the Sprightly One. About time, I say~" this voice seemed to travel through the wind, striking the Handyman by mere surprise.

Felix felt his heart jump a mile while he naturally pinned himself against the wall. Shutting his eyes tight he had to gather all of his patience in one go. "I have a suspicious feeling that this is going to be the norm… Good mornin' to you, Robin…"

"Forgive my enthusiasm, dear lad. There is so much to cover, so much to say and so much to do…"

"S-sounds like a normal day to me." Felix chuckled as he was taken by an arm.

"I shall walk you through… As the Master works his protection over this land, it is up to us to serve our Guardians with the best of our abilities. With our talents and courage, our bond with her is life saving…"

Felix had a trace of full on worry in his eyes while he listened. "Ya really think we got it? What it takes…?" he asked the simple question.

There was that trace of naivete that he knew all too well, so Robin knew just the thing.

"What it takes… Say, our lady is just on her way out here, and we are all to meet her. Along our way, there's somethin' I'm rather keen of showing you."

"Showin' me…?"

"Indeed… Now, we are all to meet together at the beachside which is quite a ways down from here. By what you had shown to everyone before, let us try that again. Only this time, we must test your speed."

"I am not one to brag, sir, but if I must, I can pick it up a notch at times." Felix showed some more confidence, to Robin's delight.

"I know you can," the Fox winked at him before he motioned him to follow. Robin began to dive deep into the grass towards a pathway that lead on to the close beach. Slightly feeling left in the dust, Felix (if he was completely honest with himself) felt a pinch of doubt rise with him at the sight of the shifty fox diving right into the tall weeds and clovers.

He was doing this for his family and in great thanks for the compassionate Guardian of Day. This was to also make sure this future was safe and secure here, with this shadow hovering above their heads, unseen at this very moment. With this knowledge that Calhoun was very much alive but far away, this promise still seemed too far fetched, even to him. Yet he had strong faith in the kind woman. Especially now when they were on the field, as it were. At the end of the garden after he crept through the grass, and soon he came upon a diving slope that looked over a wild sea below.

Felix felt a little smacked at the sight, yet fixed his cap straight and firm when he finally located Robin Hood running far ahead of him. That old schemer, in his own right, slid off and far onto a sand dune, waiting for his new student to follow suit. Now, he was confident that Fix-It was more resourceful than he knew currently. Especially in a situation, alone, yet knowing the Guardian remained near and watchful, as she was at the top of her launch tower. Where she was, she could see the slope leading off to the edge where the sea met the beach below it. At this edge, there was the remnents of a rope bridge, but what was left of it was a simple line of rope connecting the edge to the stone isle across. There was only this rope, and just wild water directly beneath it. Away from the safety of this Kingdom, there was nothing but unexplored territory and it was a known fact that unpleasant surprises awaited at every corner. Ralph did not like the look of this, who came running after the two. When he finally caught up to Felix, the Handyman then gingerly took off those dogtags that were often hid under his blue clad shirt and handed them into Ralph's palm.

"Hold onto these for me, brother…? Y'know me when I stress out, I'd misplace my own head if it wasn't attached to my neck."

Ralph was genuinely touched to be trusted with such a trinket that meant the world to the Handyman who frequently kept them hidden from sight. Carefully, he held them gently in his palm.

"O-Okay, I will.. so… you be careful out there, bud… Never thought I'd say this, but you were the first to ever really treat me fair at the start."

"…and you did the same for me, Ralph. That's never gonna change."

After that warm exchange, Casey opened her wings and dived down into a swift swoop, clear out of sight. Such a sight had captured everyone's attention, even the deer herds sparring from afar.

A beautiful creature he admired as a piece of framework on the gold mirror that saved them all. Bambi was the first he had ever seen of them and then Mina~ The Master himself overlooked for a moment, seeing this first lesson unfold before an unwitting student, or two. The former Wrecker followed close, seeing the two disappear.

Even Mina, the kindly doe who agreed to watch over the Racers for the meantime, joined the fray of fellows as they all gathered into a gallop. The herd barrelled down the slope, as the former sprites began to briskly run down with them with a distance between them. Felix felt the ground shake from the herd's strength alone which urged him to leap forward with Robin keeping up fast soon enough.

Meaghan as she finished one spar, getting used to using her claws and strong legs, joined Ralph as this dash took place. Her blue eyes brightened with cheer as the herd was taking up speed, the closer they got to the edge.

Felix had to keep his eyes on that one old pathway now, while spotting brown and gold swooping over the water. He couldn't look down just yet!

While the herd all took a leap off the ledge to the low beach, he did one jump he rarely had to do back home, aiming his best at the lowered dunes below… actually taking the lead this time! Bambi landed hard on all four hoofs into the sand as the other herd members followed suit with not a single hint of fear.

When it came to needing to look down, Felix saw Casey round the corner, so he had to pick up speed some how. The two were light as feathers, but that edge was approaching fast! One natural hop at the right time helped him have just enough height for him to grab onto a feathery leg as a shadow came over him. Robin cheered before he was picked up as well! Felix was latching on for a moment, gritting his teeth when his stomach lifted as this wild eagle went higher.

"FELIX!" Ralph's cry could be heard far below.

When the Handyman dared to open his eyes again, he was met with a smirking Robin just casually sitting on the palm of the Eagle's other foot as if he was relaxing in a hammock, whistling a jaunty little tune. The shock of the moment almost had Felix lose his hold just a little bit. First of all, his hat was gone and secondly, was this a joke? When he looked back, exasperated, he found that Robin had cleanly caught his blue work hat, and he simply put it on over his head.

"I don't mean to be cross in front of her Grace, but how can you relax at a time like this!?" Felix asked, absolutely appalled by this uncanny surprise.

Casey gave a warm warble, tucking in the leg Felix held tightly onto as if to help him climb his way up.

"That was merely lesson number one. And you are exemplary!" Robin beat him by climbing onto his Guardian's back, taking the Fixer's hand. Once the two were up, all right, Robin slapped that cap back on teasingly over Felix's eyes.

Soon, the fact that he was soaring through mid air at the moment, began to really sink in. Casey dipped down, turning the wide way around, toward the beach~ Robin took the lad by a hand and led him to kneel down carefully as she dived even faster. Ralph did not know what to make of this and began to back up with Bambi slowly coming back his way after their sporting run.

With strongly spread wings, the Day Guardian landed strongly onto the sand, almost making the ground tremble with the two ones on her back, one of which was sorely surprised… The two hopped off with poor Felix out of breath entirely.

"What was that for!?" Ralph countered, still gripping the dogtags in his fist.

"That was a first hands on lesson~ Granted, one must keep on your toes here and now~" Robin explained, calmly and confidently, already proud of this frazzled attempt of mounting a soaring avian… which was not expected to say the very least.

"I can't believe I did that…" Felix swept himself clean as he gazed up. "Robin —"

"You have a sharp skill in leaping, with just much grace as my herd…" Bambi commented with a gentle smile. Such a mighty animal was he, that such gentle words coming from his mouth held so much merit.

"A-and I thank you, sir Bambi, with all of my heart… If I was completely honest with myself, I have never had that much thrill before…" Felix spoke up, after a moment of quiet.

"You were simply amazing~ I saw the whole thing unravel!" came the mighty Wolf, as she made her way to her sister's side.

The two seemed to take off, or 'shake' off their 'uniforms' with their fur and feathers seeming to disintegrate into thin air as they shook away, revealing two young women standing in their beast's places. The scene itself was fairly stunning to the two newbies, yet practically normal for the rest of the taming team came. A roll of rope seemed to fall from one of the rocks onto the fox, entangling him easily.

"I'm sure your brand of teaching is not sitting well for some though, Robs." spoke a sly tone of the former bell ringer, who sat fairly casually among the rock above their heads with a barely seen smirk glowing lightly while Robin struggled out of the mess of rope to the Guardian's humor.

"As bafflin' as it was, I don't think anyone from our neck of the woods can boast riding eagles." Felix said.

"And it would have been better if you kinda told us about it, Fox." Ralph prodded.

"All humor aside, we rely on the element of surprise," Robin began. "… out there, amidst the thick, it is everywhere you look. Everything you see and hear, it could all be a lie. So we must expect… the unexpected."

"What just happened was an example," Casey added. "Of a fleeting moment similiar to what you might find yourself in during a fight. To find your own way around situations that may save your life and the lives of others. Even… even your enemies."

"Talk about jumping right into it…" Ralph grumbled, finding himself beaten in this conversation.

"…yet, you were there. I was scared out of my head, but you were there." Felix spoke up. "And thank you for the return of my cap, by the way…" he then shot a couple daggers at Robin who had a smile still.

"I guess now's a good time to say… Good Morning?" Meaghan tried to ease the tension away but at least it got her some laughs.

Quasimodo simply jumped down to the lot with quite a glow in his eyes as he rolled the rope he dropped, purposely.

"Now it is your turn," he had his attention on the Wrecker.

"I, uh, I dunno, big guy." Ralph was a little nervous.

"Oh yes, yes, future comrade. It is now or never. With them taking to the air, you and I will be the ground workers. As of today."

Casey brushed some long hair out of her face as she shared a trustful look to Meaghan, who was still getting used to changing her form after such a long time, but now it was time for her report to the Master, for a very special lesson in one talent she had her eye on. Evocation.

"I know you got this, Casey… If you could pull that stunt by just flying by," Meaghan told her, with some struggle.

"Hey, so do you." the Day replied, warmly. Never was she ever angry with Meaghan. The modern society was like a poison, making people trapped there, mentally.

Before she left, however, Meaghan saw Ralph pass something to Felix, who tucked it away under the collar of his uniform.

"Follow Bambi and I. We'll show you around~" Quasimodo gave the Wrecker a friendly pat on the back.


End file.
